Love is an art
by chibi-excel
Summary: Nikola is a third year college student and given a task he thought would be easy; tutoring a freshman in science. Once he meets this freshman however, he quickly realizes how wrong he was. RomaniaxBulgaria
1. Demitri Popescu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Romania: Demitri Popescu, Bulgaria: Nikola Georgiev Asenov**

**Love is an art**

_**Chapter One: Demitri Popescu**_

* * *

><p>Nikola Georgiev Asenov is a junior in college. He has switched majors a few times in the last four semesters; starting with a biology major, then veterinary sciences, then psychology, and now he is on funeral. It's strange to him, just how fleeting his interest is in things, but it's just a matter of circumstances really. Biology had too many parts of the body to memorize and was too study-centralized, veterinary sciences was out as soon as he had a small beagle have a seizure when he was searching for the lymph nodes, then psychology was thrown out the window as soon as he realized he would have to sit still for hours and listen to people whine about their lives.<p>

The funeral major was interesting though. It combined sciences, psychology, and other things that so far are keeping his attention. Not to mention being an undertaker would be kind of fun, if not just for the title. He's normally not so indecisive, once his mind is made up there's no changing it. College is different though, what he chooses is something that will follow him through his life. It is something that will get him jobs. Nonetheless, for now he is in funeral classes. Thanks to the change however, he is looking at probably three more years in college at least, which annoys him. He'll be around twenty-three upon graduation, and that's just if he sticks with the funeral major.

It's overwhelming to Nikola, even more so with the fact that he moved from his home country Bulgaria to go to a British college. However, when one is accepted into a nice British school, you don't ignore it. Ever. Even if it requires changing your major every semester.

Today is a big day for Nikola. Not only because it's the start of his hopefully long lasting funeral major, but because he will be starting as a tutor to someone. The subject is science, something he was and will always be good at. The freshman is taking biology and needs a one-on-one tutor, which is fine with Nikola. It doesn't bother him if a person doesn't get something, as long as they are willing to learn.

Entering the café near campus that he and this other boy, Demitri Popescu, have agreed on, Nikola sits at his normal table in the back. The café isn't exactly well known, which Nikola enjoys since it means it's quiet. The overall vacancy will also help with tutoring, as there is nothing to distract this Demitri boy from his studies.

"Ah! You must be Nikola!" An unfamiliar voice calls from beside Nikola, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…um…y-yeah…and you're Demitri I take it?" Nikola asks, looking at the younger guy curiously, unable to ignore his handsome face. Or the strange fang and weird hat.

"That's right!" Demitri says, sitting down across from Nikola and taking out his book. "I just came to this college this semester from one in Romania, where I'm from. It's so different from home!" He smiles at Nikola, who nods blankly. Call it mean, but Nikola doesn't really give a damn about a person's back story, which may or may not attribute to the small amount of friends he has. Granted, Demitri has a handsome face, but that doesn't mean Nikola will be tripping all over himself trying to make the guy happy. It's just a face after all. Even if it is one he can't stop staring at.

"I see…are you having problems with the language?" Nikola asks, moving the textbook to be between them so he can see it better.

"Not at all, I'm pretty good at English." Demitri says, obviously proud of the fact.

"Good, because you will be needing to remember all of these words in English." Nikola pulls out a notebook and flips it open to a blank page. "So what are you not getting?"

"Well…heh…all of it. You see, I'm an art major so I don't exactly care about science." Demitri says and Nikola looks at him with thinly veiled agitation. He hates people like that, ones who choose a major that has absolutely no guarantee for success or useful skills when they graduate and refuse to have a backup. Most likely this kid will not make it as an artist and will end up having to work at some store as a salesperson, or with that face he could technically just marry rich. Nikola himself might not be able to make up his mind, but at least all of his choices are stable ones.

"Art, huh…? What do you plan on using it for?" The Bulgarian asks, deciding to give Demitri the benefit of the doubt and hope he is planning to become a teacher or something realistic.

"I'm gonna be an artist of course! I will make masterpieces and sell them, becoming a millionaire easily!" Demitri says happily and Nikola shoots him an unmistakable angry look.

"Are you stupid?" He asks without thinking.

"…Huh?" Demitri mumbles, his smile going from happy to confused. "Why is that stupid?"

"Do you have a backup plan?"

"I don't need one."

Nikola groans. "So you are stupid."

"It's not stupid to go after your dreams!" Demitri yells and Nikola quickly returns it.

"It's stupid not to have a backup plan!"

"And what are you going for?" The Romanian asks, looking at Nikola with contempt.

Nikola matches the look. "I'm in funeral studies. A steady job seeing as how everyone dies."

"And perfect for you seeing as how you have no social skills." Demitri huffs and Nikola glares.

"That may be true, but at least I'm smart enough to have realistic goals." Nikola says before flipping the pages of the textbook until it's on the current chapter. "Alright, listen up."

Demitri stares at Nikola as the boy begins explaining things, his eyes venturing over the older boy while he speaks. Granted, Nikola is a bit rude, but he's ridiculously cute and actually hasn't talked crap about his looks despite the fact he's been staring at Demitri the entire time. Maybe it wasn't in disgust for once. For once, maybe someone is seeing him as attractive and not in a weird vampire way.

"And you'll see that…" Nikola stops his explanations to look at Demitri annoyed. "You're not paying attention." He says and Demitri blinks. "Come on! I brought you here so you wouldn't get distracted! What could possibly be on your mind?"

Demitri looks at him for a moment before answering. "You." He says simply, the one word bringing a deep blush to Nikola's cheeks.

"H-huh? What about me?" Nikola asks and Demitri frowns.

"I'm wondering why I don't scare you."

"Wh…why would you scare me?"

Demitri shrugs. "I scare everyone because of my looks and country. The only people who like me are vampire fans." He says sadly and Nikola shrugs.

"I assure you I'm not a vampire fan." Nikola looks at him. "Especially if you sparkle."

Demitri laughs and leans forward, his face inches from Nikola's. "Do you see sparkles?" He asks and Nikola blushes, backing away.

"N-no but that's for in the sun…which you won't be seeing until you get some questions done." Nikola says and Demitri pouts.

"So you're a slave driver…? I should have known."

"You won't know slave driver until the week before finals." The older boy says, flipping through the textbook.

"Hey…Nikola…how old are you?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks at him unamused.

"I'm twenty." Nikola says simply and Demitri stares in shock.

"No way! You're so much smaller than me I figured you were still eighteen." Demitri says, making Nikola roll his eyes.

"I'm not THAT much shorter than you. How old are you anyways?" Nikola asks and Demitri laughs a little.

"I'm seventeen!" He answers and Nikola stares at him in shock.

"Y-you're seventeen? That is WAY more shocking than me being twenty!" Nikola exclaims and Demitri laughs again.

"I'm actually pretty smart, Nikola. Then of course there is the fact my birthday is in December which put me with older kids." Demitri explains as Nikola continues to gawk.

"Th-that doesn't explain how old you are. You don't look only seventeen. You look older than me!" Nikola says and Demitri smirks.

"Like that's hard." He teases and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"Don't get so high and mighty because you are a little taller than me, kid."

Demitri shrugs. "Whatever you say, boss."

"Whatever I say, huh?" Nikola asks before holding the notebook up to Demitri's face. "Then I say get to work."

"Will I get anything in return?" Demitri asks and Nikola nods.

"Do your work and I'll make you a homemade dinner at my apartment. You haven't had that in a while, have you?" Nikola teases, not really planning to go through with it and Demitri lights up.

"You have a deal! I can draw you something, too!" Demitri says happily and Nikola looks away unamused. Now he's got no choice. Damn.

"I'll pass." He answers blankly and Demitri frowns.

"Rude."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm making Bulgaria suffer my difficulty with majors, except I stopped at the Psych and only dabbled in Funeral. XD For the record, the beagle that I was working on who had a seizure came out fine and now is owned by one of the vet techs who know how to take care of it.*Cough* Anyways...probably going to just be a quick story. If I keep it. I just want to get a feel for these two so I can make a longer story with them. Why is it revolved around college? Because I'm going back Monday ;w; Please tell me anythings you think I should add or take away from their personalities.


	2. New Roommate?

**Love Is An Art**

_**Chapter Two: New Room mate?**_

* * *

><p>After studying for four hours and getting Demitri to understand and do his homework, Nikola brings them to his apartment. It's in an old looking building; not in the rundown sense, but in the vintage sense.<p>

"This place is awesome!" Demitri says as he follows Nikola to the staircase. "I love these kind of places. Old buildings are the best! They are so beautiful and classy in a way, you know? You're so lucky getting to live in here."

Nikola sighs. "I guess…if only the payments weren't so expensive…and there were an elevator…" He grumbles and Demitri gasps.

"No way! An elevator would ruin the atmosphere!" Demitri says and Nikola looks at him annoyed.

"An elevator would help me on days when I have to bring a shitload of books home."

"I guess…but I still like it."

Nikola sighs. "You would." He mumbles, reaching his apartment and opening the door. Immediately, Demitri runs in and looks around excitedly.

"This place is awesome! So awesome! All of the detail in everything is beautiful and soooo classy!" Demitri says excitedly and smiles at Nikola. "You decorated it perfectly Nikola. I'm happy you kept the Victorian feel."

Nikola shrugs and head towards the kitchen. "Yeah, Victorian isn't bad…but to be honest most of this stuff was already here so I decided that rather than paying to refurnish an already furnished place, I would just buy what I needed in a style to match it." He explains to the boy following him to the kitchen counter.

"I see. Well, I'm still glad you decided to do it this way." Demitri says, leaning against the counter beside Nikola as the man grabs ingredients.

"That's nice. Um…I'm best at Bulgarian cuisine…is that alright?" Nikola asks and Demitri nods.

"I love Bulgarian food! Besides, most of our foods are the same you know." Demitri says and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"I'm aware of it."

"Oh! Hey! Before you start why don't you show me your bedroom?" The teen asks, a strange smile on his face.

"Wh-wh-why would I do that?" Nikola squeaks out and Demitri looks at him excitedly.

"I want to see your bed!" He answers and Nikola pales.

"M-my…bed…?"

"Yeah! I bet it's beautiful and way more comfy than the dorm beds!"

Nikola looks down nervously. "Y-you want to see how comfy it is…?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Demitri says excitedly, taking Nikola's wrist and dragging him out of the kitchen.

"H-hey! Wait! You don't even know where you're going!" Nikola says annoyed before pulling his wrist away. "I don't want you to come to my room! I'm not sh-sharing my bed with you!" He stutters out awkwardly, annoyed at how forward the kid is being. Granted, it's not the first time he's been asked to 'show his bedroom' to a person, but they usually wait a few days at least, and are always told no anyways.

"Hm? Sharing your bed?" Demitri looks at him confused. "I'm not asking to sleep over."

"I know you're not asking to sleep over you idiot! I'm still not-!"

"It's this way, right?" Demitri asks, taking his hand again and heading down a small hallway to the large bedroom door. Opening it, he gasps before running in and sitting on the bed grinning. "I was right! You have an old canopy bed! This is awesome!" He says happily, bouncing a little on the bed.

Nikola stares in shock at the boy for a moment before finally speaking up. "S-so you really just wanted to see my room?" He mumbles to himself, a little annoyed at Demitri. Not for wanting to simply see his room, oh no he's thankful for that, but for the idiot's poor choice of wording.

"Hm? Isn't that what I said?" Demitri asks, looking at the twitching man. "I mean…I would have asked if I wanted something else." He says before pushing himself fully onto the bed before lying down. "This bed is so comfy~! I'm starting to reconsider the whole 'not asking to sleep over' thing."

"…It's hard to remember that you're only seventeen…until you open your mouth." Nikola says annoyed and Demitri looks at him confused.

"What did I do?"

"Y-you don't ask someone if you can 'see their room'! Don't you know what that means?"

Demitri sits up. "It means something?" He asks curiously and Nikola groans.

"It's a way of asking to have sex with someone." He says and Demitri blushes.

"H-huh? People actually do that? H-have they asked you that before?" He asks and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"Of course I've been asked! I'm quite popular you know!" Nikola huffs and Demitri frowns a little.

"Yeah…that makes sense. So how many…have you had over?" Demitri asks and Nikola blushes.

"Th-that's-! I-! …None…" Nikola mumbles defeated. "You're the first person who has been to my bedroom, let alone in my bed…I have people over, but only as friends. I'm not one for relationships." He says and Demitri looks at him amused.

"Ohhh? So no love or sex for the little Nikola?" Demitri asks and Nikola blushes.

"Th-that's right! With your grades I'd advise doing the same for a while!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Nikola rolls his eyes. "Why would I repeat myself? I informed you of your stupidity earlier. Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry, so I'm going back to the kitchen." He says before heading out.

"Alright, I'm gonna take a nap!" Demitri says and Nikola freezes in his tracks, looking back annoyed.

"My apartment is not a bed and breakfast. If you take a nap I expect you to get your psych homework done afterword." Nikola says and Demitri rolls his eyes.

"Jeez…I don't need another mom. Besides, how did you know I have psych homework?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks back at him.

"I've taken that class; he likes to have you write one short essay once a week. So you better think of some ideas while you're in bed, because I'm not letting leave until you write it."

"Well if you put it like that, I will definitely not be doing it."

"Wha-? God you are annoying." Nikola groans as Demitri curls up in the bed. "Fine, whatever, I'm going to go make dinner. Are you allergic to anything?" He asks, smirking. "Garlic perhaps?"

Demitri smirks back. "Nikola made a funny, how cute."

"I'm a grown man, I'm not cute." Nikola says and Demitri shrugs.

"Believe what you will. Hurry with dinner though, because I'm starving." Demitri says before rolling over in the bed.

"Ugh…ungrateful little brat…" Nikola mumbles before heading out to the kitchen. He gets to making the pelnene chiushki, a sort of stuffed pepper his mother taught him to make when he was younger. Once he gets that in the over he gets to making the shopska salad, his favorite kind. After he has prepared the salad he goes into the bedroom to check on Demitri, seeing him sound asleep. "Jeez…I'm a tutor…not a babysitter…" He mumbles to himself before going over and covering the sleeping teen. "Enjoy your nap, because when dinner is done I'm going to wake you in the most obnoxious way possible." Nikola whispers before leaving the room to watch TV and check over Demitri's homework.

When the meal is finally done he takes it out and lets it cool before walking into his bedroom with a ladle and sauce pan in hand. "WAKE UP YOU BRAT!" Nikola yells, banging the spoon against the pan and taking pleasure in the sight of Demitri literally jumping awake with a frightened expression. "You really are a kid, aren't you?"

Demitri visibly relaxes when he sees Nikola leaning against the doorway, the ladle and sauce pan now hanging at his side. "Ah, it's you…for a moment I forgot where I was." He says, smiling at Nikola. "Seeing you was relieving." Demitri says earnestly, making Nikola's cheeks heat up a bit.

"You're such a child." Nikola mumbles, turning and heading to the kitchen. "Hurry and get out here to eat!" He calls back.

"Coming~!" Demitri coos, getting out of bed and following Nikola. "Hey, you know, I was thinking-!"

"You're not staying the night." Nikola says quickly and Demitri frowns.

"But…I'll sleep on the couch…"

"We don't know each other well enough. You don't stay at a stranger's house. How do you know I'm not a killer? Or a rapist?"

Demitri smirks. "Nikola, I know you are neither of those. I trust you." He says and Nikola blushes.

"W-well then how do I know YOU aren't one of those things?" Nikola asks and Demitri walks up behind him, bringing his lips to the man's neck.

"If I was…do you think I would kill a man who the school has record of me being with today?" He asks in a low voice and Nikola cringes. "Hah! Got ya! Come on, Nikola! It's college, we're both guys, nothing's gonna happen!" Demitri says, patting Nikola on the back. "Relax! You can lock your bedroom door if you want!"

Nikola groans and gets their plates ready. "Why the hell do you want to stay here so bad? You have a dorm."

"Ahh…well…my dorm mate kind of…really…hates me…" Demitri mumbles, an awkward smile on his face. "He…heh…he just hates me."

"Get a new dorm mate." Nikola says and Demitri sighs.

"The dorms are full, I have nowhere to go."

"…I see…" He mumbles as they sit down at the table and begin eating.

"Wow! Nikola! You're amazing!" Demitri gasps and Nikola blushes. "This food is incredible! I might just have to force you to let me stay simply so I can eat your meals!"

Nikola looks away unamused. "You're only saying that because you haven't had a decent meal." He says before looking back to Demitri. "…However…living with someone who hates you is a major emotional strain and will hinder your academics…so…if you get the rent money, I will let you stay." Nikola says and Demitri lights up.

"Thank you so much Nikola!" Demitri says, jumping up and going to the other side of the table to pull Nikola into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I will help with rent! I will help with food and anything else you want!"

"You really shouldn't be so eager to live with a stranger, idiot. Is your room mate really that bad?" Nikola asks and Demitri nods into his shoulder.

"I owe you so much."

"Pay it back by getting A's in biology so I get good money for tutoring."

Demitri lifts his head up and smiles at him. "Of course! Hey, since we will live together…where am I sleeping?" He asks and Nikola immediately points to the couch.

"There."

"That's so mean!"

Nikola twitches. "Mean? Fuck you! I'm letting you stay in my house after not even knowing you for a day! Just so you know, I'm sending my mother a text right now telling her you live here and if I disappear you did it!"

Demitri smiles. "I guess I'll have to keep a good eye on you then!"

"I'm the older one, I'll be keeping an eye on you. Get it right!" Nikola huffs and Demitri nods.

"Oh hey, by the way…tomorrow night can we have frigărui?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks at him annoyed.

"When is your next biology test?"

"Two weeks."

Nikola sighs. "Let's see…you've been getting D's and F's on all of your home works so far…so you get a B or higher and I'll make it, along with whatever you want for dessert." He says and Demitri frowns.

"Getting a B? That's impossible!"

Nikola looks at him annoyed. "I'm your tutor; nothing is impossible! Now hurry up and eat so you can do your homework."

Demitri sighs. "You're so pushy…"

* * *

><p>AN: Nikola is like a nagging mom XD Poor Demitri. Oh and for the record frigărui is just a Romanian Kabob.


	3. The Roommate

**Love is an art**

**Chapter Three: The room mate**

* * *

><p>Nikola yawns and wakes up to the feeling of something pressed up against him. Immediately tensing up he turns and comes face to face with a sleeping Demitri in his bed. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He asks angrily, being ignored. "You son of a…" Reaching forward he grabs Demitri's hair and yanks. "Get out of my bed!"<p>

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Nikola! Be nice!" Demitri whines before grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the pillow. "Calm down! We didn't do anything!"

"I don't care! You don't get into someone else's bed without permission!"

"But you DID give me permission! I came in and asked and you said yes!" Demitri says and Nikola brings his other hand over to smack him on top of the head.

"OF course I said yes you idiot! I was half asleep! I would have said yes to anything!" Nikola scolds and Demitri looks at him sadly.

"Really? Damn, I could have gotten you to do so much more than let me in your bed…" He says disappointed before receiving a very hard pinch of his cheek.

"I don't care what you mean by that…don't you dare take advantage of my hospitality while half asleep."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop hurting me! I simply meant I could have gotten you to agree to help me get my stuff from my dorm today!" Demitri whines and Nikola shrugs, burrowing under his covers.

"Too late now." He says and hears the sad sigh Demitri lets out. "…Is it really that bad…?" Nikola asks and pokes his head out to see him. "Are they really…that bad?"

Demitri looks at him surprised for a moment before smiling awkwardly. "N-not at all!"

"Liar." Nikola says annoyed before sitting up and looking back at him. "So when are we going?" He asks, receiving a surprised look from Demitri.

"Y-you don't have to-!"

"Tell me a time or I'm dragging you there now." Nikola threats as he gets out of bed.

"U-um….give me…two hours." Demitri says, jumping up as well. "I want to make up breakfast!" He smiles and Nikola looks at him suspiciously.

"…Can you even cook? Idiots like you usually have a hard time mastering fire…"

"Nikola, be nice." Demitri says, the smile still on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about? I just insulted you, idiot." Nikola groans and Demitri pats him on the head.

"I know, but it was a joke. I like when you joke." Demitri says and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"Who said I was joking. At any rate, go on and make breakfast. I'm going to shower." Nikola mumbles, heading into the bathroom.

"Oh! I need to shower too! How good is your hot water?" Demitri asks as Nikola begins taking his shirt off in the door frame.

"Hm…you should be able to shower after me, as long as you don't take hours." He says before tossing his shirt into the hamper across the hallway.

"Aww…that sucks. I like long showers…" Demitri says, his eyes subtly looking over Nikola before the boy glares at him.

"Just what the hell do you plan on doing in my shower? Pervert!"

"Eh? N-no! Not like that! I just like being in the heat for a long time!" Demitri exclaims, his face now bright red.

"Bull shit. You're seventeen, I'm not stupid." Nikola says. "If you like hot water so much…why don't you take a bath?"

Demitri's eyes light up. "Really? Alright! I can buy some bath salts on the way back! What kind of scents do you like? I like some of the flower ones, and vanilla. Oh! But you know what I really like? Moonlight Path! It's so good smelling and such a pretty name!" He says excitedly as Nikola twitches.

"…The fuck is wrong with you? Are you even a real man? Who pays attention to SCENTS? God you are stupid…" Nikola grumbles, heading into the bathroom.

"So you don't have any bath salts?" Demitri asks sadly and Nikola blushes.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous." He says, heading into his bathroom.

"Huh…wonder why he blushed at that…" Demitri mumbles before heading to the kitchen. He quickly starts making eggs and pancakes, turning the stove up to high so they cook quicker. When he burns them he quickly tosses them out and goes through the fridge, getting yogurt and fruit.

"…I smell smoke." Nikola says as he comes out in just jeans, making Demitri stare and wonder how someone so defensive about anything 'sexual' is ok with walking around dripping wet and half naked around him. "You burned breakfast, didn't you?" He asks and Demitri blushes a little.

"W-well…I...heh…we have yogurt and fruit! Yummy, right?" Demitri asks and Nikola sighs in defeat.

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up so we can get your crap. I have plans today." Nikola says as he goes into the kitchen, making a batch of pancakes.

"Yes of course, whatever makes you happy Nikola." Demitri says, his usual smile in place.

"…I think I just got goose bumps." Nikola mumbles in annoyance before passing out the food and eating.

"I have that effect on people." Demitri teases, winking at him.

"Th-those aren't the goose bumps I meant!" Nikola huffs before they both eat. After they finally get done and Demitri gets ready, Nikola brings them to his car and follows the teen's directions to his dorm.

"I-I'll go in first…" Demitri says, opening the door to show a boy with pale blonde hair and dark purple eyes. Once he and Nikola enter, the strange teen's eyes fall on them and he gives them a bone-chilling smile. No wonder Demitri doesn't like it here.

"You came back? Is this the guy you stayed with? He's cute, da?"

"He has his moments, Ivan. I'm only here to get my stuff and leave."

"Oh good, now I don't have to worry about seeing you around anymore." Ivan says and Nikola looks at him angrily. People who lack manners really piss Nikola off.

"Yeah yeah." Demitri says, gathering his stuff into bags and suitcases with Nikola's help.

"So why are you letting him live with you? Do you have a vampire fetish?" Ivan asks and Demitri sighs, making Nikola twitch a little. He wants to go over and ream the kid a new one. To kick his ass. Anything to put him in his place. He won't though. Why? Because that is rude. Not to mention Demitri could get in trouble for that.

"I don't. Demitri doesn't look like a vampire." Nikola says, not looking up from the clothes he is currently packing.

"No? Strange…I thought fangs and red eyes were indicative of vampires." Ivan mumbles in an innocent tone that makes Nikola speak up.

"There is only one and it isn't a fang, it is a sharp canine. Some people have those. Besides…aren't purple eyes just as strange as red?" He asks and Ivan stares at him angrily for a moment before sitting up, giving him another smile.

"Demitri, I would like you to take your little boyfriend and leave now." Ivan says sweetly and Demitri, thankfully finished with packing, nods and places his stuff out the door before gently grabbing Nikola's arm and bringing him out.

"What an asshole." Nikola grumbles, grabbing some of the bags before following Demitri out. "If I could I would go back in there and-!"

"Nikola!" Demitri yells and Nikola falls silent. "Please calm down…Ivan is a scary guy…so just…"

"I'm not stupid Demitri. I happen to know very well that even on my best day he could easily take me. Besides, I don't fight people. I just…really, really want to." Nikola says before looking at Demitri. "Don't take everything someone says in a rage seriously." He adds before noticing the look on Demitri's face. The teen is shaking, staring at the ground. Nikola frowns sympathetically before reaching out and patting him on the head. "Hey. I don't know what he was like during the time you were there…but that doesn't matter anymore. You're my problem now, right?" He teases a little and Demitri blushes.

"Thank you…for taking me in despite my looks…" Demitri mumbles and Nikola looks at him confused for a minute before getting annoyed.

"What the hell? Don't be such a victim Demitri. There are others with those kind of teeth, some who have both sides like that. Then there is the fact that your looks are amazing, period. I don't know if you have noticed, but since we have been no campus almost all the girls have looked at you. Not in the 'oh my god what a freak' way either, but in the 'oh wow, he's really hot' way." Nikola says, noticing the small frown still on Demitri's face. "And as for your eyes…I've seen a few other students here with them. Besides…I...don't think it would be you without them. I mean…you're good looking without them as well, no matter your eye color you would look nice…but I think you look best with red." He mumbles, blushing a little.

"Nikola…you…" Demitri stares at him surprised, his face bright red. He never thought in a million years he would get such nice words from Nikola, yet he's gotten them within two days. He wonders how many other people were lucky enough to receive Nikola's praise, and if they felt as happy about it as he does right now. "Nikola…" He says again, a smile coming to his face. "Thank you."

Nikola's blush deepens and he looks away. "Wh-whatever...just know that I don't say anything I don't mean."

Demitri's smile widens and he sets his bags down, making Nikola come to a stop. He goes to ask Demitri what he's doing but is quickly silenced by a tight hug. "You're the best friend a person could ask for."

Nikola gets flustered and tries to get out of his arms. "Wh-what are you doing? Cut it out! I'm getting glares from the girls!" He yells and Demitri backs away.

"Right, right. So…on a completely unrelated note…" Demitri begins, bending over to pick up his stuff. "Do you think I could maybe sleep in the bed tonight without having to ask an incoherent you?" He asks and Nikola twitches.

"You're seriously asking that HERE? Shut up and get in the car!" Nikola orders and Demitri obliges, going silent and walking ahead of Nikola to the car. "…And…I guess…if you stay on your side…you can. I-it's a big bed, and if you will be living there you shouldn't sleep on the couch." He says and Demitri looks back at him happily.

"Nikola you're the best! Thank you so much! I can't wait to sleep with you!" Demitri says excitedly and Nikola pales.

"W-watch your wording! Wh-who the hell even says something like that anyways? God you're so annoying…"

* * *

><p>AN: FF is being weird...anyways! HEre's chapter three! I will work on my other stuff...for the record...I'm just really loving these two right now XD By the way...this is going up to M. I know! I know! I'm sorry! I thought it would be a quick story, but it won't, and since there aren't a lot out there where they have sex...(or are together period) I figured...I should do that. lD


	4. The Hidden Picture

**Love Is an Art**

_**Chapter Four: The hidden picture**_

* * *

><p>Nikola wakes up and feels a pair of arms around his waist along with deep and even breathing against the back of his neck. Had it been a few weeks ago, when Demitri first moved in, he would freak out and kick the ever loving shit out of the guy. However, it isn't and he now has somewhat gotten used to it. It isn't that he exactly likes it, but he just knows it is an unwinnable battle.<p>

For the first few weeks he would wake up, hurt Demitri until he promised not to do it again, and end up repeating the cycle the next morning. It doesn't make sense to either of them, really. Demitri even told him he's never slept with other people or even stuffed animals, which Nikola still highly doubts, so he doesn't understand himself why he would hold a random person who is near him. To avoid any awkward ideas, they have mutually decided to drop it. Now they don't even acknowledge it when they wake up; Demitri no longer apologizes for an hour and Nikola no longer ignores him for an hour.

All they do is wake up, move away from each other, and go on their way. Nikola will make breakfast and Demitri will make the bed and clean up the house. You would think it's a mundane life but it's not. Not when Demitri is around.

"Hmm…good morning." Demitri mumbles, moving away and sitting up to yawn.

"Good morning, Demitri." Nikola says before sliding out of the bed to get breakfast ready.

"Hey! Today is my biology test results!" Demitri says, coming up behind Nikola. "Be ready to make me some frigărui!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Nikola mumbles, rolling his eyes.

"You should come in with me and see the grade yourself to witness my greatness!" Demitri exclaims and Nikola groans.

"Do I have to? I don't have any classes today. I've been thinking of looking for a job today, actually." Nikola says and Demitri frowns.

"They advise us not to do that while in college, Nikola. It's too much at once."

"I know…but we need to make money…"

Demitri sighs. "Yeah…we do…leave that up to me though!" He says determinedly and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"I'll give you two weeks. I don't want you getting an actual job though, with your grades it's a bad idea. Find a way to make some money and we'll save it." Nikola says. "A-and no whoring yourself out!" He quickly adds, making Demitri laugh a little.

"Just what kind of guy do you think I am? I have other ways to make money!" Demitri says before grabbing some breakfast and heading out. "I'll take a picture of my grade! Be prepared!"

"Mm. Good luck." Nikola says before Demitri comes up and hugs him. "Wha-?"

"You're so nice Nikola!"

"My god! Shut up and get off!" He orders and Demitri nods.

"Alright! I'll be home around one! Bye!" Demitri says before heading out.

"…I think I might hate artists…" Nikola mumbles to himself before gathering some materials to meet one of the other kids he tutors. Today is a girl from Hungary. They actually get along pretty well; since Elizaveta is both serious and fun it's a nice change from Demitri who is a complete child.

He heads over to her place, which is only a few buildings down from the apartment he shares with Demitri. He knocks on the door and Elizaveta quickly answers, a smile on her face when she sees him.

"Good morning Nikola! You sure are an early bird, huh?" Elizaveta asks and Nikola nods.

"Well there's that…and Demitri wakes me up. Stupid guy with his hands all over me at night…" Nikola mumbles before noticing a strange bright look in Elizaveta's eyes. "Um…Elizaveta…?"

"Where does he usually touch? How soon does he do this? Oh! Wait! Before all of that! What does he look like?" Elizaveta asks and Nikola looks at her suspiciously.

"…What the hell? Why are you asking these weird questions? You seriously don't know who Demitri is?" Nikola asks and Elizaveta shakes her head. "Hm…well…he's a new boy here, so I guess it makes sense. He's seventeen, has light hair, red eyes, and a sharp canine tooth. He is an art major and has the mentality of a four year old and-!"

"THAT BOY?" Elizaveta asks, fuming. "I hate him! He's such an idiot! We have classes together and it takes everything in my not to kill him!" She says and Nikola looks at her surprised.

"Huh…? Seriously…?"

"Seriously! Every time we meet we fight! I can't stand him and I'm pretty sure it's mutual!" She huffs before looking over to Nikola sympathetically. "I can't believe you have to put up with him every day at home. You poor thing."

Nikola shrugs. "I don't think he's that bad…he can be annoying…but he means well." He says, getting a little annoyed at her hate towards Demitri.

Elizaveta picks up on it and smiles a little. "I'm sorry, I'm bad mouthing someone you obviously care about. Let's drop the subject and get to work." She says, sitting on her couch and pulling out a math book.

"Alright, fair enough." Nikola says, sitting down with her and ignoring the small smirk on Elizaveta's lips. He knows why she's smirking, the lack of a denial over Demitri being important to him. Normally he would deny something like that, but what is the point? It's not like it's a lie, he obviously does care about Demitri, not that he would ever let Demitri actually know. That brat would start being even more annoying than usual.

After a few hours with Elizaveta working on her math, Nikola heads back home. On his way back, since Demitri hasn't sent him any message on his grade, he decides to swing by campus. Getting out of his car he goes over to the science wing and goes to the door of the biology 101 teacher. Demitri has already given him his identification number so he looks for it on the exam sheet. Spotting it his eyes light up at the sight of the B+ next to it. He smiles at his phone, getting ready to text Demitri.

As his fingers go over the keyboard he comes to a stop, embarrassed by his own excitement over someone else's success. He sighs and closes his phone, deciding he will go to get the food. Wondering around, he sees the art wing and decides to go in. Not to see Demitri himself, but to see if any of his work is displayed. Two weeks together and he has yet to see anything the teen draws. His eyes wonder the walls, stands, and other things for something with Demitri's name. Finally he comes upon a whole wall filled with the boy's work.

They are all beautiful; sculptures, paintings, charcoal, watercolors, digital art. Anything you can think of he has done and has an example up. Each one captures an emotion, all different from one another; most are emotions he hasn't even seen in the boy. There is one feeling missing from the collage though, he can't pinpoint what, but whatever it is there is a large area in the middle that is empty and waiting for it.

His eyes wonder from the wall and into a classroom, seeing a bunch of people at work. Including Demitri. Moving closer he sees a little of what he is working on, mostly noticing a deep black and some greens. Shrugging to himself he decides to leave and get the ingredients for Demitri's dinner.

A few hours later Demitri returns home with a large portfolio. "Nikola! Nikola! Come here! Come quick!" He hollers and Nikola sighs, coming into the living room.

"What do you want? What's with the portfolio?" Nikola asks and Demitri sets it down against the couch before running up to Nikola with his exam.

"Look!" He yells, shoving the paper in Nikola's face. "I got a B+! A B+ Nikola! All thanks to you! You're the best!" Demitri says before jumping on Nikola, making them both fall backwards into a rocking chair.

"C-calm down! You're gonna hurt us!" Nikola scolds and Demitri nods, standing up.

"Sorry…but I was just really…" Demitri trails off, noticing the smile on Nikola's face. "Huh?"

"Congrats, Demitri." Nikola says and Demitri blushes a little.

"Ah…um…oh! That's not the only good news I have!" Demitri says and goes to his portfolio. "I have got some people to buy some of my works!"

Nikola's eyes light up and he jumps up from the chair. "No way! Really?" He asks and Demitri nods happily. "That's amazing!" Nikola exclaims, walking up to Demitri and hugging him. "We can save some money and won't be so strapped for cash! This is the best! You're amazing Demitri!"

Demitri stares down at him wide eyed and blushing. "N-Nikola…thanks…I'll be making about 127 pounds for each one. I'm selling around five this time around." He says and Nikola looks at him shocked.

"That's a lot…what ones are you selling?"

Demitri grins and sits down, pulling the pictures out. "Well, the five I am definitely selling are these." He says, showing Nikola a painting of an animal, a little girl, Queen Elizabeth I, and two other random people. "Then there is one I was told I could get double the amount I was offered for the others…but…"

"Double the amount? You should definitely go for it!" Nikola exclaims and Demitri sighs.

"The only reason it is double the amount is because I was so unwilling to let go of it…it's not even done anyways." Demitri says and Nikola looks at him confused.

"What could be such an important picture that you won't sell it for double what the others are giving you?" Nikola asks and Demitri blushes.

"W-well...we were supposed to draw something important to us…and…it suddenly turned into something I wasn't exactly expecting…but I don't want to get rid of it." Demitri says, looking down shyly.

"I see…will you just show me it?" Nikola asks and Demitri shakes his head no.

"N-no way! You can't see it!" Demitri whines and Nikola stands up, going over to him.

"You have no say." Nikola says before leaning down and grabbing the portfolio, yanking it out of Demitri's hands before running away as the teen gets up to get it back. He heads to the bedroom and comes to a stop at the foot of the bed, the painting out and in his hands. "…Demitri…this is…wh-what is this?" In Nikola's hands is a painting of himself. It's both amazing and highly embarrassing. He looks back to Demitri confused, both blushing. "Is this me…?"

Demitri looks down shyly. "I-it is…if you want I'll stop painting it…but people are loving it so much…they say it's my best piece…I guess you are just a wonderful model." He says and Nikola looks away annoyed.

"I-idiot…it's not me that makes it…" Nikola mumbles, trailing off to avoid saying the truth. It isn't the 'model' that is so appealing in this work; it's the artist's feelings. "A-anyways…I don't want you to stop painting it…even if it is embarrassing…"

"You want me to sell it so you don't have to-?"

"No way!" Nikola says firmly, holding the painting closer. "It's me, it's mine! I-I mean…I don't want some creepy person hanging a picture of me up in their house!"

Demitri looks at him surprised for a moment before smiling. "As you wish." He says before realizing something. "Oh, hey…Nikola."

"Hm?" Nikola asks, not really playing attention as he places the painting on the bed.

"I guess you were wrong. I can make a living off of my paintings." Demitri says happily and Nikola freezes.

"…You…" Nikola stops himself from saying anything disheartening. "Good job, Demitri." He says, looking over at him and smiling. "You're a great artist Demitri; I hope you continue to have success."

Demitri smiles back. "Thank you Nikola. That really means a lot." He says before walking up to the bed and looking down at the painting. "So! I was thinking…since this is so popular…I'm going to use you for more of my assignments!"

"Like hell you are!"

"B-but I like drawing you! Oh! Speaking of which, in a few weeks we are doing nudes and I was thinking-!" Demitri gets cut off with a pillow slapping him across the face.

"You will NEVER see me naked and will in NO way EVER immortalize it! Tonight you sleep on the couch!" Nikola orders and Demitri frowns.

"Wha-? Whhhyyyyyyy?"

"Shut up and get into the dining room for dinner!"

"No way! How did you know in time to make diner first?" Demitri asks and Nikola blushes.

"D-don't question me and EAT!"

"Y-yes sir!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah...I really need to work on my other stuff...lD Also, for those who ask anonymously and I couldn't answer; no, Demitri is not saying those innuendos on purpose. He is innocent. Alllssssooooo thank you ALL for reading and reviewing so far!


	5. A Night Out

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Five: A night out**_

* * *

><p>Demitri sits on the couch, flipping through channels, until the door slowly opens. Walking in, wide eyed and pale as a ghost, is Nikola. He wordlessly comes to the couch and sits next to him. As close to him as possible. "Nikola? Something happen during class?" He asks and Nikola yawns, shaking his head no.<p>

"Not at all. I'm just tired." Nikola says, yawning. "Classes seem to drag on forever since we started practicing embalming." He mumbles before resting his head on Demitri's shoulder, his eyes closing.

"You're cute when you're tired Nikola." Demitri teases, earning a lazy pinch to his arm. "This class has you working pretty hard, huh? This weekend we should do something fun. I've finally been paid for the last picture I auctioned a month ago, so we can go do whatever you like! Anything at all!"

"I want to sleep all day and night." Nikola mumbles and Demitri sighs.

"Well…you can do that tomorrow I guess, since we have no classes."

"Mm…I can't…have to tutor…"

"You're wearing yourself out. Use the two week break starting tomorrow to relax. I told you, I got us money." Demitri says and Nikola moves away.

"I have a duty to my school and those I am tutoring. I don't slack with you, why should I with them? If I did that Elizaveta would accuse me of favoritism." Nikola mutters and Demitri twitches a little.

"Well you damn well better like me more than that woman." He says bitterly and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"God you two are so immature." Nikola huffs before getting up and swaying to the kitchen, grabbing some coffee. "You two need to get along better. I like her and would like to invite her over for lunch someday without worrying about a double murder dirtying up my apartment."

"I promise I'll do it in the bathtub." Demitri says bitterly. Of course he hates Elizaveta for many reasons, but one of the more recent one that has arisen is jealousy. Not only does she get some of Nikola's time, but she gets him alone in her house. She's also the only person he has ever admitted to liking in anyway. It is just unfair.

"How thoughtful of you Demitri." Nikola says half-heartedly before going back to the couch.

"So…um…are you sure there's nothing you want to do this weekend?" Demitri asks and Nikola sighs.

"There is a museum around here I have yet to see. That would be fun." He mumbles, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ugh…you would say that, wouldn't you? Don't you ever want to go to clubs?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks at him amused.

"Are you even old enough to get into a club? Little boy." He teases, the smirk on his face making Demitri pout.

"I can go. I simply can't drink for a few more months. I don't like alcohol anyways." Demitri says and Nikola shrugs.

"Me neither. I also don't like dancing. If you want to go to a club, go with some of your new friends. That Arthur guy seems to like that stuff. He'll drink and his boyfriend can dance with you." Nikola points out and Demitri pouts.

"Alright…but it's not as fun…" Demitri says and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"Please, those two are more suited for you to spend time with than I am any day." Nikola replies, taking another sip of his coffee as he watches Demitri sink into his spot. Now is where Demitri will sulk because Nikola said something against their friendship. He's not fishing. Just because he knows this, and wouldn't hate to hear a long ramble about how great he is in Demitri's eyes, doesn't mean he's fishing. It's been a long day of orders and worries, praise would be nice.

"…I guess so. We aren't exactly alike…our ideas of fun are completely different." Demitri says and Nikola's eyes widen as his jaw slacks open in shock. Where's the teary-eyed 'don't say that you're my best friend' crap Nikola always had to listen to? Since when did Demitri face the facts? Why of all days did it have to be today?

"Heh…yeah…that's true. I like going to museums and you like dancing at clubs…" Nikola laughs awkwardly. "W-well…I'm going to go to bed." He says, getting up and putting his cup in the sink before heading to the bedroom. Once inside he slides off his coat and throws himself onto the bed in exhaustion. Climbing fully into it he slides off his pants and slides under the covers, ignoring the footsteps heading into the room.

"Hm? Nikola are you really that tire?" Demitri asks and Nikola nods. "I see…" He says before smiling. "Get some rest! We can do something together tomorrow."

"Ugghhhh…all I'm doing tomorrow is sleeping…" Nikola groans and Demitri nods.

"Of course. Good night, Nikola." Demitri says softly before returning to the living room.

The next morning Nikola wakes up to an empty bed. He looks to Demitri's side and notices it hasn't been touched at all. "…Huh? What is that idiot up to…?" Nikola mumbles, getting up and heading out of the room to the living room, seeing a blanket and some pillows. "He isn't even in here?" He groans to himself before turning and seeing Demitri heading to the kitchen. "Ah…there you are."

Demitri stops and looks at him, smiling. "Did you sleep well? It's noon. I told Elizaveta that you were catching up on sleep today and not to call again. Ever." He says, the smile turning a little sinister.

"…Ah…please don't do that…" Nikola says, a nervous smile now on his face.

"Well, at any rate…I have breakfast ready." Demitri mumbles and Nikola shrugs.

"Alright. Yogurt sounds nice." Nikola teases, going out and grabbing the bowl of yogurt and berries.

"Oh right, I'm going out today. Arthur and some of the guys are gonna be hanging out so I figured I'd go too." Demitri says, catching Nikola off-guard. "I just finished getting ready, so I will see you later. Take it easy." He says, smiling as he heads out.

Nikola stands in shocked silence. Since when did Demitri go hang out with them and not beg Nikola to come? Shrugging it off, he goes to the shower, singing to himself his favorite song. "No chance! No way! I won't say it no, no! You swoon! You sigh! Don't deny it oh-oh! It's too cliché!" He sings at the top of his lungs, as a sort of distraction from his frustration at Demitri. Of course he sings this song every day, since it's his absolute favorite, but today he can be louder without Demitri around.

When he finishes his shower he gets changed and calls up Elizaveta, telling her he'll be over to tutor in a few minutes. After he does that he returns home, around seven at night, and sees that Demitri still isn't home. Feeling both dread and frustration Nikola huffs and sits on the couch.

"Maybe…" He mumbles nervously. "M-maybe he's tired of me…?" Nikola pouts before groaning to himself. "Ugh! Why do I care? It's just stupid Demitri! God I hate him so much! Just because I don't like going to clubs I'm suddenly not fun…" He says sadly before standing up. "I'll show him!"

Meanwhile Demitri is following Arthur and their group into a club, a pretty nearby one at that. It's luckily not too crowded, although the music is booming and making the whole place shake. Looking at his watch he notices it's about nine at night and wonders whether he will be bitched out for being out so late. Then again, despite how Nikola acts, he's not Demitri's mother.

"Come on Demitri! I'll buy you a soda!" Arthur says and Demitri smiles.

"Alright! Sounds good!" Demitri replies and follows him to the bar. Once there he sits down on a stool and looks out to the dance floor until a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind.

"Ahah! Demitri~!" A familiar, yet slightly off, voice coos into his ear before kissing his cheek. "I was wondering where you were! I've made sssoooo many friends in the past two hours!"

Twitching, Demitri looks back to see a grinning Nikola. "…What the…? Did you just kiss me…? Nikola…are you drunk?"

"Haha! I might be! I've been given, like, five drinks tonight and I'm just! So! Happy! It's so much fun!" Nikola says to the now horrified Demitri. "Come on! Come on! Let's go dance!"

"Ah…Nikola…are you ok…?"

"I'm awesome! Just tops! Come on now!"

Demitri sighs and allows Nikola to grab his hands and drag him to the floor where Nikola starts dancing, a very confused Demitri following suit. "Since when do you do this?" He asks and Nikola smiles.

"Oh I do this aaallll the time! I just haven't since you came because you need a good role model! But in reality, I totally love these sort of things!" Nikola answers before noticing someone. "Oh! Hey! It's Henry!" He says, pointing to some unfamiliar guy before running over. "Henry!"

The man looks over confused before smiling. "Ah! Nikola! Hey there!" He says, grinning at Nikola. "You sure have grown up since freshman year! Still as cute as ever though!" Henry teases patting Nikola on the head. "Would you like me to buy you a drink?" He asks, a look in his eyes that makes Demitri nervous.

"No he wouldn't." Demitri says, grabbing Nikola's wrist and pulling him closer. "He's trying to work off the alcohol he's already had. Come on Nikola, fresh air will help."

Nikola looks at Demitri confused for a minute before shrugging. "Don't worry about it Henry! He's my roommate! Such a good kid looking out for me!" He coos as he's dragged away to the, surprisingly, empty balcony off of the club and over the river.

"What are you doing?" Demitri asks angrily and Nikola looks at him surprised.

"Huh…? I'm having fun. You know; getting drunk, dancing, and talking to new people…" Nikola answers, his voice becoming quieter with every word.

"But this isn't you Nikola!" Demitri says and Nikola fumes.

"Because I'm not fun, right? I'm just some boring guy who talks about school, dead people, and history all day! I am too…boring and I get that! B-but…but…I want you around…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri looks at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm always around, Nikola."

"N-no! I bore you and that's why you agreed with me instead of saying all the normal things like 'you're my best friend! You're so cool!' and all the other crap! Th-then you run off today without trying to force me to go like you usually do…and…you didn't sleep in bed last night…and you just tossed some yogurt and berries in a bowl to fake kindness and ran off! All because you're bored of me!"

Demitri stares in shock. "N-Nikola…that's…none of that is what's happening. I didn't say those things because it pisses you off usually…and I left today because you wanted to sleep all day, so I was giving you a rest. That's also why I didn't sleep in the room last night…and…and…I worked really hard on your breakfast, you brat!" He huffs and Nikola looks at him confused.

"How the hell did you work on it?" Nikola asks skeptically and Demitri glares.

"I made sure to make it look aesthetically pleasing! That's one of those things sophisticated people like; pretty food! I did it for you, since you're so sophisticated! I was gonna bring it to you in bed, but you got up and came out…s-so don't tell me I didn't work on it!" Demitri huffs and Nikola blushes a little.

"…You did…? That's so thoughtful!" Nikola coos and Demitri blushes. "A-also…I...don't hate when you say those things…it makes me feel better. You're the only person who says that sort of stuff to me…and…it makes me happy…even if it's awkward." He mumbles and Demitri smiles.

"Oh yeah? I see. More compliments it is!"

"N-not more! Just…the same amount…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri nods.

"Of course!" Demitri reaches out and places a hand on Nikola's head.

"…You're the best friend I've ever had in literally ever, Demitri." Nikola says, looking at the ground shyly. "You make me happier than anyone else…I-it's weird…I don't want to be one of those stupid emotional people…but I was so worried today…"

Demitri smiles softly. "You're an interesting drunk, Nikola." He says before sliding his hand through his hair and to the back of the neck, gently pulling him closer into a hug. "You're my best friend too, Nikola. Ever. Just because we don't share the same interests doesn't mean we can't be friends. We listen to each other and, as you said yourself, make each other happy. Isn't that what friends do?"

"Hm…I guess…" Nikola says before shifting awkwardly. "Um…hey Demitri…"

"Yes?"

"…This is kind of creeping me out…it's reminding me of chick flicks…can you maybe get off?" He asks and Demitri laughs a little.

"Of course. Well, let's go home, okay?" Demitri offers and Nikola frowns.

"But don't you want to stay and have fun?" Nikola asks and Demitri smiles.

"You're not gonna like my answer."

"…Why?"

"It'll remind you of chick flicks." Demitri teases and Nikola pouts at him.

"Meany face."

"Alright…I don't like you like this, okay? I don't like it at all. Granted, the honesty is interesting, but I far prefer the normal you." Demitri says, smiling embarrassed. "I guess I'm weird, huh?"

Nikola stares at him for a moment before smiling back. "You really are a chick!"

"Am not! Now let's just go home!" Demitri says, pouting. Nikola easily gives in and allows Demitri to drive his car home, both immediately getting into bed. "Hey Nikola~!" He coos, making the man look at him. "Wanna cuddle~?"

Nikola blushes bright red and looks away embarrassed. "I-idiot! What did I say about chick flick moments?" He asks and Demitri laughs a little.

"I figured it would be that."

"Besides…you're the one who is supposed to do it." Nikola mumbles and Demitri stares in shock.

"…Huh? What did you just say?" He asks, leaning closer. "Want to repeat that?"

"N-no!" Nikola whines and Demitri laughs a little before placing an arm around him.

"I do prefer you the way you normally are. At least then I get to be sneaky." Demitri teases and Nikola huffs, burying his face in his pillow.

"There's no need to be…I've grown to like the warmth…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri blushes.

"W-well…um…good night." He says awkwardly and Nikola nods, both quickly falling asleep.

The next morning Nikola wakes up with a pounding headache, and perfect memory of the night before. "Oh dear god…I said all those things…I wonder if a jump from this floor can kill me…"

"It's possible." Demitri says, coming in with a tray holding a bowl of yogurt and juice, along with medicine. "I brought some stuff for your hangover~!"

"…Ugh…I'm never getting drunk again…I knew there was a reason I hated it." Nikola groans, taking the food.

"Hey Nikola…funny question…why did you kiss me on the cheek?" Demitri asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I had just finished talking to Elizaveta and had something she said running through my head about how she wants to caress and kiss the cheek of her girlfriend. A lot of people like the idea of that. I didn't get why touching someone's cheek is such a big deal so I used a neutral person as an experiment." Nikola explains, eating his yogurt.

"Well…that makes perfect sense." Demitri says sarcastically before looking away shyly. "Now…um…you remember everything from last night, right?" He asks and Nikola nods. "Good. Don't forget what I said. Ever." Demitri smiles at him before getting up and heading out. "Oh! And try not to sing Disney songs too loudly in the shower today~!" He teases and Nikola twitches.

"Fuck you! It's only one song and if I do that you better not fucking touch me at night anymore! Now that I know it's on purpose! Perverted liar!" Nikola yells and Demitri smirks.

"Oh…but I'm so warm, Nikola."

"Don't hold a drunk man's words against him! You horrible person!"

* * *

><p>AN: Henry doesn't represent anyone. OH GOD SO FLUFFY!Maybe it's too fluffy...perhaps I should have toned it down. Is that emotional growth in their friendship? Why I think it is~! Maybe...or just a drunken man rambling stupid shit. *shot* Awww a kiss on the cheek! Cute right? MORE FLUFF! It's not random though, it came to me today when my friend was molesting my cheek (she likes to rub random exposed skin of mine because it's so soft lD) and she was all 'cheeks are awesome~' and we got into an interesting conversation about it. lD *cough* ANYWAYS! Wanna know why it's so long? And fluffy? CAUSE I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT AND AM SUPER STOKED! MY BROTHER FINALLY KNOCKED UP HIS WIFE! *KILLED* I need to work on my other stuff BUT YOU PEOPLE KEEP GIVING ME SUCH AMAZING REVIEWS I CAN'T STOP! Anyone who actually read all of this...I love you, you magnificent people.


	6. A Day Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the British Museum**

**Love is an art**

_**Chapter Six: A day out**_

* * *

><p>Nikola sits up in bed and yawns, looking over to see the other side of the bed empty. It's now the last week of their break, and he has to admit he feels much better. He's been able to get some rest and, after threatening to poising Demitri's food, has reached an agreement with his roommate to never mention the night he got drunk. Ever. After stretching a little, Nikola gets out of the bed and goes to the kitchen.<p>

"Ah, good morning Nikola~!" Demitri says, pouring a cup of coffee. "Your hair is looking wonderful today." He teases, patting the curly mess on Nikola's head.

"Ugh…shut up…I'll shower and brush it in a minute…I just want some coffee first…" Nikola mumbles, taking the coffee and sitting down next to Demitri on the couch.

"You are simply lovely in the morning." Demitri says and Nikola looks at him annoyed.

"How are you so lively every second of every day?" Nikola asks making Demitri shrugs.

"I don't know…but it didn't really happen until I moved in here." Demitri says before smiling at Nikola. "Never underestimate the power of having someone care, I guess~!"

Nikola blushes and glares. "S-stupid! Speaking of which…have you finished your weekend homework? You should do that today." He says and Demitri shakes his head no.

"We're going out today." Demitri says and Nikola twitches.

"I don't remember agreeing to that. what stupid place are you dragging me to now?" Nikola asks and Demitri smiles.

"It's a secret~! Go get ready!" Demitri says and Nikola sighs, heading to the shower. Once he gets out he sees Demitri standing at the door, waiting for him. "Come on! Come on!"

Nikola sighs. "I take it I'm not driving…"

"Nope! In fact…" Demitri goes up to him and wraps one of his ties around Nikola's head, covering his eyes. "You're not allowed to see anything." He whispers into Nikola's ear, making him blush.

"You're creeping me out…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri laughs.

"If only I cared~!"Demitri says, placing his hands on Nikola's shoulders from behind and leading him out. He brings them to the car and helps him in before driving off.

"You know…someone looking into the car might think I'm being kidnapped." Nikola points out and Demitri laughs a little.

"It isn't too far away. We'll be fine." Demitri says as he drives.

"…No one else would be stupid enough to blindfold me and steal my car…" Nikola mumbles to himself and Demitri looks at him curiously.

"What would you do if someone else had?" He asks and Nikola huffs.

"I take off the blindfold and take back my key, obviously. Then I would kick their ass." Nikola answers and Demitri smiles.

"I'm glad to see I'm special." He says and Nikola blushes.

"I didn't say that you idiot!"

"Really? I could have sworn I heard 'anyone else wouldn't get away with it, but you can because you're special'…hm…"

"Don't twist my words you ass!" Nikola groans and Demitri laughs.

"I'm not twisting anything. Ah! Here we are!" Demitri says and parks, getting out and going to Nikola's door to open it. He takes Nikola's hand to help him out of the car and to a flight of stairs.

"W-would you take off the damn blind fold? I can hear people around!" Nikola commands and Demitri quickly undoes it, letting the tie fall to Nikola's shoulders so he can see the large museum they are now at. The British Museum of all things. "Wha…? Th-this isn't the museum down the road…we were in the car for an hour?" He asks surprised and Demitri smiles.

"Amazing how time flies, huh?" Demitri asks before patting Nikola on the back. "You have been working so hard and I decided to find a museum I thought you would like best, so I did some research with Arthur's help and decided upon this one!"

Nikola looks at him surprised. "You…why do you do such strange things?" He asks awkwardly and Demitri grins.

"Because you're my best friend and I love you!" Demitri answers and Nikola goes bright red, shoving the tie into Demitri's chest as he heads up the stairs.

"D-don't say that to someone you just blindfolded. It's weird." Nikola stutters out and Demitri smiles.

"I don't get an 'I love you too'? Or even a 'you're the best friend a person could ask for'? Since I know you have issues with the 'l' word." Demitri asks and Nikola looks at him annoyed.

"You're such a child. Just come on." Nikola huffs, going over to Demitri and grabbing his hand, dragging him up the stairs.

Demitri blushes a little and looks at their hands embarrassed. "Right…" They get inside and Demitri feels Nikola's hand tighten around his. Looking over he sees the excited expression on Nikola's face and smiles. "You're so cute when your excited!" He teases and Nikola blushes, yanking his hand away and stomping off. "Ah! I take it back! Let's hold hands again!" Demitri whines and Nikola pales.

"Y-you creepy idiot! No way in hell! And don't yell something like that in public, you moron!" Nikola yells before looking around at the exhibits.

"Oh! This is cool!" Demitri says and Nikola says nothing, staring at the artwork and objects enraptured. "…Hey, what is this?" He asks, still being ignored. "Ah…he's in his own little world and I can't get in…"

"Ah! Demitri! Come here! Come here!" Nikola exclaims and Demitri lights up, running over to him.

"What is it?"

"It's an exhibit on death in Egypt!" He says excitedly and Demitri looks at him nervously.

"Sometimes you worry me…" Demitri mumbles and Nikola ignores him, taking his hand again and leading him inside.

"Oh man this is so cool!" Nikola exclaims and looks at Demitri. "Are you enjoying yourself at all?" He asks and Demitri smiles.

"I am." Demitri answers before pointing to the paintings on a pot. "Can you tell me what is happening here?" He asks, watching Nikola's eyes light up.

"Well you see, that is showing the process of their care for the dead. It starts with the washing of the body and ends with placing it in the tomb, as you can see." Nikola says, pointing to each picture and explaining what is happening. Normally such a thing, and such a place, would bore Demitri. Granted, he likes some museums, but only to look and go, not to hear a long story. However, listening to Nikola's voice raise and watching his eyes light up as a smile comes to his lips and grows bigger with each explanation, Demitri can't help but enjoy himself. It may sound stupid, but seeing Nikola so happy because of something he did makes Demitri feel accomplished and proud.

"I see…so what exhibit should we go to next?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks at a map before pointing to something.

"Ancient Rome and Greece! Their burials and religions were fascinating! Ancient Rome's especially because it went from their original to slowly becoming the Christian way!" Nikola explains as he heads to the exhibit followed by Demitri, who despite himself is actually looking forward to the imminent history lessons he will be receiving today.

After four or maybe five hours, Demitri lost count, they finally stop to eat. They stop at a small café near the Egyptian exhibit and order food before sitting at a table. Both are tired now, having gone through the entire museum including the library that Demitri had to drag Nikola out of so they could actually get some food. It was fun though, far more so than Demitri had expected.

"Um…Demitri…" Nikola mumbles, looking at him nervously.

"Hm?"

"…You're staring at me…it's kind of creeping me out." He answers and Demitri blushes.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was in my own little world!" Demitri says, laughing nervously.

"Ah…I see…so um…have you enjoyed today at all? I know you were probably bored…and getting annoyed with me going on and on about stuff…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri looks at him surprised.

"No way! I had a great time! We should come again and eat dinner here at the restaurant! I would say you could get wine, but we both know-!" Demitri stops himself when he sees the dark glare coming from Nikola. "Heheh…um…speaking of that night…who was that guy?" He asks and Nikola shrugs.

"Just a guy I used to hang out with during my freshman year." Nikola answers casually and Demitri frowns.

"Oh? He one of those people that asked to see your room?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks at him surprised.

"How on earth do you remember that?" Nikola asks before groaning. "Yes, he is…which is why he never got into my house."

"Is that why you stopped hanging out?"

"No. I like to hang out with highly intelligent people. It makes for more interesting conversations. However, the problem with that is finding one who is not overly conceited. He, like most of them, thought everything he said was right without a doubt and eventually I couldn't take it anymore. It's the reason most of my friendships don't work out. Roderich and I are on pretty good terms though. Thanks to his boyfriend Vash he is pretty grounded." Nikola says and looks at Demitri curiously. "Why does it matter?"

"He seemed like an ass. I found it hard to believe you would associate with one of those." Demitri answers and Nikola sighs.

"Yeah…I don't like to. I much prefer a person like you who is down to earth and welcoming to everyone…except a certain Hungarian woman…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri twitches.

"That's right, and I will never be welcoming to that woman. Ever." Demitri grumbles and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"You're both so immature…"

"Immature? I brought you to this amazing place all on my own, that is very mature." Demitri argues and Nikola groans.

"Blindfolded. Besides, you can be smart and immature." Nikola says and Demitri stares at him shocked.

"Did you just call me smart…?" He asks and Nikola blushes.

"W-well…I mean…you have your moments…" Nikola mumbles.

"So you no longer think I'm stupid?" Demitri asks excitedly and Nikola sighs.

"No, I don't." Nikola mumbles.

"Awesome!"

"Hey, Demitri."

Demitri looks at Nikola curiously. "Hm?"

Nikola looks down awkwardly. "Um…how was it that you worded it…? It was something stupid…oh right. Y-you're the best friend a person could ask for." He mumbles and Demitri's eyes light up.

"I love you too, Nikola!" Demitri exclaims, grinning. "As a friend of course! Not that it really matters, since I already get to sleep with you." He teases, earning a glass of soda being poured on his head.

"I take it back. You're an awful friend who can't control his perversions even in public." Nikola says annoyed and Demitri pouts.

"You're so mean!" He whines.

"Shut up and get in the car so you can get home and shower. You're sticky and gross." Nikola orders as he leads Demitri out of the café.

Demitri huffs. "And whose fault is that?"

Nikola stops at the door and looks back at Demitri blankly. "Yours, obviously."

* * *

><p>AN: I want to go to that place sssooooo baaaad! *Was tempted to go super history nerd in this chapter, especially about funerals* So! So! Bad! And their library! OH! MY! GOD! THEIR LIBRARY! GOOGLE THE BRITISH MUSEUM!*Cough* Anyways...yeah. Here's chapter six.


	7. A Lazy Thursday

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Seven: A Lazy Thursday**_

* * *

><p>Nikola stares at his friend Roderich as he goes on about his boyfriend's sister complex. This conversation happens at least once a week and Nikola has learned that to get through it he needs to pretend to care. So every week, usually towards the end of it, he meets with Roderich at a nice café and sits in a comfy seat with his favorite drink, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and watching Roderich with fake interest. Occasionally, when asked to, agreeing with whatever Roderich is saying.<p>

For such a cultured man Roderich can complain a lot. It shouldn't be too surprising, he is human after all, but it always weirds Nikola out. As if the act is out of character for his friend, despite witnessing it once a week for three years.

"I mean is it really that important to keep her away from relationships? She's already sixteen; she should be free to date. Not have sex or anything of course, but go out and have fun. Or at least have friends of the opposite gender. After all, she isn't even into men. She is interested in a Belarusian woman." Roderich says and looks to Nikola, who perks up a little to make it appear he wasn't drifting into his own world. "Ugh, look at who I'm talking to…the one person in the world who hates feelings."

Nikola smiles at him amused. "I don't hate all feelings. Just the weaker ones like love, sadness, and whatnot."

"Robot."

"Priss."

Roderich huffs. "How does Demitri live with someone like you? He's so emotional it must be exhausting to spend all that time with someone without emotions."

"I have plenty of emotions." Nikola counters, his smile still present. Talking to Roderich should annoy him, since he's being called an emotionless robot after all, but it's true for the most part and being able to talk with someone who knows and accepts this is nice. He doesn't have to force himself to show concern or affection with Roderich because he knows very well Nikola isn't one for that.

"Your emotions are made up of all the simple things. When was the last time you cried?" Roderich asks and Nikola thinks for a minute.

"Hmm…when…I don't know. Probably when my last grandfather died." He answers and Roderich twitches.

"That was junior year in high school."

"Your point?"

"Robot." Roderich groans and Nikola leans back in his chair.

"Not at all. I love people and whatnot."

"Your love is twisted."

Nikola looks at him curiously. That was a new one. "Twisted? How so?"

"How do you not know? Those you love the most you only say something nice to…like…once every five years. Unless very upset. That is how I know you like me, I only receive insults." Roderich says and Nikola huffs.

"That isn't true. I compliment people a lot."

"Not to their face. Tell me…all the nice things you say about Demitri, or Elizaveta, do you ever tell them those things?" Roderich asks before quickly adding. "In an unprovoked and natural way."

"Ah…um…I've said nice things to Demitri…but those were provoked I guess…I compliment Elizaveta as well." Nikola says awkwardly and Roderich sighs.

"I can't believe I have such an unhealthy friend…you really would have made a perfect psychiatrist, they are all supposed to be crazy after all." Roderich says and Nikola shrugs.

"I'd rather work at a funeral home. They are comforting. At any rate…we aren't here to talk about me. We're here to talk about Vash, right?" Nikola asks and Roderich sighs.

"I wonder how much of this Demitri knows."

"Don't ignore me you little…"

"He'd probably have a heart attack if you cried in front of him." Roderich says.

"He'd probably cry with me, and harder than me. Besides, he's lucky. Living with me is a God-given gift. Anyone would be fortunate to have the pleasure of my constant presence." Nikola jokes and Roderich smirks.

"You're so full of it; it's coming out your ears." He teases before looking at his watch. "Ah, I have to get going now." Roderich mumbles, gathering his things and standing up. "Oh and a fair heads up…even someone who abhors feelings as much as you do will eventually catch them."

Nikola twitches. "That's one sickness I'd really like to avoid."

"But you won't." Roderich points out, setting a tip on the table. "I pity the person you fall for. Their hands will be full with such an unhealthy person."

"Remind me why we're friends again…?" Nikola asks and Roderich shrugs.

"Because we understand one another. Now if you will excuse me." Roderich says and heads out.

"Obviously that isn't true anymore…if he thinks I'm capable of catching feelings." Nikola huffs before getting his phone out. "I wonder what Demitri is up to…"

That evening, after Nikola's anatomy class, he gets home and sees Demitri on his stool in front of a canvas facing away from Nikola.

"Welcome home, Nikola! I got us some dinner, it's in the kitchen." Demitri says happily, painting energetically.

"Ah, take out…you need to get better at cooking." Nikola mumbles as he walks to the kitchen, grabbing a plate of the fast food before coming up behind Demitri and staring at the canvas. It's one of his abstract ones, as made obvious by the various colors in strange shapes. "So…what is this one supposed to represent?" He asks and Demitri sighs.

"I'm trying to get love down. Every medium I have used for it has failed. It's either uninspired or no one can see what it's representing." Demitri says before looking to Nikola. "Hey, what do you think of when someone says love?"

"Doom." Nikola says seriously and Demitri stares at him with an unreadable expression for a moment.

"Doom? Why doom?" Demitri finally asks and Nikola shrugs.

"Why anything but doom? Love makes someone stupid. They begin thinking with emotions rather than their brain, which always ends badly. Love opens you up to a bunch of new feelings that make you feel more than you could have ever felt without it." Nikola says before taking a drink of his soda. "It's horrible. A true tragedy."

Demitri stares at him again before turning on his stool to face Nikola. "Why don't you talk about your feelings?" He asks and Nikola looks at him surprised for a minute before laughing, his thoughts going back to Roderich.

"That would be a short conversation!" Nikola jokes and Demitri looks at him confused.

"I think it's a conversation worth having. Short or not." He says and Nikola's laughter comes to an abrupt stop.

"No. Now go ask an 'emotionally healthy' person about love and get your project done." Nikola orders before going to the couch.

Demitri stands up from his stool and walks over in front of Nikola, making sure to block the TV. "You know what I think love is?"

"Something cheesy no doubt." Nikola says, matching the intense gaze Demitri is directing at him.

"I think it's being brave enough to allow yourself to put another person, who might one day let you down in some way, above yourself. To trust them completely and want to constantly make them happy. I'm not talking about just romantic either. All love is like that. It's like…a mixture of every feeling at its most intense. Joy, sadness, fear, anger, sympathy, anything you can think of. Love is everything intensified because of a single person." Demitri says before groaning in aggravation and plopping down on the couch next to Nikola. "This is why I can't draw it! How do you draw everything?"

Nikola looks over at Demitri and frowns a little. There are bags under his eyes, his hair and clothes are disheveled, and his eyes have a strange dark tone to them. Being in college for three years, Nikola knows exactly what this is. Demitri is exhausted, uninspired, and most likely near a breaking point. Sighing to himself, Nikola reaches over to the now hunched over boy beside him and pets his hair.

"It will come to you. It isn't due until the end of the semester, right?" He asks and Demitri sighs.

"It isn't….but what kind of artist can't capture every emotion?" Demitri groans and Nikola remains silent. "I have all of them but love. Why is that one so difficult? I've tried everything, even drawing people I love. A portrait of everyone I love has been submitted and turned down now. I even submitted one of you, which was immediately turned down with the reason 'admiration is not love'. Pictures of my parents didn't even cut it."

Nikola moves his hand to begin awkwardly rubbing Demitri's back. "Look…love is something you have experience to understand fully. When you experience every type of love out there it will become obvious…probably."

Demitri immediately perks up and looks to Nikola. "Exactly! I've never been in love, so I can't fully grasp it! I need to start dating!" He exclaims before suddenly deflating again. "Ugh…but I don't want to date…I'm not romantically interested in anyone…and I'm so awkward with new people…"

"Try focusing on one type of love then." Nikola says and Demitri sighs.

"Maybe I should draw your version of love. For some reason an image is already forming in my head for that." Demitri mumbles and Nikola shrugs.

"Go for it. However, before you do any of that…I feel it is my place to inform you of something." Nikola says and Demitri looks at him curiously.

"Hm?"

"You look like shit. Go shower and head to bed."

Demitri smiles at Nikola and sits up, leaning against him. "I'll just nap here." He says, almost instantly falling asleep.

Nikola slides away from him in an attempt to escape, ending up with Demitri's head in his lap. "…Well…fuck. So annoying…" He groans, grabbing a pillow and placing it between his lap and Demitri's head. Leaning against the couch, he looks down at the sleeping face of Demitri and sighs. "This counts as provoked, doesn't it? Fucking Roderich and his points."

* * *

><p>AN: This one was written on a whim. lD Based on a lovely conversation I had with someone about feelings where a new friend of mine said "Why don't you talk about your feelings?" And I replied with "That would be a really short conversation." To which my long-time best friend just laughed at. After that I was like 'Oh! Idea!' I made Nikola have 'less feelings' because...well...he's smart. *shot* Smart people tend to be more analytic and don't lead with emotions. (He only does that with Demitri. And only occasionally.) I also wanted to show him and Roderich interacting, since I mentioned them being friends. So that's pretty much what this one is; a fulfillment of my random whims. Does that make it filler? You bet! But I also think it gives a little more insight into Nikola separate of Demitri, which is important and I will be doing with Demitri as well. They are their own people after all.


	8. Plans for Valentines day

**Love Is an Art**

_**Chapter Eight: Plans for Valentine's Day**_

* * *

><p>Nikola heads down the halls of his college, staring at the ground rather than the hearts surrounding everything. Tomorrow, Tuesday, is Valentine's Day and he would really just rather forget that. Of all the random holidays he knows of, this is the worst in his eyes. It's a holiday that, if it weren't for other people, wouldn't affect him in any way. Sadly, he has many people around. Many girls, single and desperate. These girls, around this time, begin flocking to all the single guys just wanting a date tomorrow.<p>

Not all women do it of course, it's honestly mostly just freshmen, but it doesn't make it any less aggravating. All he wants to do is relax at home with Demitri, since neither has any classes due to teachers wanted to spend time with their lovers, and read a book or maybe see a movie. Going on a date, however, doesn't interest him at all. He tried it freshman year when a girl came to him in tears, and that's the last time he ever will.

The entire thing was awkward since they only had one thing in common; sociology. They didn't even share the same thoughts on it, he liked it and she despised it. So the entire time she was prattling on about random friends and pets and other weird things as he sat there eating his dinner and counting down the minutes. Roderich tried to convince him that dates, when done with someone you are into and have common interests with, are quite fun but Nikola doesn't really care. He's not interested in anyone, hates having to force conversation, and hates romance anyways.

Leaving his thoughts he reaches Demitri's class and goes in, seeing Demitri hard at work painting a cupid. As usual it is beautiful and the colors and lighting create the exact feeling Demitri wants to create. Sometimes, when he sees Demitri working on things, he wonders what it would be like to be able to make something so beautiful or to express how you feel in such an artistic way. Instead all Nikola has are words, which he cannot make eloquent in any way, and expressions. There's no outside source, and because of this, he feels jealous of Demitri at times.

He knows what it is; Demitri is artistic and 'feeling' while Nikola is all about memorizing, facts, and being 'analytical'. He doesn't read fantasy novels like Demitri, he reads history books and not even the ones told in a person's perspective, only ones with facts set to a timeline. Demitri is warm and open, Nikola is closed off and cold. Honestly though, knowing the truth kind of makes it worse to him.

"Ah! Nikola! What do you think?" Demitri asks, smiling at the man lost in his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh…it's beautiful as always. You never fail to make something amazing." Nikola answers and Demitri blushes a little.

"Th-thanks…" Demitri mumbles and Nikola feels a small bit of pride swell up in his chest. The Romanian in front of him has a strange way of making him feel special almost every time he says something. When he praises Demitri's work he gets some kind of happy reaction no one else gets for their praise, not even his teachers. It's trivial, but Nikola likes it a lot and although he won't admit it, this is why he can't praise Demitri constantly. If Demitri got used to such things, and stopped reacting as he does, Nikola would be lost.

"So…um…are you leaving?" Nikola asks awkwardly and Demitri grins.

"Do you want to go home together?" Demitri teases and Nikola huffs.

"If you are going home. I mean…we have the same destination. It would make sense." Nikola says awkwardly.

Demitri smiles like an idiot, staring at him. "That's true…" He watches as Nikola begins to fidget awkwardly and decides not to bring up the obvious thing he really wants to; why didn't you text instead of come if it was so unimportant? Knowing Nikola for as long as he has though, he knows asking that would ensure Nikola never returning here. "I guess I can be done." Demitri finally says when he notices Nikola's eyes begin to wonder to the door.

"Y-you don't have to. I don't want you not doing your work." Nikola says and Demitri stands up.

"I'm done anyways. Can't you tell?" Demitri asks and Nikola nods. "Well then, let's get going!" He says as he starts putting his stuff away. Demitri knows he loves Nikola, he's his best friend after all, so it's no surprise to him that after Nikola comes to get him or worries about him or on that rare occasion praises him, his heart begins to race in excitement. When someone is really happy, it's only natural right?

Of course Nikola is the only one who actually gets it to do that, but then again it's so much harder to get him to do nice things that it would only make sense to be more happy about him doing something than another person. It's more of an accomplishment. Admittedly, Demitri has been thinking of doing things that are less friendship based with Nikola, but nothing big. Not anything like sex. He has simply found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Nikola recently, to hold him in his arms, or to hold his hand on a regular basis rather than just when Nikola is dragging him around a museum.

It's not too weird, he doesn't think. They live together, spend a lot of time together, and Nikola is attractive. It doesn't necessarily mean anything that Demitri is thinking these things. Such a curiosity is only natural, probably.

"Are you done picking up yet?" Nikola asks impatiently, now sitting on Demitri's abandoned stool.

"Yes, yes, I'm done now." Demitri answers, heading over to him happily. "Hey! I was thinking about tomorrow."

"Ah, finally planning ahead, huh? Good for you." Nikola says and Demitri laughs a little.

"That is right! I want to make dinner!" Demitri exclaims, noticing Nikola pale a little.

"B-but…I like my kitchen…" Nikola mumbles.

"You can watch and make sure I don't destroy anything! Yesterday everyone was talking about making dinner for their moms, so I thought I should make you dinner!" Demitri explains and Nikola twitches.

"Are you calling me your mom? Do you want me to throw you out of our apartment window?"

"No! No! It's not like that! You see…a mom is a caregiver…like you are to me!"

"…You're pissing me off even more." Nikola says and Demitri pales.

"I-I just want to do something nice to you in return for all the nice things you have done for me!" He says nervously and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"Isn't that what the museum trip was for?"

"Kind of…but not really. That was me wanting to be nice to my friend, this is me wanting to be nice to my…" Demitri falters, thinking for a minute. He knows 'friend' is not the right word to explain this but he doesn't know what would fit in its place. Caregiver perhaps, but even that doesn't seem quite right. "To my tutor and roommate and cook and over all savior." He finally says, deciding that works for now.

"You…say the weirdest things. I just want you to know that." Nikola says awkwardly and Demitri laughs a little.

"That's fine with me!" He walks over to Nikola and grabs his hand, pulling him out of the room. "Oh! I want to go to the movies tomorrow, too! A new horror movie is coming out and it looks really cool! So we can do that after dinner!"

Nikola groans. "Let's go to the matinee for that. We have classes the next day after all." He says, deciding that any stupid idea Demitri comes up with is better than a date. Even if it results in his house burning down.

* * *

><p>AN: I was only supposed to have one chapter for Valentines day...yet now it's two...lD I actually totally forgot about Valentine's day until someone asked if I was going to write a chapter for them on it. Then someone else re-reminded me today. I just don't really care about Valentine's day, seeing as how my views on romance fall with Nikola's. I've also been busy with school, but I don't have to worry about that now since it had a chem fire and is closed for a week. HOW AWESOME IS THAT! *SHOT* No one got hurt, I can say that. Anyways...that's...that.


	9. Valentines Day

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Nine: Valentines Day**_

* * *

><p>Demitri wakes up to an empty bed and heads out to see Nikola sitting on the couch with a disappointed look on his face. "Hm? Something wrong?" Demitri asks and Nikola sighs.<p>

"I recorded a movie called 'Cupid' last night thinking it was a horror movie…but instead it's some stupid romantic comedy." Nikola explains, glaring at the TV. "Stupid Valentine's day, making everything romantic."

"Ummm…I'm pretty sure that a title like that is always romantic…" Demitri says, laughing a little. "Nikola I am starting to think you might be a psychopath! Your thoughts on love are so unhealthy…"

Nikola rolls his eyes. "It isn't unhealthy. Besides, even if it is it doesn't matter. No one is hurt by my…dislike of love."

Demitri shrugs and sits down next to him. "So have you been watching the movie anyways?"

"Well…I was waiting for the murdering to come…but now I'm not going to." Nikola says and tosses Demitri the remote.

"I think we should watch it!" Demitri exclaims, excited at the thought of finally watching a romance movie with someone since he has moved here.

"I think I would rather watch porn with you that a romance movie. At least porn is funny." Nikola groans and Demitri smiles at him.

"If that's what you want!"

"Wh-? I was being sarcastic! I'm not going to watch porn with you, moron!"

Demitri smirks. "You have two choices; porn or romance movies." He says and watches as Nikola squirms in his seat awkwardly. Honestly Demitri doesn't want to watch porn with Nikola, and he's sure Nikola feels the same, so he only asked that because he knows he will get what he wants. Romance movies.

"Fine. Watch your stupid romance movies, I'll read." Nikola groans, grabbing his book and reading.

After watching romance movies from 10 to one, Demitri finally stops so they can go see the horror movie. He looks over beside him at Nikola, who napped during one movie and made smart ass remarks and sadly correct predictions on the rest of them.

"Ah, it's over. We can go now!" Nikola says, jumping up. "Come on Demitri!"

Demitri laughs a little. "You really hate romance movies? But it's valentine's day! One of the best days of the…" He quickly stops himself, remembering Nikola's thoughts on love and the fact he hates it, and most likely valentine's day. "Well! Let's go!"

Nikola looks at him confused for a minute before shrugging and following him out. "Alright then."

"Hey! Nikola, I was thinking…break is in a few months…"

"April."

"Right! So what are your plans?" Demitri asks and Nikola shrugs.

"Do nothing and hang around the apartment. Why?" Nikola asks back and Demitri gasps.

"No way! You should see your parents! Your family! That's what I'm doing!" Demitri says and Nikola looks at him curiously.

"This is only a week long…why didn't you do it for our two week vacation?" Nikola asks and Demitri shrugs.

"I was still getting used to this place. Now I am though, so I can go see my family!" Demitri says excitedly and Nikola nods.

"That's good…you never say much about them." Nikola mumbles as they get to the movie theater and get their tickets. "Do you have siblings?"

"I do! I have a two year old sister and a ten year old brother!" Demitri says and Nikola nods.

"That would explain the childishness…" Nikola says as he sits down, followed by Demitri.

"So do you have any siblings?" Demitri asks and Nikola shrugs.

"I'm an only child. Thank god."

"You don't like kids?"

"I like them, it's my parents who don't." Nikola says and stretches a little in the seat. "Not that it matters, since I'm not going back anyways. There's a reason I got the apartment my first year. I have no intention of going back."

"Oh no! I can't leave you for a whole week!" Demitri gasps and Nikola twitches.

"Are you forgetting I got by without you here for two years already? And seventeen other years before that." Nikola asks and Demitri frowns.

"Want to come home with me, Nikola?"

"Absolutely not."

Demitri sighs. "Of course not…" He mumbles and Nikola nods before the movie starts. They both sit in silence watching the movie, Nikola obviously enjoying it. It's been a while since he's seen an honest to god thriller rather than some plot less slasher movie. The 'scary' scenes are much better when there is a story behind it, in Nikola's opinion.

As he continues to watch the movie, a ghost now working its way to a little girl's room, he is caught off guard when it makes contact. Not by the scene, but by a face suddenly going into his shoulder. "What the hell?" He asks annoyed, seeing Demitri hiding his face. "The kid isn't dea…oh…never mind."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Demitri whines, his face still in Nikola's shoulder.

"You know…" Nikola begins, his whole body heating up at the contact, especially when Demitri's arms wrap around one of his. "It was your idea to see this movie…"

"I know! I love scary movies!" Demitri says and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"You hide it well."

"Ghost creep me out, ok?"

Nikola falls silent for a second, letting that sink in, before laughing a little. "Cute." He says quietly and Demitri pulls away, looking at him surprised.

"You think something about me is cute?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks at him annoyed.

"You are such a little kid. Sometimes it's annoying, sometimes it's cute."

"I see…" Demitri says, smiling at the now flustered Nikola as he sinks into his seat.

After the movie they head home, Demitri far more excited than Nikola on the way back.

"My kitchen is going to die…" Nikola groans and Demitri pouts.

"Not nice."

"Let's just get this over with…"

Demitri looks at Nikola curiously, he's pretty sure what they are doing could constitute as a date, especially since it's valentine's day. Does Nikola know that? He seems a bit naïve about that kind of stuff, so probably not. Still he can't help but wonder why he wanted to do these things with Nikola today, rather than a group. He can pass it off as him being Demitri's best friend, but is that really all it is? Sometimes, like now, he wonders.

How can he not when he's walking down the road and has a strong urge to hold Nikola's hand, or Nikola himself? It's not love, it can't be since he has no interest in sex with him. Perhaps his teacher was right. Perhaps he is infatuated. Whatever it is, since they won't be seeing each other for a week soon, it will fade.

"Alright, what do you want to eat?" Nikola asks and Demitri thinks for a minute.

"I want to make you whatever you like!" Demitri says excitedly and Nikola sighs.

"We're going to start with something simple you won't be able to mess up too badly, okay?" Nikola decides, heading into the house and gathering some things. "Alright, we'll start with meatloaf and cheesy potatoes. Those are simple. Come on." He hands Demitri a bag of potatoes. "We'll cut these first and get that set up then you can do the meatloaf."

Demitri nods excitedly, following Nikola to the couch with a large pot. "So how do we cut them?" He asks and Nikola hands him a knife.

"First, you peel the skin off, then you thinly slice them like this." Nikola explains as he does it. "Alright? Now get to it, and be careful." He warns and Demitri nods.

"Alright!" Demitri says, copying Nikola, but accidently cutting off big chunks of potato with the skin. "Oh no! I'm sorry I keep-!"

"It's fine, everyone take a bunch off their first few…years. Don't worry about it." Nikola says calmly and Demitri smiles at him before going back to work. They make quick work of the potatoes, but in Demitri's haste towards the end he cuts himself.

"Ow!" He gasps, dropping the half-finished potato into the pot.

"Are you ok?" Nikola asks, taking Demitri's hand and looking at the bleeding cut. "Hm…well, come on. Let's treat this." He says, bringing Demitri to the bathroom.

"Heh, maybe I should cook for you on mother's day as well." Demitri teases and Nikola looks at him annoyed.

"Anyone would be motherly to a child like you. Now wash your hands." Nikola orders, turning on the water.

"You aren't going to kiss my boo-boo?" Demitri asks and Nikola blushes.

"L-like hell I am! You're a college student! Your 'boo-boos' don't get kissed!" Nikola huffs and Demitri shrugs.

"I'd kiss yours." He says without thinking and they both fall silent for a moment.

"I don't get 'boo-boos'. I get manly pain scars." Nikola says and Demitri laughs, followed by Nikola himself. "Look, I'll finish the potatoes up. You clean and bandage your finger before I show you how to make the meatloaf."

"Yes mommy~!" Demitri teases as Nikola leaves the room, parting ways with a nice middle finger in the doorway. When he gets all cleaned up he returns to the kitchen to see Nikola standing next to a large bowl of hamburger meat, onion soup mix, saltine crackers, and an egg. He stares at the array in confusion. "Is this really what they use to make meatloaf?"

"Yep. Now come on over." Nikola orders and Demitri obeys, coming to the area. "Alright, now take about six crackers in your hand and squeeze them til they crumble, then place the crumbs into the bowl." He watches Demitri do this and then points to the dried soup mix. "Open that little bag and place the contents into the bowl as well. Then crack the egg and add it." Nikola orders and Demitri does it all before looking at him waiting for further instruction. "Use your hand, the one without the Band-Aid, to mix it all together. Usually you use both hands, for the record, but your injured finger is going nowhere near my food."

Demitri nods and does it, scrunching his nose in disgust. "This feels gross…and slimy…"

"You'll be fine." Nikola says dismissively as he gets a pan and sprays it. "Place it in here now, then get to the potatoes because they are soft."

Demitri nods and does as he's told, placing the meat in the pan and the pan in the oven before taking the potatoes and straining the water. Once he is done with that Nikola hands him some cheese he shredded, milk, and flour. "Huh…? What is this for?"

"The cheese sauce, remember? Now get some butter and melt it, then add a teaspoon on flour. When that is mixed add a cup of milk. When that is boiling add the cheese and stir until I tell you to stop." Nikola says and Demitri nods, doing as he's told. Soon he gets everything ready and into the oven, relaxing on the couch for half an hour while it cooks.

"So, I have been thinking…um…when is your birthday?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks over at him dully.

"September twenty second. Yours?"

"December first." Demitri answers and Nikola looks at him a little surprised.

"You…just…turned…seventeen…?" He asks and Demitri nods.

"Oh dear god…" Nikola groans and gets up from the couch.

"Hm? What's wrong Nikola?" Demitri asks confused as Nikola begins pacing the floor.

"I've been living with a kid who is barely legal…I live with an actual kid…an ACTUAL kid…oh god…" Nikola mumbles, rambling more as he paces.

"Nikola, calm down. I'm not THAT young."

"Yes you are! You-! You-! Oh god!" Nikola groans, he can't explain to Demitri the real reason it bothers him. How can he tell Demitri that he's horrified at the idea he's actually thought of kissing the kid. The KID. Granted it was simply a passing thought once of twice, and he knew he was seventeen, but he was so sure he was almost eighteen. Now those simple thoughts of kissing him or hugging him seem even weirder than originally.

"I don't see the big deal." Demitri says and Nikola twitches.

"You wouldn't. Dinner is done now so come on." Nikola mumbles, heading to the kitchen and getting the food out. "Let's eat." He says and Demitri smiles.

"Alright~!" He heads over to the kitchen and sits down at the table. They both sit down and eat, Demitri looking at Nikola expectantly.

"Good job Demitri, this is great." Nikola says shyly, a small smile on his face. "I should teach you more recipes."

Demitri smiles. "Great! I can't wait!" He says happily and Nikola looks away embarrassed.

"…Yeah…" Nikola says, more sure now than ever that he will be ignoring those strange thoughts that have been coming to mind of Demitri. He didn't enjoy them anyways_._

* * *

><p><em>AN:Stupid Valentines day taking up my time...*SHOT* Anyways...yeah...stupid and it's mess ups... And damn movies and their false advertising! (Yes, I thought a movie called Cupid was a horror movie...lD IT HAPPENS!)_


	10. Vacation

**Love is Art**

_**Chapter Ten: Vacation**_

* * *

><p>Demitri comes inside and sees Nikola sitting on the couch looking through a pamphlet. "Hey, what's up?" He asks, tossing his bag in a corner before heading over to his canvas on the other side of the rom.<p>

"Nothing, just a little light reading." Nikola says and Demitri sees the title 'When someone you love dies…' making him roll his eyes.

"So pamphlets on death and grief are light reading?" He asks and Nikola nods. "Funeral majors are so weird…" Demitri mumbles and Nikola looks up from the pamphlet.

"Like you're one to talk. Art majors are hands down the strangest people." Nikola grumbles. "I bet even now you are thinking of drawing something to do with this very moment."

"Inspiration from life is not abnormal." Demitri huffs and begins painting.

"No, but every little thing inspires you. Even things as trivial as a piece of garbage. You're like that boy from Kugelmugel who runs around proclaiming everything is art." Nikola says and Demitri twitches.

"Don't compare me to Roderich's cousin. That kid is obsessed with art. However…it would be nice if you were cool about it like his boyfriend from Ladonia." Demitri mumbles and Nikola blushes a little.

"I'm not your boyfriend. I don't have to be 'cool about it' because I don't want sex from you." He says awkwardly and Demitri goes bright red.

"A-ah! That's not what I meant!" Demitri gasps quickly hiding his face behind the canvas. "I-I just meant…Johan is into art as well, so Alexis has someone to talk to about it at home with. His best friend understands…" He mumbles and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"It's not that I don't understand the quirkiness of art majors." Nikola says before realizing something. "Wait…why the hell am I comforting you? You're the one who called me weird first. Brat." He groans, chucking the pamphlet he has now finished into Demitri's face.

Demitri smiles at him. "You're comforting me because you love me~!" He coos, making Nikola roll his eyes.

"Not likely."

"We're friends! Of course you like me!"

Nikola shrugs. "Don't count on it." He says before starting to stand up.

"Ah! No! Don't move!" Demitri gasps and Nikola quickly sits back down confused.

"Why can't I-? …You're drawing me again aren't you?" Nikola asks and Demitri smiles.

"That's right. You're a very good subject, Nikola. Your movements are graceful, you are good looking, and your eyes…" Demitri stop and looks at Nikola. "Your eyes are the kind that would cause people to come up with those cheesy lines like 'your eyes are like a shimmering emerald lying in the summer sun', and actually mean it." He says and Nikola goes bright red.

"Th-this is why art majors are weird!" Nikola stutters and Demitri frowns.

"It's not weird! It's true!"

"The fact you find it to be true is even more weird!"

Demitri huffs. "I'm not the only one. My art teacher agrees with me. He even went as far as to say you're beautiful."

Nikola groans and buries his face in his hands. "You people are exhausting…"

"No! No! Bad Nikola! Don't cover your face!" Demitri orders and Nikola sighs.

"Why did I let an art major move in with me…? I'm such an idiot…"

"Well don't worry too much, I will be gone for a week after all. Remember?"

Nikola looks at him surprised. "…Huh? Oh yeah…going back home." He mumbles and Demitri frowns.

"The offer still stands for you to come with me, you know." Demitri says and Nikola shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving our apartment unattended for a week. Besides, I don't see the point in meeting your family." Nikola says and Demitri frowns.

"I'd like to meet yours."

"You really wouldn't."

Demitri sighs. "If you say so…by the way, all my classes are done for the week, so I'm heading out tomorrow. Are your classes done for the week?"

"Yeah. When are you leaving?" Nikola asks, a little upset at the thought of being alone for the week. He's gotten used to Demitri being there, and while he did go a few years without it, now it doesn't seem right. What is he supposed to do without the annoying Romanian running around?

"Hmm…early in the morning. My flight leaves at eight." Demitri answers, finishing his painting. "I would like if you would at least see me off, you know." He says and Nikola sighs.

"Ugh…fine…whatever. I'm not going to the airport though."

"Great!" Demitri smiles.

"Yeah, yeah…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri looks at him curiously.

"Hey…I've been wondering…um…why don't you like your family?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks at him surprised.

"That's…not important." Nikola says and Demitri shakes his head.

"No, it's very important."

"We just…clash, ok? I was one of those… 'unwelcomed surprises', you know? They are both work oriented and had no interest in having children. Which I don't blame them for, some people don't want and aren't geared toward having children. However…instead of giving me up for adoption like they had planned, they kept me because my grandmother threatened to disinherit them. So I was raised by my maid pretty much." Nikola explains and Demitri looks at him amused.

"So the cliché rich kid exists in all countries, huh?" He asks and Nikola huffs.

"We're not rich. It's not like we lived in a mansion, just a normal five bedroom house. The maid lived with us until I was in high school and could take care of myself."

"Did you have a dog named Alexander?" Demitri teases and Nikola looks at him blankly.

"If they didn't want a kid, why would they want a dog? We had cats, two long haired ones, which we only got because I was so lonely as a kid." Nikola says, shrugging. "Anyways, the point is I don't want to see my parents and they don't want to see me. They want me to be successful, hate that I'm going into the funeral business, and absolutely hate that I have an art major as a roommate."

Demitri looks at him confused. "How do they know about me?"

"When you moved in I sent my mother a text telling her I was letting you live here and if I died you were guilty. Remember?" Nikola asks and Demitri stares at him in shock.

"You actually did that?"

"Of course I did! I didn't know you, it was the safest thing to do! Of course then I got twenty questions…half of which were variations on 'will you ever be having sex with him?' and what not. Either way, we don't have any interest in one another other than for the most basic things, like the family name for them." Nikola says and Demitri frowns.

"That's so sad…don't they realize how amazing you are?" He asks sadly and Nikola blushes a little.

"Apparently not."

Demitri smiles a little. "Well, there loss is my gain! Thanks to not wanting to go back you came here and got an apartment! Without that we would have never met!"

"I was always planning on coming here, and I am your tutor idiot. We would have met anyways." Nikola says and Demitri's smile softens.

"But I wouldn't live with you, which is just unacceptable." Demitri says and Nikola sighs.

"Whatever…"

The next morning Nikola wakes up to see about ten suitcases, which he wasn't even aware either of them had, filled and in the living room. He looks around and sees Demitri's portfolio, no doubt something he wants to show his family, who will no doubt be proud. However, even with the art supplies, Nikola finds ten suitcases for six days to be a bit much.

"Good morning Nikola!" Demitri says happily.

"Good morning Demitri…this is an awful lot of stuff for just one guy…" Nikola mumbles before heading to get dressed as Demitri begins taking the luggage out to whatever taxi he got.

"It is indeed! I like being prepared though." He says and leaves with his last bit of luggage before returning to the apartment. "So, anyways, I should hurry since my flight leaves in half an hour."

Nikola nods, unknowingly letting out a heavy sigh. "I guess I will see you in a week. Have fun." He says, looking at Demitri who stands there silently, a strange smile on his face. "…Demitri...?" Without a word, Demitri walks closer to Nikola, scooping the man up into his arms. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Bringing out my last bit of luggage!" Demitri says as he carries Nikola bridal style down the stairs and to Nikola's car.

"You have been packing my car? Y-you planned this the entire time?" Nikola asks in shock and Demitri nods.

"Of course! You're so stubborn I knew you wouldn't come on your own. Don't worry about the apartment either, Roderich agreed to take care of it for the week!" Demitri says, putting Nikola in the passenger seat. "This will be so much fun!"

"You…you…kidnapper! I can't believe this! Every time! Every! Time! Have you even thought about the fact that I don't have a ticket? Because I-!" Nikola is silenced by Demitri placing a piece of paper against his lips.

"Your ticket. You see, Nikola, I paid for you. It was a pretty penny too, so if you don't want to waste my money, you need to come with me and enjoy yourself. Understand?" Demitri asks, smiling at him.

"Smile all you want…it's still kidnapping…" Nikola says, sinking into the seat and looking at Demitri wearily. "And it's still creepy."

"Say what you want, you're happy I did it." Demitri grins, looking at Nikola. "I can see it clear as day on your face." He says, noticing that unlike the past few days Nikola's eyes are shinning again. Much like when they went to the museum.

"You cannot! I'm not happy! Stupid kidnapper…you know, if you kidnap anyone else ever, since you seem so fond of it, don't expect me to bail you out." Nikola huffs and Demitri laughs a little.

"Why would I ever kidnap anyone but you, Nikola? You're the only one I need around so much I am willing to commit a felony." Demitri teases.

"…Idiot…just be glad I don't press charges." Nikola mumbles, trying to hide his blush.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry it's taking so long to update my stories! DX I got caught up in the comic I just started (on dA and smackjeeves in case it becomes M XD)...lD Annnywaayysss when I finally started writing again...I got sick. Badly sick. I'm feeling a bit better today so I decided to work on this and possibly other stories, too. Anyways, yeah, sorry it took so long.


	11. The Popescus

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Eleven: The Popescus**_

* * *

><p>Demitri looks at Nikola excitedly as they board the plane. "This is gonna be great! Everyone will love you!"<p>

"I highly doubt that…kidnapper." Nikola mumbles and Demitri laughs.

"You complain, but I didn't see you make a move to turn and head home." He teases and Nikola blushes.

"Th-that's because I would be wasting your money!" Nikola huffs, making Demitri grin and pat him on the head.

"You're so cute." He says, making Nikola look away as he sits down.

"Shut up."

"So! What will you be doing for the plane ride?" Demitri asks and Nikola shrugs, stretching out a little.

"Seems like as good a time as any for a nap." He answers, resting his head against the window.

"Nap sounds good!" Demitri says, resting his head on Nikola's shoulder.

"…What are you doing?" Nikola asks and Demitri yawns.

"You're all I can lean on, be nice."

"Ugh…even when we are in public you're all over me to sleep."

"That's right. I might just have to sleep with you at my house, too." Demitri teases and Nikola scoffs.

"Don't even think about it." Nikola groans, making Demitri laugh a little.

A few hours later they arrive in Romania, being awakened by the stewardess gently shaking Demitri's shoulder.

"It is time to wake up, sir." She says and Demitri looks over at her sleepily. "Please wake your boyfriend as well."

Demitri smiles at her. "Thank you, I will." He says before gently shaking Nikola, who isn't budging. "Nikola, wake up." Whispering into Nikola's ear, he decides to go for a more abrupt approach. Leaning in closer as the other passengers leave, Demitri brings his lips to Nikola's ear. "WAKE! UP!" He yells and Nikola's eyes shoot open before a fist crashes into Demitri's face.

"If you EVER wake me up like that again I will murder you. Not in a fake kind of threat way, but in a bloody kind of kill you way." Nikola hisses and Demitri laughs.

"Good to know! Come on, we're here!" Demitri says, taking Nikola's hand and dragging him off the plane. When they get out and make it into the lobby of the airport the boys are suddenly bombarded by a man, woman, and two children.

"Demitri! It's about time you got off the damn plane!" A tall, muscular man with the same color hair as Demitri says, patting him on the back. "What were you two doing? Making out or something?" He teases before laughing at the awkward air now surrounding the two. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Oh my sweet baby!" A tall and slender woman with long light brown hair tied back in a simple pony tail says, moving everyone out of the way to check Demitri over. "You are eating healthy, right? No bruises anywhere? Right?" She asks before looking at him and hugging him close. "Oh my sweet baby! It's been so long!"

"I-I'm fine mom…Nikola has taken care of me! The reason we were the last off was because we were sleeping dad, we had to catch the plane pretty early!" Demitri says happily, an excited smile on his face as he hugs his mother back.

Nikola watches the doting parents with their son and smiles a little. You can tell they are a simple family, no extravagance anywhere to be seen in them, but it's nice. His mother's simple ponytail that is falling apart strangely suits her and adds to her beauty. The callouses he noticed on Demitri's father's hands and his outgoing yet abrasive personality are somehow charming on him. It's nothing that Nikola is used to, such doting and simple joys, but it's nice to see.

"So who are you?" The small boy with shaggy blonde hair asks and Nikola looks down at him.

"I'm your brother's roommate, I guess." Nikola answers and the boy looks at him confused.

"Why did my brother bring his roommate home?" He asks and Nikola sighs.

"Hell if I know."

"I see…well, I'm Andrei." Andrei says and points to his mom. "That is my mother Sabina, then of course is my dad Traian, and my little sister Luminita." He points to a small girl next to him, around two, with curly light brown hair framing her face.

"It's nice to meet you Andrei." Nikola says, shaking the small boy's hand before looking at Luminita awkwardly as she stares at him. "Um…hi Luminita…" He mumbles, not used to being anywhere near a child below ten.

Upon hearing her name, Luminita's stare intensifies before she lets go of Andrei's hand and clings to Nikola's pant leg. "Up! Up!" She says, smiling up at him now and Nikola looks at Andrei confused.

"She wants up." Andrei says, shrugging. "She doesn't usually ask strangers for that…but oh well. Pick the girl up."

Nikola nods and reaches down, picking Luminita up. "Hello Luminita, it's nice to meet you." He says, smiling at her, a smile she soon returns. "I'm your really big brother's roommate."

"Demitri!" She exclaims and Nikola nods.

"That's right, Demitri lives with me. I'm Nikola." Nikola adds and Luminita looks from him to Demitri.

"Demitri!" She says, pointing to him.

"That's right! It's me Luminita!" Demitri says, coming over to them with a grin on his face. "Just what are you doing with Nikola, hm? Taking him away from me not even ten minutes into us arriving?" He teases, tickling her a little and making her giggle.

"So are you going to introduce us formally to your 'roommate' or what?" Andrei asks and Demitri laughs a little, patting him on the head.

"Right, right. I planned on it, I just got bombarded by mom and dad. You should understand!" He says and Andrei sighs, nodding.

"Sadly I do…" He mumbles before suddenly being scooped up into Demitri's arms and into a tight hug. "Ah! Let go, idiot! I'm a big boy, big boys don't like hugs!" Andrei huffs, his complaints going ignored by his brother who continues to hug him a little longer before putting him back down.

"Well then, now that all of that is over…everyone, this is Nikola." Demitri says, placing a hand on Nikola's shoulder. "He's my roommate, caretaker, and best friend! I expect certain people…" He eyes Andrei. "To be nice."

Andrei huffs and rolls his eyes. "I'm always nice!"

"Ohhh this is so wonderful~!" Sabina exclaims, walking up to Nikola and pulling him into a surprise hug with Luminita still in his arms. "You are the great man who has been taking care of my baby! Anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask!"

Nikola stands there, allowing the woman to hug him tightly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't thankful he's holding Luminita right now. Being hugged is still strange to him and the only person who really does it is Demitri, who thankfully only does it on rare occasions and doesn't expect to be hugged back. In retrospect he should have expected this, Demitri had to get his touchiness from somewhere, but it's still strange. While his parents abhorred Demitri for no reason and are disgusted at the fact Nikola is sharing a place with him, Demitri's parents are overjoyed with the arrangement and are even thankful to Nikola for it.

"So! Anyways! I bet you boys are hungry!" Sabina says, letting go of Nikola. "My dear son gave me a list of your favorite foods and I made your favorite for dinner tonight!" She exclaim proudly as she takes a now restless Luminita and Nikola stares at her in shock.

"You…didn't have to do that." Nikola says awkwardly and Sabina gasps.

"My dear of course I didn't have to! Just like you didn't have to take care of my little boy! However, I wanted to! I want you to be as comfortable here as possible for your week! Especially since I know my son kidnapped you to bring you here!" Sabina explains, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him. "Such a kind young man deserves the best treatment possible."

Nikola stares at her surprised, a small blush coming to his face. "I-I see…" He mumbles and Demitri laughs a little.

"Mom you'll have to excuse him, he's not really used to being praised by anyone but me, least of all by an adult." Demitri says and Nikola huffs.

"Ohh I see, how cute!" Sabina coos before heading to the luggage. "Alright everyone, let's head out! Demitri, you and Andrei go grab the luggage! I have to change your sister." She orders and Demitri nods, taking Andrei to grab it all and leaving Nikola with Traian.

"So, you're twenty, right?" Traian asks and Nikola nods. "Why exactly did you take my son in?" He looks to Nikola curiously. "You allowed him to move in the day you met, why is that?"

Nikola looks at him surprised. "Demitri didn't tell you…?"

"He simply said he met a nice Bulgarian boy named Nikola who became his tutor and then invited him to live with him." Traian answers. "That seems awfully suspicious to me."

Nikola smiles nervously. "Heh...yeah…that would sound awfully suspicious…" He sighs and makes sure Demitri isn't around, since he apparently doesn't want his father to know. "As you know I started as his tutor. We went to my place because I had bribed him with a home cooked meal if he actually did his work…something I admittedly didn't expect him to take me up on. Anyways, he came over and suddenly is complaining about his roommate and asking me to let him stay. I wasn't going to, since he was a stranger, but then I couldn't just make him go back to such a negative environment that would make his grades suffer…so…yeah."

"…His roommate? What was wrong with his roommate?" Traian asks and Nikola's expression darkens.

"His roommate was a complete asshole, as soon as I met him I was one hundred percent sure having Demitri move in was a good idea." Nikola answers and Traian looks at him surprised.

"So you really are the nice person Demitri has said you are…and not even just to get laid."

Nikola blushes. "W-we don't have sex! We are simply roommates who share a bed and are close friends…why does everyone assume that leads to sex?" He asks a little annoyed and Traian laughs.

"Two young and good looking men living together, of course anyone would! Especially if one of those people is my overly affectionate son!" Traian points out and Nikola sighs.

"Ugh…that's a good point…" He says in defeat and Traian wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"You're damn right it is! So then, now that I know you aren't some pervert after my son, I will welcome you with open arms! Such a stand up man should be treated as such, like my lovely wife said! Not to mention Luminita likes you already, so you obviously can't be bad!" Traian jokes and Nikola smiles nervously.

"Heh…yeah…" He mumbles as he's lead out to their van. This is either going to be the longest week of his life, or the best.

"Oh! By the way, Nikola! Guess what~!" Demitri coos as they sit down in the back of the van.

"What?" Nikola asks unamused.

"We get to share a bed! It's my childhood bed, so it will be a bit snug, but it'll be so much fun!" Demitri exclaims and Nikola pales. He takes it back; this week is going to suck.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if the names seem off, I just looked through Romanian names online and chose what I thought would fit. I could be wrong though. The father's name, however, was given to me by the wonderful Codry! She told me it is the President's name in Romania, and dude it is such a COOL name! Damned other countries and their damned cool names...*cough* ANYWAYS...yeah. Such nice parents~


	12. Vacation time

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Twelve: Vacation**_

* * *

><p>Nikola watches as the car comes closer to the large white house. It's almost surreal, the wooden fence surrounding it and the toys in the back for the children. Inside all of the rooms seem large, the wall-length windows adding to this and making them seem more open. Not to mention bright. The home, inside and out, is beautiful in a simple and welcoming sort of way, reminding Nikola of the family their self.<p>

"Demitri! Demitri! Come look at the new toys I got!" Andrei says, taking his brother's hand and dragging him up the stairs.

"W-wait! I have to stay with Nikola, Andrei!" Demitri says, looking back at Nikola.

"Your boyfriend will have to wait!" Andrei huffs, making Demitri laugh awkwardly.

"Wh-why do people keep assuming that…?" He asks as they reach his brother's bedroom.

"The way you look at him. Anyone can see you are into him. Well…anyone but the two of you." Andrei says and Demitri lets out another awkward laugh.

"Y-you wouldn't know that look! You're only ten!" Demitri points out and Andrei shrugs.

"You look at him like dad looks at mom." Andrei says before holding out a ball and glove. "Isn't this awesome? We should play with it later!"

"I thought you had one of those already…but sure, we can play with it. Now back to that whole-!"

"Nope, don't want to talk about it. That's your problem." Andrei says, heading out of the room.

When Demitri reaches downstairs he sees Nikola calmly talking to his parents at the kitchen table. He seems so natural talking to adults, more so than when he talks with Demitri himself. It almost makes him jealous, but it doesn't because that would be a very immature thing. "Hey guys!" He calls and Nikola looks from his parents.

"Hey Demitri. Your parents were telling me a lovely story." Nikola says, a smirk coming to his face.

"O-oh god, what did they say?" Demitri asks nervously and Sabina laughs.

"I was just telling him how cute you were when you were little!"

Traian laughs. "Yep! Like that time your cute little self went off to go ask that one neighbor girl out and she laughed at you! And the time you thought planting an egg in the garden would make a chicken! Oh! And how you cried the first time you saw one of our pet cats give birth!" He laughs harder at Demitri's pale expression. "Oh man, you bringing a friend home is going to be more fun than I imagined!"

"Ah! No! Don't listen to them Nikola, I-!" Demitri stops when he sees the smirk on Nikola's face grow. "Damnit! I knew I shouldn't have left you here with them!" He looks back to his brother annoyed. "You planned this with them, didn't you?"

Andrei shrugs. "Dad always wanted to have a chance to horribly embarrass you in front of someone. Far be it from me to deny him such a humble wish."

"N-now he's going to think I'm a loser!" Demitri whines and Nikola shrugs.

"Pretty sure I told you that you were the first time we met." Nikola says before smiling a little at Demitri. "Besides, they are cute stories."

Demitri blushes a little. "Th-they aren't cute!"

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day you got flustered and whiney." Nikola teases and Traian laughs.

"I'm pretty good at getting the kid like that! Expect it a lot during your stay!" Traian says and Demitri groans.

"You guys are awful…come on Nikola." He grabs Nikola's hand and drags him off. "We have to bring our stuff to my room anyways."

"Huh? You're both going to sleep in Demitri's bed?" Sabina asks surprised and Demitri nods. "My heavens no! The poor boy should have his own bed! You sleep on the couch Demitri!"

Demitri twitches and Nikola smirks. "B-but mom I can't sleep without Nikola!"

Nikola's smirk quickly drops, along with his jaw, in shock.

"Ohhh I see, I forgot you two share a bed. You not being able to sleep without each other would explain why you haven't gotten a second bed though." Sabina smiles. "My apologies!"

"I-I can sleep without him! In fact, it would be preferred!" Nikola says quickly and Demitri frowns.

"But Nikola-!"

"Now, now, we give the guest what he wants Demitri. Be nice." Sabina says and Traian smirks.

"You'll just have to make the moves on him in bed at home." He teases and Nikola glares at Demitri.

"I-it's not like that dad!" Demitri says and Traian laughs.

"Of course not!"

"Well anyways, you boys go put your stuff in Demitri's room and join us for dinner, alright?" Sabina asks and the two of them nod before heading upstairs.

"So…you're really going to make me sleep on the couch?" Demitri asks and Nikola nods.

"My one chance to sleep on my own? You bet I'm going to take it!" Nikola says before they reach the bedroom and he stares at the small bed. "Oh yeah, you're going to the couch."

"B-but-!" Demitri groans and sits on the bed. "There's more than enough room for both of us! See?" He grabs Nikola's wrist and pulls him onto the bed to lie next to him.

"Wh-? Don't pull someone onto the bed with you, how could you be sure I wouldn't crash into you?" Nikola asks embarrassed and Demitri laughs.

"What does that matter? Stop being so nervous, Nikola!" Demitri says and Nikola rolls his eyes, shifting so he can look at him.

"I'm not nervous, what is there to be nervous about?" Nikola asks annoyed before sitting up. "Speaking of nerves, I'd like to meet this girl you asked out." He teases and Demitri blushes.

"N-no way!"

"She's your neighbor right? I'm interested to see your taste in girls." Nikola gets up and Demitri grabs his wrist.

"No! No! Come on, be cool! I'll sleep on the couch! Just don't ever, ever see pictures of her!" Demitri whines and Nikola looks at him confused.

"Why not? Is she disfigured? …Do I know her?" He asks, a strange anger now building inside him. "Does she go to our college? Perhaps…that's why you came to our college?"

Huh? No, I don't care about that." Demitri says, looking at Nikola confused. "She doesn't go to our college either. In fact, I'm pretty sure she's married."

Nikola raises a brow. "Married? At seventeen?"

"Ummm…actually…she's…well over seventeen…" Demitri mumbles in embarrassment.

"Ahhh so you like them older, do you?" Nikola asks amused. "Interesting. How old is she?"

"U-um…she's be about…heh….twenty five…" Demitri says and Nikola stares at him shocked.

"How old were you when you asked her out?"

"…About…seven…"

Nikola laughs a little. "So that's why you don't ask out anyone on campus! You're into women a little older than what college has to offer."

Demitri smiles nervously. "Not really. I chose her because she was older and nice, so I figured if we got married she could take care of me."

"Looking for caretakers even then, huh? Well, that's lovely." Nikola teases and Demitri pouts.

"What about you? Ever asked someone out?" Demitri asks and Nikola shakes his head no.

"Not a chance. I don't ask people out, I don't date." Nikola says before frowning a little, annoyed at himself. "I did like someone though." He mumbles and Demitri twitches.

"That asshole from the bar?" Demitri asks and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"No not him, can you just forget about that idiot? Jeez…it was a teacher back in high school." Nikola mumbles, getting up from the bed. "Let's go to eat."

"Wha-? You had a thing for a teacher? Did…did anything happen?" Demitri asks nervously.

"Anything? No, not at all. Well…they found out…and…told me that it would be great to give it a chance when I graduated…" Nikola says and Demitri looks at him.

"You two…?"

"No. I said nothing happened. He found out when I was fifteen, but in three years I found out he slept with other students." Nikola shrugs. "I wasn't good looking enough to peak his interest I guess."

"Wait…he was a guy?" Demitri asks surprised and Nikola looks at him flustered.

"D-does that really matter? Either way I..." Nikola sighs and heads to the door. "Let's just go eat."

"If it matters at all…I doubt there was ever a time you didn't look great." Demitri says and Nikola blushes.

"L-let's just go then!" He stutters out, opening the door and heading out.

"Yeah…let's go…" Demitri mumbles, going downstairs with him. They sit down at the table and Traian looks at them amused.

"Hmmm…what happened upstairs? You two seem…tense." Traian says and both blush. "Ahah! What's going on here, hm? Make out while you were upstairs?"

"What-? No!" Demitri says and Nikola nods.

"Hmmm you two are certainly suspicious!" Traian teases, making Sabina sigh.

"Don't push him. You'll scare them both." She says and Traian shrugs.

"He'll be fine!"

"Hey, Nikola, try this!" Andrei exclaims, holding out a fork full of food.

"Huh…? Oh…um…ok…" Nikola says, going to grab his fork when Andrei stands up and holds the fork to his mouth.

"No, no, eat it like this!" Andrei insists and Nikola nods, leaning forward and eating it off the fork.

"Hey Nikola! Try this!" Demitri says, holding a fork out and making Nikola blush a little.

"You know I can feed myself, you have seen me do so before." Nikola groans and Andrei smirks at his brother.

"Heh, Demitri you are above petty jealousy with your brother." Traian teases and Andrei nods.

"That's right! Act like a grown up!"

"Y-you people are evil!" Demitri whines. "You're going to make Nikola think I'm a child."

"Oh, I don't think you're a child, demitr." Nikola says, making Demitri smile at him. "I know damn well you are." He adds and Traian laughs.

After dinner and a movie Nikola ignored in favor of playing with Luminita, everyone goes to bed. Everyone but Nikola, Demitri, and Andrei. The three of them sit on the couch together, Nikola awkwardly positioned between the two brothers and having each try for his attention. It's weird, to say the least, but he figures the two brothers just have a habit of fighting for everything and lets it slide.

"Hey Nikola, what's your favorite pastime?" Andrei asks and Demitri speaks before Nikola gets a chance.

"Going to museums. Isn't it time for bed?" Demitri asks annoyed and Andrei ignores him.

"I know some cool museums! You should go to one with me!" Andrei says excitedly.

"WE would love to!" Demitri says smiling at his brother annoyed.

"I didn't invite you."

"He's my guest."

"Well I-!" Andrei suddenly stops when Nikola stands up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now…" Nikola groans in exhaustion. He likes the family, he does, but the constant attention is too weird and so exhausting. "Good night you two."

"Good night…" The brothers say in unison watching him leave before arguing about what to watch on TV.

Nikola lies in bed for an hour, tossing and turning for some reason. It's a small bed, but he has a lot of room. Too much room in his opinion. Of course he knows what is keeping him up he just doesn't want to admit it. How humiliating would it be to admit he can't sleep without Demitri? He continues to fight this fact for a half an hour, until he hears Andrei go to his room to sleep.

Moving on their own, his legs bring him off the bed and make him stand up. He quickly decides he will just go down and see if Demitri is awake. Since he can't sleep perhaps he can watch some TV. Going downstairs he sees Demitri lying on the couch with his eyes closed and feels an overwhelming sort of disappointment. He turns to head back upstairs when he hears shuffling and then a familiar voice.

"You're awake Nikola?" Demitri asks, sitting up. "Can't sleep?"

"Ah…no, not really." Nikola admits and Demitri smiles.

"I see…I can't either. Perhaps we can share the bed?" He asks, knowing that is what Nikola wants but is too stubborn to ask.

Nikola sighs. "Well, I guess if we have to." He says in exasperation and Demitri's smile grows.

"Great! Let's go then!" Demitri exclaims, jumping up and grabbing Nikola's hand, dragging him to the bed.

"Th-this is a tighter fit than earlier…" Nikola mumbles, staring at the wall and trying to ignore the feeling of Demitri pressed up against him. They are so close that Nikola can feel everything perfectly. Thank god Demitri is turned away. Despite the small, or to be completely honest nonexistent, space between them, both find themselves falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not 100% sure on how brothers act with each other...but I'd imagine they are competitive. Also, Andrei is just competitive anyways. XD I tried to fit a lot in here, probably too much...lD Oops~! Oh well.


	13. Unwanted Topic

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Unwanted topic**_

* * *

><p>Nikola wakes up to a familiar position. Demitri apparently turned in the middle of the night, something he would have had to of been awake for in this small bed, and wrapped an arm around Nikola. It's a usual position, sad to say, but the proximity this time is very off and very awkward to Nikola.<p>

"Holy-! Damn our son can move fast!" Traian says, whistling in appreciation and making Nikola tense up.

"Honey, don't wake them!" Sabina whispers, grabbing his arm and closing the door.

"Demitri…" Nikola groans, pushing him off the bed. "I'm going to kill you!" He say, tossing a pillow at Demitri and waking him up.

"Owwww Nikola what was that for?" Demitri whines and Nikola grabs another pillow, chucking it at him.

"For being an idiot! Your parents came in and saw you spooning me you pervert! Which I know you did on purpose!" Nikola yells and Demitri looks up at him.

"Come on Nikola, we always sleep like that! You like-!"

"N-not in a small bed with your family around! They're going to get the wrong idea!"

Demitri laughs a little. "I'm pretty sure they already have the wrong idea, Nikola!"

"It's not funny! How are you so ok with this stuff?" Nikola asks flustered and Demitri frowns.

"Because the idea of us being with together isn't the worst thing in the world to me…" Demitri mumbles before getting up. "L-let's just go eat. I have a lot planned today."

Nikola goes to say something, only to have Demitri leave before he can. "Ugh…damn it Demitri…" He groans, following him downstairs.

"Good morning boys! Sleep well?" Traian asks, smirking at them.

"Kind of…I guess." Demitri mumbles and Traian huffs.

"Come on now! If you're miserable it's no fun to tease you!" Traian says and Demitri pouts.

"You shouldn't tease me anyways."

"I can't help it! I saw my boy spooning another! Teasing is necessary!"

Nikola looks at the two and speaks up. "It doesn't matter if he spoons me…so teasing him about it is a bit of a waste."

"Oh~! So you enjoy it?" Traian asks and Demitri blushes.

"I don't hate it." Nikola says, eating something to keep from talking more.

"Oh yeah? Well then, I suppose you do have a soft spot for my son! I suppose I will allow you to date!" Traian says, making Nikola choke on his food.

"Dad don't say that! Nikola hates the idea of dating me!" Demitri says and Nikola looks at him for a minute before looking to Traian.

"I appreciate the blessing. I don't hate the idea, it would just be a bad idea." Nikola mumbles, blushing a little.

"You…um…we should go!" Demitri says, jumping up from his seat flustered. "W-we have to get to Bran castle before the crowds form!" He goes over to Nikola's chair and grabs his wrist, pulling him up. "You can tease us later or something dad." Demitri calls out as he drags Nikola out the door.

"Huh? Hurry back! Your father and I took the night shifts to spend time with you this week, so you need to be back by six to watch your siblings!" Sabina says and Traian smirks.

"That's right, no late night dates this week." Traian teases, making them both blush.

"W-we'll be back by then! I'm taking your car!" Demitri yells, taking the keys and dragging Nikola out of the house.

"Wh-what's the rush?" Nikola asks as he's dragged out to the car.

"U-um…I just…wanted to get there before a bunch of people did…" Demitri says awkwardly and Nikola raises a brow.

"So…hearing that…made you want to leave, right?" Nikola asks and Demitri looks away. "Alright, we don't really have to talk about that. It's not relative anyways, right?"

Demitri nods. "Right…that doesn't matter…anyways! Let's go!" He says and they both get in before Demitri drives them to the infamous Bran Castle.

"You really stayed silent during the whole ride here…that was weird." Nikola says and Demitri blushes some.

"S-sorry…I'm tired…" Demitri mumbles, making Nikola come over and place a hand on his forehead.

"Are you ok…?" He asks, making Demitri go bright red.

"N-Nikola…I'm fine! Let's go!" Demitri takes his hand and drags him off to the castle. "This place is great! I loved Vlad Tepes so anything to do with his life is the best!"

Nikola looks at him curiously as he's dragged. "…So…why haven't you drawn Vlad? I mean, you draw me all the time because you 'admire' me or whatever, yet you don't draw this man you admire even more?" He asks and Demitri laughs nervously.

"Well, you know, there's only so much you can do without a real model!" Demitri points out.

"Ah, makes sense. That would be logical seeing as how a real model has more range…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri smiles.

"That's right! Anyways, let's go inside!" Demitri says, leading him in. "Now then, how much do you know about Vlad?"

"Um…not much…" Nikola says, lying. He knows Demitri would love to tell him all about it, and really his knowledge is quite limited, so he might as well throw him a bone. Besides, something is bothering Demitri so he should do whatever he can for him.

"Not much? No way! Allow me to fix that, dragă." Demitri says, smiling at him.

"Hm? Dragă? Is that an insult or something?" Nikola asks and Demitri laughs a little.

"Not in the least, Nikola!" He brings him all the way in to start their tour. "So, as I'm sure you know Vlad, while looked down upon by other countries, is actually a hero to us!" Demitri says as they wander the halls.

"Yeah…I know of that…but what I don't get is why he's so great to you…" Nikola says, making Demitri light up.

"Oh! Well! That would be because, even though his ways were eccentric, he got the job done! To those who were good he was great!" Demitri continues rambling on about Vlad and random little facts about his life as they go through more of the castle.

Nikola is grateful, honestly, since Demitri is no longer so tense and awkward. The boy is back to his stupid grin, taking Nikola's hand all the time to bring him to another room, and saying random praises to him again. He's glad, in one way. In another way, though, he's scared. Nikola isn't stupid; he knows what has Demitri worked up. He knows discussion of that topic is far from over.

Nikola isn't sure when it will come back; a month, a year, when they get home. All he knows is, given Demitri's reaction, it is a topic that whether they want it to or not, will be returning. Looking at Demitri as he excitedly drags him down the halls of the castle, Nikola has to admit spending time with the boy in public with just the two of them is one of his favorite things to do. It probably wouldn't be the worst thing to date Demitri, but even knowing that, he still won't seek it out. Being friends with Demitri is one of the best things to happen to him and he would never want to lose him. Dating him would risk that chance, and Nikola refuses to risk something so important to him.

"Oh! Hey! We still have time!" Demitri says as they head out of the castle. "Would you like to go get dinner?" He asks and Nikola shrugs.

"Why not? Better be somewhere good though." Nikola teases and Demitri grins.

"I would never take you anywhere but the best!" Demitri says and Nikola blushes.

"Ugh…it should be illegal to be so…" Nikola trails off, stopping himself as Demitri looks at him curiously.

"So what?"

"N-nothing…let's just go." He stutters out, horrified at the fact he almost called Demitri cute to his face. Hell, him saying out loud at all is unacceptable.

"Um…ok then…" Demitri mumbles before smiling again and taking his hand. "I know this really great place you will love! It's a little expensive, but think of it as me paying you for helping out with babysitting when we return!"

Nikola groans. "We're not going to an expensive place. I won't let you waste your money."

The smile on Demitri's face suddenly turns mischievous. "Oh, we're not? Well I know that I'm going…and getting you food. I know what you like after all. I mean, if you want to sit in the car and waste my money I suppose you can…but I think it will be best if you just go with it. Don't you?" He asks with an overly sweet voice, making Nikola twitch slightly.

"Y-you…since when can you be evil?" Nikola asks annoyed and Demitri laughs, letting go of Nikola's hand and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I always could be! I have a younger brother! Being 'evil' is necessary sometimes~! Now let's go get dinner!"

Nikola sighs to himself, following his excited friend and repeating something over and over again in his head. 'This is not a date.'

* * *

><p>AN: DEAR GOD I AM SOOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I have been unbelievably busy this week! There were projects and tests and quizzes and dog-sitting at some rich chick's house and losing my own dog under the house! Needless to say I have gotten NOTHING done this week. Not a damn thing. I am so sorry for that. lD


	14. This is not a date

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Fourteen: This is not a date**_

* * *

><p>As Nikola follows Demitri into the beautiful restaurant, his inner mantra of 'this is not a date' grows louder in his head. Of course it isn't. This is Demitri, he's too dense to sneakily get Nikola on a date. In fact, Demitri wouldn't know a date if it snuck up on him and bit him on the ass. Half the shit they do could be considered couple activities, but he can't really say anything about it seeing as how he didn't really realize it until recently.<p>

Lost in his thoughts, Nikola allows Demitri to take his hand and drag him off to a table where they both sit down. Nikola stares off into the distance, a little weirded out by this place. Not only is it a sophisticated, obviously expensive, place but it's also far too romantic. From the beautiful candle glowing in the middle on the table next to a vase of roses, to the nearby fireplace, even to the god damn violin player on the other side of the room. This place is ridiculous and he really can't see Demitri liking it.

"So...you come here often?" Nikola asks and Demitri smiles.

"I sure do! Well, did, before I went to college." Demitri says, surprising Nikola.

"I didn't think you'd be so…into such a classy place." Nikola mumbles and Demitri frowns.

"You don't think I'm capable of class? Nikola, you already know I appreciate beautiful places." Demitri smiles. "This entire place is perfection!"

Nikola smiles back a little. "That's true; you were practically in love with my place when you first went."

"Not practically. I was completely in love with it when I first saw it! Completely!" Demitri says. "You'll never know how happy I am that you took me in, Nikola."

Nikola blushes a little. "I-I'm not some caretaker, I didn't 'take you in'. you pay rent and whatnot too."

"You know what I mean~!"

"Demitri! Is that you?" A female voice calls and both of them look over to see a pretty woman in her mid-twenties. "I haven't seen you kept asking me out that one summer!"

Nikola stares at the woman in awe, she's absolutely beautiful. Her hair is long with a slight curl and her eyes are bright blue. No wonder Demitri wanted to marry her.

"I-! That-! I'm sorry about that…" Demitri says quietly, a blush coming to his face. It's strange to Nikola, seeing Demitri so unbelievably docile. Perhaps it was more than just wanted a caretaker. Who is he kidding? Of course it was! This woman is gorgeous!

"Oh no need to be! I'm sorry I didn't say yes, especially now that I see how handsome you are!" She says, winking at him. "So, speaking of which, have you found yourself a girl?"

Demitri stares at the table nervously. "N-no…have you gotten married?"

"Of course not! I'm still single, if you're interested~?" She coos, leaning towards the table.

Nikola watches them, growing more annoyed with every passing second. He doesn't want to see Demitri acting all cute and shy towards some woman, and he certainly doesn't want to see him get a date. How could Demitri blatantly flirt in front of him?

Wait…of course he can flirt in front of Nikola. Of course he can pick up dates. They're friends, only friends, no matter the suspicions Nikola might have had. Demitri is just friendly, very friendly, the way he acts with Nikola is his normal attitude. The way he's acting with her though is something Nikola has never seen.

"Nikola, are you okay?" Demitri suddenly asks, resting a hand on Nikola's forehead. "You're really pale. Are you feeling sick?"

Nikola looks at him and the woman for a minute before smiling nervously. "Heh, I'm just…why don't I go back to your place and you two catch up?"

Demitri gasps. "No! I don't want you to leave, Nikola, I came here to treat you to something nice!"

The woman's eyes widen a little. "Oh…oh my…did I intrude on a date? I'm sorry, I just never assumed he would be interested in men!" She says, laughing nervously.

"We're not on a date." Nikola says quickly. "Go get him."

Demitri looks at Nikola confused for a second before turning to the woman. "I'm sorry, but I really have no interest in dating you." He says. "Although you are very pretty."

She smiles at Demitri and then Nikola. "I see. That's too bad. I suppose I will just take your order than."

They quickly order and sit in an awkward silence when she leaves.

"So…um…Nikola were you-?"

"No."

"It's not the end of the world if you were." Demitri says and Nikola glares.

"I wasn't. Just drop it."

"Fine…liar."

Nikola huffs and looks away annoyed. "Whatever you say."

Demitri sighs before smiling at Nikola. "So! Did you enjoy the castle?" He asks and Nikola looks at him surprised. So they're sweeping it under the rug for now? Sounds good.

"Yes, I did. It never ceases to amaze me that you can have such good taste in things." Nikola jokes and Demitri pouts.

"It shouldn't surprise you. I like you after all, that's great taste!" Demitri says, grinning at Nikola who blushes.

"Well...y-yeah…that's true." Nikola mumbles. The rest of dinner is fairly uneventful, both being careful not to say anything that will create an awkward atmosphere. When they get back the house is seemingly empty, except the sound of Andrei playing in his room. "Huh…I figured they would still be down here…"

"Nah, they are heading to bed, we just have to be here in case they need something." Demitri says, going to sit on the couch. "So…um…Nikola…there's something we should talk about."

Nikola sits down on the other side of the couch nervously. "Wh-what? I don't think so."

"Well I do. There's something I have been wanting to ask you for a while…and I think now is the time to ask. Ideally we could have this conversation at home, but I don't really want to wait til then…" Demitri says. "You see…I want to-"

"Dating would be a really bad idea, staying friends would be best and-!" Nikola stops himself when he sees the confused look on Demitri's face.

"Get…a…cat…" Demitri finishes his own sentence before sitting up a bit more straight. "S-so you have thought of us dating…?"

"Not at all." Nikola says quickly, looking anywhere but near Demitri.

"You just said…"

"Nope. You're imagining things."

Demitri gets a little annoyed and goes to say something, getting cut off by the sound of Luminita crying. "Son of a-!"

"I'll get her!" Nikola jumps up, heading up to the little girl's room. Standing in her crib, Luminita reaches out for him crying. "Ah…you have no idea how much I love you right now." He says, reaching into the crib and pulling her out. Holding her in one arm, he grabs the things needed to change her diaper before doing it. Of course he never has before, so he's pretty sure he is doing something wrong. As long as she's clean and in a new diaper though he figures it should be fine.

Once he finishes he goes to place her back in the crib, making her cry again. "Alright, alright, you can come downstairs with me." Nikola says. "Honestly I'm thankful you are coming downstairs."

Luminita smiles up at him, digging her small hands into his shirt and burying her face into it. They get downstairs and Demitri looks to Nikola.

"Nikola, she's falling asleep." Demitri says. "You should leave her in the crib to fall back asleep."

"Well, she was crying…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri sighs.

"Her being out here isn't gonna put an end to this conversation."

"What conversation? The cat? Yeah, a cat would be nice. Maybe two because Heracles says they get lonely if there's only one. When we get home we can get siblings or something. Females, though. The apartment owner has a strict rule against males because they spra-"

"Nikola! Now is not the time to talk about that!" Demitri says annoyed, keeping his distance when Luminita lies down between them and places her head in Nikola's lap.

"What does it matter anyways? I said I don't want to date you." Nikola says, placing a pillow under Luminita's head to make her more comfortable.

"But you thought of it, Nikola!" Demitri points out. "You wouldn't think of it if a part of you didn't want it!"

"I only thought of it because people kept bringing it up today!" Nikola snaps. "You, your dad, your little would-be girlfriend! Everyone who meets us thinks it, so I just…thought about it for a minute." He mumbles the last part. "I quickly decided it would be a bad idea, though. I want you around, forever, and if we dated we could break up. Very few people remain friends after something like that."

Demitri looks at him surprised. "So…it's not that you're not attracted to me…but because you don't want to lose me?" He asks and Nikola blushes.

"Th-that's not what I meant…"

"It's not?"

"I don't think…" Nikola mumbles quietly and Demitri suddenly stands up. "D-Demitri…?" He calls, a little nervously.

"Nikola…you…" Demitri sighs, walking in front of Nikola and petting his sleeping sister's hair. "I know where you're coming from…I've thought about it before, too…" He says, keeping his eyes on the sleeping child. "However…if we are both thinking about it…doesn't that mean we should at least give it a try? Maybe not dating…perhaps we could just…see what it would be like if we…"

Nikola stares wide-eyed as Demitri tilts his head up to look at him, moving closer until their lips are lightly touching. A strange shiver runs down Nikola's spine at the small contact. For a few moments neither of them move, their lips only barely touching and their eyes still opened, as if both of them are in shock at the action. Demitri is the first to move though, moving his hand from his sleeping sister's hair and burying it in Nikola's so he can pull him closer.

It takes a while, since both boys are feeling more shock that passion, but eventually Demitri deepens the kiss. It's not much, simply moving their lips against one another's, but it's more than either of them would have thought could happen and neither of them want to pull away.

Sadly a certain forgotten person in Nikola's lap wakes up and begins giggling, making them pull away from each other quickly.

"Y-you should bring her to bed." Demitri says awkwardly and Nikola nods.

"Y-yeah…I'm going." He mumbles, scooping the strangely giddy child up into his arms and carrying her upstairs. Laying her down in the crib, Nikola sighs to himself. "I am so fucked…"

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Nikola, changing a diaper. I've changed my friend's niece's diaper like ten times now (my friend refuses to) and I still suck at it. XD Also, yes, the woman gets no name. Why? Because I was too damned lazy to come up with one. Names are a pain in the ass, people! You can call her whatever the hell you want, but she isn't coming back. Probably. Idk. Well...hm...that just about covers my this chapter. LET'S HOPE I CAN UPDATE FASTER WHEN MY MOM GETS HER OWN DAMN COMPUTER! AM I RIGHT? *shot*


	15. Decisions

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Fifteen: Decisions**_

* * *

><p>When Nikola returns from upstairs the room quickly becomes filled with tension. Neither knows exactly what to do, they both liked it but do they just say that? What if the other didn't like it?<p>

"Nikola…" Demitri mumbles and Nikola looks over nervously.

"Y-yeah…?"

"Did you…enjoy it…?" He asks shyly, making Nikola blush.

"D-did you?"

"I asked you first."

Nikola twitches. "What? What the hell are you, five?"

"You dodging the question is just as immature." Demitri points out and Nikola sighs.

"Ugh…I...I didn't…not like it…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri grins.

"Really?" He asks, moving closer.

"U-uhuh…"

Demitri leans in. "So…we can do it again?"

"I-I thought we were just testing-!" Nikola stops when one of Demitri's hands cup his face.

"We were, but given the choice I'd very much like to make this a daily activity." Demitri says and Nikola goes a deep red.

"Th-that…um…that could be…arranged…" Nikola mumbles shyly and Demitri lights up, closing the gap between them and kissing him again. This one is shorter, since Demitri's parents will be back soon.

When they pull away Demitri looks at Nikola nervously. "U-um…does this mean we are going to be dating?"

Nikola looks at him surprised. "It better mean that. I don't just kiss anyone."

Demitri smiles and wraps his arms around Nikola's neck, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, Nikola; I've wanted this for a while." He mumbles into Nikola's hair.

"Y-you're being embarrassing!" Nikola whines.

"I know! I can't help it, dragă…" Demitri teases and Nikola glares.

"Dude. Seriously. What the hell is a dragă?"

"It's a term of endearment, like love or sweetheart." A voice says and both of them pull away from each other. "Should we have come home later?" Traian asks making the color drain from Nikola and Demitri's faces.

"H-hey…dad…hey mom…" Demitri says nervously, backing away from Nikola. "W-we're gonna go to bed now." Before either can say anything, he grabs Nikola's hand and drags him off.

"Don't be too loud tonight!" Traian teases and Sabina giggles.

"Oh hunny, let them be as loud as they want~!"

Demitri and Nikola arrive upstairs, an awkward silence between them. They both sit down on the bed and look to each other.

"Are we-?" Demitri begins and Nikola stops him.

"We're only sleeping." He says and Demitri sighs in relief.

"Oh thank god!" Demitri sighs in relief. "I'm not even remotely ready for something like that…"

Nikola nods. "Neither am I...no matter how okay with that your parents seem to be…"

"Heheh…yeah…sorry about that…goodnight." Demitri smiles, kissing Nikola on the cheek before both get under the covers.

"Good night…"

The next day Demitri and Nikola wake up, beginning to pack. Their week of vacation is over and now they have to return to school. Neither of them want to, lord knows neither of them want to. When they return there will be finals and practicums and essays. Not to mention the start of actual dates between them, which makes them more nervous than anything college can dish out.

Once they get ready the boys bring it all downstairs where Sabina has a large breakfast ready. The family is seated, both children pouting as they look to the boys.

"Oh, you guys, don't pout!" Demitri says, patting them on the head. "I'll be back this summer…"

"With Nikola?" Andrei asks and both boys blush.

"H-he will most likely be coming back." Demitri mumbles nervously and Nikola nods.

"Yeah, I definitely will." Nikola says before sitting down. "I don't get many home cooked meals not made by me after all." He teases and Demitri pouts.

"I-! I could-! Ugh…low blow, Nikola!" Demitri whines and Traian snickers.

"Well, I suppose I was expecting too much to assume you would be all over each other." He says and both boys look over to him confused.

"Why would we be?" Nikola asks, taking a drink of the juice set out for them.

"Well, you were pretty cozy with each other last night, I only assumed it would continue." Traian teases and both boys go red.

"I'm not one for constant affection. It loses its charm if it's always done." Nikola says and Demitri nods.

"Besides, it's still strange to do that." Demitri adds.

"Well…you two just aren't healthy at all, are you?" Traian asks in exasperation and Sabina laughs.

"Not everyone is as handsy as you, dragă~!" She teases, making both Andrei and Demitri crinkle their noses in disgust.

Watching the family joke and have fun makes Nikola feel almost guilty taking Demitri back. Of course it isn't his fault Demitri is returning, he has school after all, but he still feels bad about helping to separate such a happy family. It's so comfortable here; it makes him wish he was raised with this kind of warm and loving environment.

They have no choice though, of course, and soon they are in the airport. Demitri hugs each of his family members, who then all hug Nikola. Once they finish with that, Demitri and Nikola head to the plane and take their seats. When it starts flying, Nikola notices a sad look on Demitri's face.

Nikola frowns and takes his hand. "I'm sorry."

Demitri smiles at him. "Don't worry, I'm fine. We'll see them in a few months!"

Nikola smiles back. "Yep." He removes his hand and looks up at him. "So I was thinking…that kitten idea…why don't we go get them tomorrow? We still have two days to go before classes start again."

Demitri's smile widens and hugs him as best he can in their seats. "That's great! I can't wait!"

Nikola nods and yawns a little. "Yes, tomorrow we will get a kitten…and today…I plan on catching up on sleep."

"Don't forget your homework."

"Already done, unlike someone I know."

Demitri twitches a little. "Nerd…"

The rest of the ride is pretty quiet and within a few hours they are home, Nikola collapsing on the bed and stretching out as much as he can on it.

"Ahh, a bed not made for a teenage boy!" He sighs happily and Demitri comes in, looking at him amused.

"A bed that can actually fit two people." Demitri adds and Nikola glares.

"Go away. I'm sleeping right now. Alone."

"Don't be a child." He says, shrugging off the older man's glare and climbing on top of him. "You sleep with me every night, why make now different?"

"I wanna sleep without someone pressed up against me." Nikola grumbles and Demitri pouts.

"You're so mean."

"Whatever…" Nikola mumbles into the pillow.

A small smirk comes to Demitri's face when he looks at the boy. Reaching a hand down, he brings his fingers to brush Nikola's side. After receiving a small flinch from Nikola, Demitri moves his hand up and brings it under the older man's arm before he begins to tickle him.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?" Nikola screams, pushing him away so he can turn to face a grinning Demitri. "What are you doing? Aside from getting a first class ticket to the couch, you little brat?"

"You're one to talk, kicking me out of our bed. I'm just as tired." Demitri points out and Nikola glares.

"Deal with it."

"WELL then…I suppose more assertive measures must be taken." Demitri says before unceremoniously plopping down on Nikola.

"A-ah! Get off of me!" Nikola yells, is face bright red. "Get off right now!"

"Mm…but you're so comfy~!" Demitri teases, rubbing his cheek against Nikola's.

"D-damnit I hate you!"

"Dating someone you hate is not healthy." Demitri points out and Nikola twitches.

"I should have left you in Romania." Nikola mumbles annoyed.

"You can't live without me." Demitri teases and Nikola sighs.

"I would very much like to try."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh maannn I've been so busy this weekend! Sorry! Anyways, yeah, they are dating now. XD


	16. New Pets

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Sixteen: New Pets**_

* * *

><p>Nikola comes home from Roderich's, opening the door only to have Demitri waiting on the other side of the door. "…Hello…"<p>

"Welcome home!" Demitri says, grinning. "So, I was doing some research, and I think we can go get the kittens today! I found a perfect kitten in a humane society nearby!"

Nikola looks at him a little surprised before smiling. "Yeah, alright, let's go." He says, rubbing his nose.

"Hm? You're nose itchy, Nikola?" Demitri asks and Nikola laughs a little.

"No, I just have a little cold." Nikola says, going and grabbing some papers. "Which reminds me, on our way there we need to grab some cat stuff and cold medicine."

Demitri smiles. "Yes! Let's go then!" He takes Nikola's hand and drags him down to the car. "Okay, so, you drive and I'll make a list of the things we need!"

"Jeez…you act like it's your first pet." Nikola groans and Demitri laughs a little.

"In a way it's my first pet…at least it's my first pet with you! Which makes it even more special!" Demitri points out, making Nikola blush. "Ahah~! You have thought it too!"

"Sh-shut up…" Nikola mumbles, driving them to a nearby store. "Alright, we'll get a few things and the get the kitten." He says, following Demitri inside.

"Oh my god! Nikola! A kitty canopy bed!" Demitri gasps, picking up the item. "We have to buy it this! To go with your canopy bed! And oh! Look at all those toys!" He exclaims, tossing more and more random things into the cart. "A remote control mouse! And the remote is a piece of cheese! That is too cute!"

"…We're gonna run out of money before we even get the cat at this rate…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri comes to a sudden stop.

"You're right! Did you get your cold medicine?" Demitri asks and Nikola nods. "Alright, let's get going then!"

They arrive at the humane society and go inside. Before Demitri can go where he wants, a woman pops up smiling at them.

"Welcome! Can I help you with anything?" She asks sweetly and Nikola stares at her suspiciously as she moves closer to Demitri.

"Yes! We're here for one of the kittens! She's long haired and has sandy-colored fur…" Demitri explains, too excited about the prospect of a kitten to notice the woman looking up at him and batting her eyes.

"So it would have the same color as your hair~! Such a nice choice, it's my favorite hair color!" She says sweetly and Demitri smiles at her.

"That's nice! Do you know the one I'm talking about?" He asks and she nods.

"I do indeed~!" She gently places her hand on the underside of his arm and leads them both into a room that spreads to a caged area outside full of cats. "She is still really young, so you will need to bring her to get fixed or wait a few months." She says as Demitri kneels down to hold the kitten, soon having a long haired coal-black kitten come up and stare at him angrily. "Oh, that's her friend. As soon as she came here she took to that little guy and he became a sort of protector."

Demitri looks back to Nikola teary eyed. "N-Nikola…can we…?"

Nikola sighs. "Of course, I told you already it would be best to get two anyways…"

"Yes!" Demitri cheers, picking up both tiny kittens. "We'll take both!" He says happily and the woman smiles.

"Wonderful!" She leads them to the front and hands Nikola a piece of paper as Demitri loves on the kittens. "Please fill this out for your friend."

Nikola looks at her annoyed. "We're getting them together, we're roommates." He points out, still not comfortable actually admitting they are dating but wanting to lay claim to Demitri in front of this woman.

"Ah, that's nice. Make sure to decide who gets which one when you move out." She says. "We want our animals to have a healthy environment to live in when they leave here."

Nikola rolls his eyes and fills out the paper, surprised at some of the questions; relationship status, location, prior animals, possible animal abuse charges, etc. Just what kind of people get animals? It's a little unsettling. "Alright, I'm done with the paper." HE says, loud enough for her to leave Demitri's side as the man goes on and on about how cute the kittens are.

"Ah good. You can't leave with them unless you have a cat carrier." She says, looking at Nikola a little annoyed, her eyes screaming 'leave the two of us alone' that he sadly has to obey.

"Yeah, yeah, we have one in the car." He says, leaving the building.

"So, Demitri…" She calls, sauntering over to the man. "Would it be alright if I asked for your number?"

Demitri looks at her curiously. "Well…I guess. You're not going to ask for them back, are you? Because I'm not giving them back." He says and she laughs.

"Oh goodness no! I simply thought it would be nice if we became…friends." She says, running a hand down his arm.

"Um…" Demitri looks at her confused as she comes closer. "I-I think…some wires got crossed here…."

As if on cue, Nikola returned to see the woman leaning closer to Demitri. "HEY!" He yells, making the woman back away. "Damnit Demitri, why are you so dense?"

"I'm not-!" Demitri stops, noticing the angry look on Nikola's face. "S-sorry."

Nikola rolls his eyes. "It's not you I'm pissed at…" He says, his eyes falling on the woman as Demitri places the kittens in the carrier so they can quickly leave. "Don't hit on him."

"And just what does it matter to you?" She asks annoyed and Nikola takes a deep breath before lacing his hand with Demitri's.

"Because he's mine!" Nikola yells, surprising both the woman and Demitri.

"N-Nikola…" Demitri begins and the woman scoffs.

"Like such a stud would be with a little guy like you! Don't push your fantasies on someone too dense to notice!" She orders and Nikola pulls Demitri down closer to himself before kissing him. Demitri takes a second, shocked, before leaning down and kissing back. Nikola waits a few seconds before pushing him away and glaring at her, getting his point across.

"He's mine, so just back off." He says annoyed, dragging Demitri who is carrying the cat box back to the car. "The nerve of some people! There's flirting and then there's attacking!"

"Nikola-"

"And saying those stupid fucking things to you and trying to kiss you when I'm gone! I could just-!"

"Nikola-!"

"And the fact she had the NERVE to say you were too good looking for me! I might be a little on the plain side…b-but I'm not ugly! She gives women a bad name! Doesn't she know how to subtly flirt and then BACK OFF like other girls? You're mine, for Christ sakes I even SAID you were mine and she-!" Nikola quickly stops his rambling and tenses up, his face going a bright red.

"Nikola, you actually announced it to someone." Demitri says, making Nikola's face heat up more. "And finally kissed me on your own!" He adds happily, unaware of how embarrassed Nikola is getting.

"D-do you have to say it out loud?" Nikola asks embarrassed and Demitri nods, wrapping his free arm around Nikola's waist.

"Of course I did, it made me really happy." Demitri mumbles, placing a small kiss on the back of his head before blushing a little himself. "A-anyways…let's bring these two home!" He stutters, placing them in the back seat and getting into the driver's side.

"Wha-? Who said you could drive you little brat?" Nikola asks annoyed and Demitri smiles.

"You're too emotional right now! I don't want you running over someone for just looking at me!" He teases and Nikola glares.

"Just how possessive do you think I am? Stop pushing your weird ideals onto me!" Nikola yells, getting in.

Demitri gets them home quickly and grabs the cat carrier and Nikola's hand before heading upstairs. "So, tonight I was thinking we could cook something together!"

Nikola sighs, he'd like to say no, but he knows that to Demitri cooking dinner together is something romantic and sweet so he can't bring himself to deny it. Although the idea of teaching him to cook after suffering through the last few weeks of 'after spring break catch up' in his classes didn't sound too fun. "Alright…let's go cook together."

Demitri notices the tired look on Nikola's face and smiles. "Or we could order something and play with our new kittens." He offers and Nikola smiles a little.

"Yes, let's do that tonight." Nikola says and Demitri walks up to him, giving him a small kiss.

"You're really too cute, Nikola." Demitri coos, tilting his head to kiss him on the cheek. "So! What should we name out new kittens?" He asks, opening the cat carrier.

"I don't know…"

"Vlad and Jusztina-!"

"No." Nikola says flatly and Demitri frowns.

"But-!"

"We're not naming a cute kitten after Vlad the impaler!"

Demitri sighs. "I bet that girl from the humane society would like the idea."

"Only in the hopes of getting in your pants." Nikola huffs and Demitri smirks a little.

"Well…if you went with it, it would be guaranteed in-the-pants access." Demitri teases, making Nikola blush.

"C-cut it out!" Nikola huffs before sitting down on the floor, soon having both kittens in his lap. "Hm…what do you two look like?" He mumbles to himself as they curl up on him and fall asleep.

Demitri quickly sits down next to him, leaning against him as he pets the sleeping kittens. "Well…do they need names right away?" He asks and Nikola sighs.

"Kind of, yeah…but I can't think of a girl's name-and no it won't be Jusztina." Nikola quickly adds and Demitri pouts.

"Not cute." Demitri mumbles and moves his hand just right to roll the little girl onto her back.

Both boys stare at her, Demitri cooing over how cute she is, and Nikola quickly picks her up to stare at her stomach.

"…Nikola…what are you doing?" Demitri asks and Nikola lays the kitten back down, sighing.

"It's a boy." He says and Demitri gasps.

"No way!"

"Yes, one thing I learned when I was in the vet program was how to tell genders…that is definitely a boy." Nikola points out and Demitri smiles.

"Awesome! Two boys like us! So you name one and I'll name one!" Demitri says and Nikola nods.

"The black one will be Misha." Nikola decides and Demitri nods.

"This little guy will be Jensen." Demitri says, picking him up and kissing him on the nose.

"Hmm…sounds good, now go order dinner." Nikola orders and Demitri frowns.

"But the kittens…"

"Are in my lap, so you need to get up and grab the phone."

Demitri crosses his arms and huffs. "Not fair."

"I can't help it if they like me more than you." Nikola teases, smirking at Demitri.

"VERY uncute, Nikola."

"Don't be a brat, Demitri."

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone who can guess where I got the kittens names get a cookie (and will realize how pathetically obsessed I am with a certain show). IN MY DEFENSE...I couldn't think of anything...and those names where RIGHT THERE. Also, sorry for taking so long! I've been REALLY sick this week. Because, you know, WHY NOT HAVE TO MISS A WHOLE DAMN WEEK WHEN THERE IS ONLY THREE WEEKS LEFT? *Cough* Anyways, I'm feeling better now...so...here's this.


	17. In the storm

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Seventeen: In the storm**_

* * *

><p>Nikola comes out of the shower, home alone because Demitri had his first final today. It's the week of finals right now and Nikola had two the other day and two tomorrow. Demitri on the other hand has one today and two tomorrow, then his art final, the picture he has yet to get right, is due on Friday. They are both anxious for the semester to end, Demitri literally counting down the days. Neither are sure if they will be going to Romania again immediately or just relaxing for a few weeks before going down.<p>

Sitting down on the couch Nikola looks over to the window where Jensen and Misha are curled up with each other. It's sweet, really, but that isn't what catches his eye. What grabs his attention is the dark clouds outside, the strong wind he sees bending trees side to side.

"Ah, the first storm of the year…that took a while…" He mumbles, wondering if he should fill some buckets with water in case the lights go out. they most likely won't, but his nanny when he was young was terrified of storms and taught him that there are certain things you do for storms. One; you stay away from windows, two; fill up large bowls, jugs, and buckets with water in case the power goes out, and three; make sure everyone is inside.

Nikola isn't afraid of storms himself, but he's pretty sure Demitri is. Looking outside again he sees a heavy downpour of rain and pictures Demitri coming home soaked to the bone, an image that is strangely funny to him.

"He's such a child he'd probably command that I cuddle him or something…" He mumbles, sighing at how true that statement is. Almost on cue the door slams open and a familiar voice whines.

"Nikolaaaa! I'm cooollld!" Demitri whines, coming into the apartment where he is soon greeted by Nikola with a towel.

"It's your stupidity for not bringing an umbrella. I told you the radio said it would rain." Nikola scolds, using the towel to dry Demitri's hair.

"There's a difference between a little rain and a torrential downpour!" Demitri huffs, watching the smaller man gently run the towel through his hair when a pair of nails suddenly attach themselves to his leg. "AH!" Demitri gasps, pulling away to see Misha climbing up his pants. "Misha, that's mean!"

Nikola sighs and leans down, picking Misha up. "The storm is getting closer, he's scared."

Demitri pales a little. "S-storm…?"

"Yes, storm. Something I am assuming you are scared of." Nikola says and Demitri huffs.

"I am not! I'm gonna go get changed, turn on the TV." Demitri calls as he heads down the hall.

"So you can drown out the sound of the big bad storm?" Nikola teases, receiving a pair of pants flying into his face. "Real mature, Demitri!"

"You know it~!"Demitri calls to him before entering the room, quickly coming back out in his still wet clothes. "Damnit…"

"Can't get your buttons?" Nikola jokes, earning a glare from Demitri.

"None of my clothes are clean." Demitri says and Nikola quickly covers his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I told you to do laundry." He stutters out between snickers.

"You're mean." Demitri pouts, walking over and sitting on Nikola's lap.

"AH! Get your wet ass off of me!" Nikola yells as Demitri leans back, pressing his wet back against Nikola's chest. "Arrgh! I hate the feel of wet clothes! Go away!"

Demitri laughs and sits next to him instead. "Fine. Let me borrow some of your clothes."

"Number one, you're body type is completely different from mine so it would feel awkward on you. Number two, you were the idiot who didn't do wash, you suffer." Nikola says and Demitri pouts.

"You leave me no choice…I'll just have to get naked and under the covers." Demitri says, heading to the bedroom as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Wha-? Wait a damn minute! Don't put your nasty naked body on my bed and in my sheets!" Nikola yells, chasing him down the hallway followed by the kittens. Once they get in the room Demitri slides off his pants and heads toward the bed when a loud rumble of thunder makes the floor shake. Demitri instantly freezes in fear, tensing up as a bright flash of lightning illuminates the dark streets outside.

"Demitri…? You okay?" Nikola asks before Demitri jumps in bed and under the covers. "OH come on! You're still wet! At least dry off first!" He groans, his complaints falling silent as he notices the slight shake under the covers. "Wow…you're that scared, huh?" Nikola sighs and gets in bed with him, opening his arms awkwardly. "C-come on then."

Demitri looks at him surprised before sliding closer and wrapping his arms around Nikola's waist, pulling the man against him. "Thanks."

"Mmhmm…" Nikola mumbles against his bare chest, twitching a little as he feels his clothes becoming wet from Demitri. The two of them lay there, curled up with one another as the storm intensifies outside. They are quickly joined by the kittens coming under the covers and snuggling up to them as well.

"Awww, it's like our children are coming to us for comfort~!" Demitri coos and Nikola blushes.

"Y-you have to be grown up to have children." Nikola stutters and Demitri laughs.

"Don't be so shy, mommy~!" He teases and Nikola glares up at him.

"Just why in the hell am I the mom?"

"Well…you're a caretaker…and pretty…and definitely not the man since you can only muster up the courage to do anything when challenged." Demitri points out.

Nikola twitches. "I thought when people were scared they were supposed to shut the hell up."

Demitri laughs and hugs him closer. "Nikola, you should know by now I talk more when I'm nervous or scared!"

Nikola sighs. "Whatever keeps you distracted…I suppose…"

Demitri looks at him blankly for a second before a small smirk comes to his face. "You want to keep me distracted?"

"I think you're doing a fine job on your own."

"Oh, no, talking doesn't keep me distracted, dragă. It is simply a nervous habit." He lets go of Nikola and moves to hover over him, the kittens quickly taking his pillow over. "If we're talking about distractions…a much better way would be to use your body." Demitri says, making Nikola go bright red.

"What do you mean use my bo-?" Nikola gasps when warm lips press against his neck in a light kiss. He squirms as Demitri slowly parts his lips and begins to suck on the sensitive skin. "D-Demitri…"

Demitri stays silent, using his mouth to mark Nikola's exposed neck. Once he has thoroughly marked Nikola's neck he begins unbuttoning his shirt, licking and biting down his chest.

"Y-you're such a fucking liar…" Nikola groans. "You're not scared at all."

"I don't know what you mean, I'm terrified~!" Demitri coos, bringing a hand under Nikola's shirt. "So very terrified."

"I don't remember agreeing to this." Nikola mumbles, watching as Demitri strips him of his shirt completely.

"I don't remember you disagreeing either. It's been a while since we started dating and isn't this the natural flow of events?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks away shyly.

"Y-yeah…I suppose…that makes sense…" Nikola mumbles. "But during a storm…? A-and the cats are right here, staring." He adds, motioning to the sleeping kittens on the other side of the large bed.

Demitri smiles down at him. "If you don't want to yet, just say so. It's alright."

"I-I just…um…" Nikola bites his lower lip, trying to think of a reason. "I'm not…ready…for sex…"

Demitri looks at him surprised. "Oh…I see…" He smiles again. "We don't need to have full out sex! There are other ways I can make you feel good."

Nikola blushes. "U-um…I don't…know…" He mumbles before Demitri kisses him.

"We'll wait then, dragă. Let's just lie down then." Demitri says, lying down next to him. "We can try another time. When you're ready."

Nikola sighs. "Alright…sorry."

Demitri laughs a little and hugs him. "It's alright, we can wait!" He says, kissing him on the top of the head.

"I..." Nikola blushes. "I love you, Demitri…"

Demitri looks at him surprised, his face bright red. "N-Nikola…" He hugs him tightly, kissing him. "I love you too Nikola! I love you sooo much~!"

Nikola struggles, trying to avoid his constant kisses. "I-I get it! I get it! L-let me breathe!"

"Nooo~! I won't let you go!" Demitri coos, making Nikola go bright red.

"Ah! Stoop!" Nikola whines. "You're being embarrassing!"

"You're so cute when you're shy~!"

* * *

><p>AN: Based on an idea from a Romania on dA. Minus the attempted sex and love admission. XD


	18. Hard Up

**Love Is An Art**

_**Chapter Eighteen: Hard Up**_

* * *

><p>Demitri stares at Nikola as the man walks past him. It's been a month now. A month of torture. The first half of it he understood, he wasn't ready himself. Now though, now he's dying. Watching Nikola every day when he comes out of the shower, changes, reaches up to a cupboard that's too high and makes his shirt ride up oh-so perfectly, or just about anything else the man does. It all drives him crazy.<p>

He tried to use the storm last week to take it to the next level, but Nikola wasn't ready and no matter how much Demitri wants it he can't bring himself to make someone do something they don't want to.

"Demitri…you're staring…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri blushes.

"O-oh! I was just thinking to myself how lucky I am to have a model like you!" Demitri exclaims nervously and Nikola's left eyebrow twitches oh-so slightly.

"To have a 'model' like me, huh?" He asks and Demitri jumps a little.

"N-no! That's not all of course! It's just my final painting in art, the one for love, I drew you and today I got the grade! It was an A!" Demitri explains and Nikola blushes a little.

"O-oh…I see. Congratulations." Nikola mumbles awkwardly and Demitri grins.

"Hey, why don't we celebrate~?" He asks and Nikola shrugs.

"Alright. I suppose I can get you something…or make you dinner. What would you like to eat?" Nikola asks and Demitri smirks a little.

"I'm more interested in desert."

"Ah, well I can make you some cake or buy ice cream. Oh! Or we can get yogurt! Would you like some yogurt?" Nikola offers and Demitri smiles at him innocently.

"Yogurt sounds good! As long as I can lick it off of you~!"

The brunette goes bright red, his eyes wider than Demitri has ever seen them. "A-ah! W-well…um…ah…er…th-that's…" He stutters, making Demitri sigh.

"It's alright, I didn't mean it. I would like dinner…the same thing you made when I got my first good grade in biology." Demitri says in defeat and Nikola frowns.

"Demitri…um…" Nikola looks away awkwardly. "I'm sorry…I love you, you know…I just…"

Demitri smiles, getting up from the couch and kissing Nikola on the forehead. "I'm a big boy, I can wait." He kisses him one more time and backs away. "I can help you make dinner!"

Nikola smiles weakly. "It's a gift for you, why would you help?"

Demitri wraps his arms around Nikola's waist and pulls him closer. "Because spending the time with you make the gift even better."

Nikola raises a brow and reaches back, pinching his arm. "Quit being cheesy, it's annoying."

Demitri laughs. "Love you too." He teases and Nikola smiles a little, making Demitri's arms pull him closer instinctively, feeling Nikola's heart beating harder and faster at the sudden move. He wants to take this chance, when Nikola gets really flustered he never puts up much of an argument on anything, but he can't. Sighing, he let's go and backs away. "I think I'm going to go shower."

Nikola sighs and lets him go, awkwardly staring at his feet. "I'm so sorry...Demitri…" He mumbles before getting started on dinner.

After they finish dinner Nikola sits next to Demitri. Recently it has become tense every time they are near each other. Nikola knows why, it's painfully obvious why. Demitri want sex. No, not just Demitri, he does too, but he's still nervous about it. The act itself is pretty foreign to him regarding two men, and he's fairly certain it will be painful.

It's still tempting though. Especially when he sees Demitri do, well, pretty much anything. Such as when he leaves the shower with only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, or when he gets dressed, or when he sleeps with only his boxers on and holds Nikola close to him. Then the worst times, when he makes it known however subtly he can, that he wants it.

Nikola sighs, looking over at Demitri shyly. Maybe if they tried other things first. Smaller things. Demitri could stop at smaller things, right? Of course he could, he's already shown great control. "Hey…Demitri…"

"Yes?"

"Could…we…I-I mean…um…did you get all of your final grades in?" Nikola asks, mentally kicking himself for chickening out.

Demitri looks at him confused. "Huh? Oh yeah! I bet you want to know what my biology grade was, right?" He asks and Nikola smiles nervously.

"Heheh…yeah."

"Well I got a B+! In fact I got all B's and B+'s!" Demitri says and Nikola lights up.

"No way! That's great!" Nikola exclaims. "That's amazing!" He grins, hugging Demitri.

"Yep! Nothing compared to all of your A's, though." Demitri says, hugging Nikola back. "So, how about some dessert?"

"I'll go grab the yogurt and some berries." Nikola says, leaving and returning with the food.

Demitri smiles at him and begins to eat; unaware that Nikola is staring at him, trying to think of ways to initiate something subtly. He's not like Demitri, he can't just pounce or blatantly say what he wants, to him poise is more important than saying his selfish desires. As he watches Demitri eat he notices a small about of yogurt on the corner of the man's mouth. Without thinking Nikola leans forward, licking it off before capturing the surprised Demitri's lips with his own.

They sit there kissing, but don't move closer. It's awkward, as if Demitri is keeping his distance, which pisses Nikola off. No longer worrying about poise and more focused on his annoyance, Nikola climbs into Demitri's lap while making sure not to break the kiss. He's assuming Demitri is getting the hint, because as soon as he settles into the man's lap his arms wrap around Nikola's waist, pulling him closer.

It feels incredible for some reason. They've done this a lot before, but not for a few weeks. Letting out all of their pent up frustrations on each other, both men quickly begin shedding each other of their clothes, stopping at the boxers that Nikola refuses to take off.

"Nikola…are you sure about this?" Demitri asks when they part for air.

"I don't do things I'm not sure about." Nikola answers before pulling him into another small kiss. "Now bring me to the bedroom." He orders, wrapping his arms around Demitri's neck and his legs around his waist.

"Yes sir!" Demitri says, grinning as he carries Nikola to the bedroom. When they get inside he lies Nikola down, crawling on top of him. "So…how far are we-?"

"You said there are other ways you can make me feel good…" Nikola mumbles. "I'd like to know what you had in mind."

"You can be so damn cute sometimes, dragă." The Romanian coos, leaning down and marking Nikola's neck.

"Mm…what's with you and the neck…?" Nikola asks, tilting his head to give Demitri more access.

"It's not 'the neck', it's 'your neck'." Demitri corrects him, licking the sensitive skin teasingly. "Besides, you like it so much why wouldn't I?" He asks, gently biting Nikola's neck, making the man moan lightly. "See?"

"Wh-whatever you say…" Nikola mumbles, gasping when Demitri goes down and bites his shoulder.

"Nikola…" Demitri whispers, bringing his hand down Nikola's chest and stomach before sliding it under his boxers. He watches Nikola for a minute, making sure he doesn't change his mind, before he begins to stroke his length.

"A-ah..!" Nikola gasps, arching into the touch. "Demitri…" He moans and pulls him into a kiss. It feels incredible, so incredible. The light, experimental touches from Demitri are far more effective than anything he's ever done alone.

Demitri can feel Nikola slowly thrusting up into his hand, giving him a sense of satisfaction. He was worried at first, that Nikola wouldn't like it for whatever reason and not allow Demitri to try ever again. Or worse, realize he wasn't sexually attracted to Demitri and decide to break up with him. All of those worries are gone now, images of Nikola leaving him quickly being replaced with the writhing and panting Nikola in front of him. "I love you, Nikola." He mumbles when they pull away from their kiss.

"I-I love you too…" Nikola says between heavy breaths. He looks away from Demitri's face to his body, noticing that the other man's breathing heavily as well. Of course that realization isn't as important as what he sees next, Demitri's excited as well. Taking a deep breath, Nikola works up the nerve and reaches a hand down into Nikola's pants. The sudden action earns him a gasp from Demitri and the strokes that follow make the younger man moan, driving Nikola to continue.

They move and lie side by side, touching and kissing until they each come into the other's hand. Once they are out of their hazes and have wiped their hands off, Demitri pulls Nikola into his arms. It's silent for a while, both just lying there, until Demitri speaks up.

"S-so…you…liked that, right?" Demitri asks. "We can do it again sometime, right?"

Nikola blushes and nods. "Y-yeah…we can do it whenever you like." He answers, almost immediately regretting it when he sees the grin that comes to Demitri's face.

"Whenever I want, huh?"

"M-maybe I should rephrase that…" Nikola says nervously and Demitri shakes his head no.

"Nope! You can't take it back, you've made your decision~!" Demitri coos. "It's whenever I want!"

"I hate my life..." Nikola groans, twitching a little.

* * *

><p>AN: Um...yeah...so...here's...this...it's been forever since I've written something sexual...I'm getting rusty!


	19. Reluctant Trip

**Love is an Art**

_**Chapter Nineteen: Reluctant Trip**_

* * *

><p>Nikola yawns and wakes up to Demitri hovering over him with a concerned look. "…What is it?" He asks groggily. "Did the cats break something…?"<p>

"No…nothing is broken…" Demitri mumbles before placing a hand on Nikola's shoulder. "Your father is not doing well." He explains and Nikola shrugs.

"The man is never going well."

"Nikola! This is serious! Your mother called and said he is next to dying!"

Nikola looks to Demitri, to the scared expression on his face, and relents. "Fine, fine, what do they want? Me to visit?" He asks and Demitri nods. "Alright, I will go I suppose."

Demitri smiles. "Good, I don't want you to do something you regret."

"You can't come." Nikola says and Demitri gasps.

"Why not? You met my parents!"

"That's because your parents are good, loving people. Mine are cold and unwelcoming. Especially to my boyfriend."

Demitri pouts. "Then they don't need to know who I am!"

"How would I explain me bringing my roommate? I'm not like you, I don't bring people home that I am not close to. Even Roderich has only been there once, and never wanted to return. Roderich, a man who is used to the rich and cold, NEVER wanted to return." Nikola says, trying to emphasize just how awful it really is.

"Wait! Roderich met them before me?" He whines and Nikola groans.

"Of course he did. We knew each other longer." Nikola points out.

"Well now I DEFINITELY need to go! He can't be ahead of me!" Demitri decides and Nikola lies back down in bed.

"Ugh, whatever. But no touching me in front of them." Nikola orders and Demitri nods.

"Got it!"

"And no words of praise."

"Um…"

"And no mentioning of us sharing a bed."

"Okay…"

"And no loud laughs."

"…"

"And no speaking without being spoken to."

"R-really…?"

"And for the LOVE OF GOD do now mix up the soup spoon and the normal spoon. Same goes for the forks."

Demitri groans. "My god you are killing me with these rules!"

"They are rules my parents have." Nikola explains. "Still wanna go?"

"I-I want to be with you…so…yes." Demitri decides and Nikola sighs.

"You are exhausting. I love you, I do, but you are going to make this trip more difficult." Nikola mumbles and Demitri smiles, climbing into bed next to him.

"It will be okay, I'll make sure you don't suffer too much." Demitri promises, kissing him on the cheek before pulling him into his arms.

Nikola sighs. "Whatever, it's your own grave your digging."

"How lucky for me I am dating a soon-to-be undertaker who will bury my body kindly~!" Demitri teases and Nikola smirks.

"Who said I would be kind?" Nikola asks, swinging his leg over Demitri and pushing so he's on top of him.

"Mm? You plan on being rough with me?"

"Very rough."

Demitri grins and grabs the collar of Nikola's pajama shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. His other hand begins to slide up Nikola's thigh, until he gets cut off by the phone ringing. "Nooo!" He whines as Nikola sits up and grabs it. "Can't you just ignore it?"

"That's rude, I have manners." Nikola says before answering it. "Hello? …Oh…hello mother…" He mumbles, sliding off Demitri who is currently contemplating the repercussions of unplugging the phone from now on when they start something. "Yes, I am coming…That was my roommate, he will be coming as well to see Bulgaria." The man lies and lets out a frustrated sigh. "No, mother, we aren't sleeping together." He lies again. "Alright, goodbye…"

"Wow…that was really awkward…" Demitri says, taking the phone and leaning in to kiss Nikola, who leans away.

"I'm going to get dressed." Nikola mumbles, getting up and heading to his dresser.

"B-but-! But we were-! And it was-!" Demitri lets out a groan of frustration and lies back down on the bed. "I think I hate your parents already."

"As you should….although your reason is a bit questionable."

"I mean…I figured there would be no sexual activities at their place…but if they make you so tense you can't even so much as kiss me I think I might die." Demitri sighs. "Or just attack you…which would most likely end in my death."

"Most likely." Nikola agrees and looks to him. "Still sure you want to go?"

Demitri sits up and returns his gaze. "Now more than ever. I can't just let you suffer something so horrible alone. I will stay by your side the entire time! We can have Roderich and Vash watch the cats, since they both like them anyways."

"I was thinking of paying Lilly to watch them." Nikola says. "She wants spending money to go on dates with that Belarusian girl Natalia."

Demitri grins. "Awww, look at you~! Facilitating romance, how cute!"

"Yeah, yeah…we have to get packed, she wants us to leave today."

"T-today? That's no time at all!"

"Mother and father do not care about such things as 'convenience' unless it's their own." Nikola points out. "Now find the nicest clothes you have and pack them. If you use them up while we are there I will buy you some more."

"Man…this is gonna be awful, isn't it?" Demitri groans and Nikola nods.

"I gave you fair warning. It truly sucks." Nikola says, grabbing the nicest suitcases they have and filling them with his and Demitri's clothes.

"I suppose I'll call Lilly and get some money out for her." Demitri decides, getting up and leaving the room.

They get everything ready and head out, after Nikola has Demitri change his clothes. The plane ride goes well enough, if you exclude how antsy Nikola is during the entire thing, his hand squeezing Demitri's tightly the entire time. Once they arrive there is an old man there waiting for them, he's tall and in shape but his hair is gray, close to white, and his eyes look tired. For a moment Demitri wonders if that could be Nikola's father, but soon decides against it when the man bows to them.

"Welcome home, master Nikola." The man greets and Nikola looks from him to Demitri awkwardly.

"Master? Nikola…I thought you said you weren't THAT rich." Demitri says, a little annoyed at the thought of Nikola lying to him.

"Um…well…" Nikola sighs. "I suppose I might as well tell you now…the house may be a bit bigger than I said…"

"Like a mansion." Demitri suggests.

"B-but it's not like it's ridiculously huge…" He mumbles awkwardly.

"For a mansion." Demitri adds.

"Would you cut that out Demitri?" Nikola groans, looking to the old man waiting there patiently. "We are ready to go."

The man nods. "Very well, your luggage is in the limo already."

"L-limo? Seriously?" Demitri gasps, looking to Nikola. "How are you always strapped for cash when your family has a chauffeur, limo, and mansion?"

"Because I don't take handouts!" Nikola answers annoyed.

"Well you should definitely consider it!" Demitri says before noticing a tense look on both the chauffeur and Nikola's faces. "…I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did. If I accepted their money I would be going to college to be a doctor rather than a mortician, I wouldn't have a roommate, I wouldn't be coming home with any men and the only women I would bring home would be rich, and I would not be riding in anything less than first class." Nikola points out.

"Your friend is not rich, is he?" The chauffeur asks and Nikola nods.

"He comes from a middle class Romanian family."

"How quaint."

"It really is." Nikola says before getting into the limousine with Demitri.

"So…anything else you want to tell me before we get there?" Demitri asks, ignoring what they just said. "Just what should I expect on this trip and at your family home?"

"Well…we may have a few maids….and butlers…and personal chefs and gardeners…" Nikola mumbles. "Also, if we go around town at any time, don't be surprised if people get nervous and overly polite towards us…"

"Jeez, does your family own this town?" Demitri asks and Nikola shakes his head no.

"Of course not! We simply own a few hospitals…and some stores…and land…and my uncle might be high up in the political aspect of this town-but we don't own it!" Nikola explains.

"My god…my bo-roommate has one of those sneaky, underhanded families that run the town behind the scenes…" Demitri says in shocks and Nikola looks away nervously.

"No way! Well…not much…kind of…probably…I think…"

"Your family just got twenty percent sketchier."

"You might be raising that percentage pretty soon…"

* * *

><p>AN: Parents are the ultimate cockblock. Nikola maaayyyy or may not have slightly toned down just how rich his family is. Why, you ask? Many cliche reasons, because cliches are cliches for a reason. Anyways, next chapter you get the honor of meeting his lovely parents.


	20. The Asenovs

**Love Is An Art**

_**Chapter Twenty: The Asenovs**_

* * *

><p>Demitri watches as Nikola grows increasingly nervous the closer they get to his family home, which he just informed the Romanian is one of about five. Finally they reach a large brick fence that goes for a few miles before being split by an overthrow styled fence, the family coat of arms framed in iron at the top. Once they reach the gate Demitri notices the actual brick fence goes for probably a few more miles on the other end. He also notes that the actual mansion cannot be seen at all from where they are…and that Nikola just shrank into his seat. Flashing Nikola a smile, he takes the man's hand in his and goes to kiss him on the cheek, receiving a harsh pinch to the nose from his boyfriend.<p>

"Owwww! That was mean!" Demitri whines, rubbing his nose.

"I already told you not to do that." Nikola grumbles and Demitri pouts.

"I was trying to cheer you up."

The Bulgarian sighs and makes sure the separator is up and can't be seen through before he leans over and kisses Demitri. Knowing this won't be happening very often for a while; Demitri quickly takes over and deepens the kiss as his hands run through Nikola's hair. The two continue kissing, Demitri feeling a sort of desperation in Nikola's actions. Is this place really that horrible?

"Nikola…we should stop…we don't want your parents to see." Demitri says, his lips only inches from Nikola's.

"No way." Nikola pulls him down so they he's lying on the seat and Demitri's above him. "We have another twenty five minutes before we reach the house. I've given you distractions before, and now it's your turn."

Demitri looks down at him amused. "My, my, you're so pushy today." He says, leaning down and kissing Nikola's neck.

"Well, yeah, I mean…this is the last time we can do anything until we leave after all." Nikola points out, causing Demitri to freeze up.

"…What…?"

"…You didn't expect us to keep doing things while in my parents' house, did you? if we got caught who knows what they would do."

Demitri sits up. "W-wait a minute…I at least get to share a bed with you, right?"

Nikola gives him an annoyed look. "No, of course not. My parents have many extra bedrooms, you might not even be in the same hall as me."

"You never said that!" Demitri cries, moving completely off of Nikola. "That's not fair! I don't want to sleep without you!"

"God you sound like a spoiled child…" Nikola sighs, looking over to the distraught man. "So I guess a distraction is out of the question…" He mumbles before patting Demitri on the back. "I told you that you wouldn't want to come."

"That's not as comforting as you apparently think it is." Demitri says in a huff.

"Well, I'm rubbing your back, that's the best you will get from me."

"Yeah…I know…you're so unhealthy." The Romanian teases.

"Says the man who is acting like a spoiled five year old." Nikola mumbles under his breath.

"So why the hell is this place half an hour from the road…and downhill? Your family are murderers, aren't they?" Demitri asks and Nikola laughs nervously.

"Come on, don't be so immature! They like their space! They are very paranoid and hate journalists and anyone being able to see their private business." Nikola explains. "No one can know what happens past these fences, and no one can speak of it."

Demitri gets nervous. "What kinds of things happen there?"

"Nothing really. They are just unhealthily private. One time word got out that my father was sick, by the nurse they hired for him, and so she was immediately fired. Not only from working for dad, but from the hospital she worked for." Nikola explains, a disgusted tone to his voice. "I went behind them and pulled some strings to get her a job in the next town over, which got me a week banned from the house."

Demitri stares at him in shock. "You're kidding."

"Nope, I was twelve and they sent me to a hotel. Ah, we're here." Nikola says and Demitri cringes.

"I don't know if I want to go in now."

"Told you so." The Bulgarian mumbles, getting out of the car followed by Demitri close behind. They reach the doors, where a beautiful woman and handsome older man are standing.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Georgi and this is my wife, Nadeja." Georgi says, holding out his hand.

"I am Demitri Popescu." Demitri says, shaking the man's hand firmly as he hides his nervousness. "It is a pleasure to meet you both as well, I've heard a lot about you."

"I thought father was sick." Nikola's unamused voice calls from the other side of Demitri. "Was that a lie to get me here?" He asks, his arms crossed.

"It is not a lie. I have been unwell." Georgi says. "Do not call me a liar again, understood?"

"Do not give me a reason to call you a liar, father." Nikola counters, taking Demitri's arm. "I will be showing my guest around, we will see you at dinner."

Georgi tenses. "No, I will see you in my office within the hour. We have many things to discuss."

Nikola's grip tenses on Demitri's arm. "I doubt they will be topics I care much about."

"Oh no, Nikola, you will want to know these." Georgi says, an almost dark smile on his face. "Go have fun with your street urchin for now."

Nikola's eyes darken toward his father. "You will not address Demitri in that way again."

"You will not command me, child!" Georgi yells, making Demitri highly regret his decision to come with Nikola. He never would have guessed they would be so candid in front of him.

"Demitri is mine, understood? I will not have you insult what is mine." Nikola points out before dragging Demitri into the house and up the stairs.

"Wooww…" Demitri mumbles, admiring the beautiful mansion. They only go through the main hall and up the winding staircase, but in that trip he sees three large paintings, many Victorian style items including chairs and tables, and a maid who bows to them. Upstairs is impressive as well; more large paintings of the family's patriarchs, matriarchs, and their heirs. They reach a large bedroom with a two door entrance that Nikola opens, revealing his room.

"Here we are." Nikola says, leading him inside.

"This is incredible!" Demitri exclaims, looking around at the large working desk, canopy bed, dresser, and of course the self-portrait above a fireplace. "All you're missing is a balcony outside your room!" He teases and Nikola sighs, pressing a button that opens the curtains to reveal a balcony.

"My parents are apparently walking clichés, as is their home." Nikola mumbles, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I know you think this place is impressive…but I prefer our small apartment, honestly." He says and Demitri looks at him shocked.

"Why? If you inherited this and didn't have to deal with them inside, what could possibly be better about the apartment?" Demitri asks.

"It's more welcoming. You will never spend hours trying to find someone, never lose a pet in the house for days and cry to yourself thinking it's dead…this large place swallows things up and keeps them apart." Nikola explains, lying down on the bed. "I would rather get a simple two or three bedroom house in England someday." He smiles to Demitri. "That way me and a certain spoiled brat could have room for all of our pets and the only paintings that would be hanging up would be the ones made by people I know."

Demitri looks at him surprised. "You…have really put some thought into that…?"

Nikola nods. "I had it planned out long before I met you, though. I was going to hang Roderich's paintings that I liked and have a place filled with cats and dogs and one extra room would be for any rodents I wanted, while the other would be a cat room." He looks to Demitri. "I plan on having that no matter what, it's been my dream since I was five. If I must reorganize the plan to fit in someone else, I have no problems with it…given that the person is you."

Demitri grins. "You're far more romantic than I had expected~!" He says, sitting next to him on the bed. "Of course, I wish you would have told me that before we came here so I could show my appreciation a bit better…"

Nikola blushes and looks away awkwardly. "You're going to get me in trouble here, aren't you…?"

"Not if you lock the door~!" Demitri teases, leaning down and kissing him. He feels Nikola giving in to the kiss and takes advantage of the opportunity, sliding a hand under the man's shirt. The play time is cut short, sadly, when a knock comes to the door.

"Master Nikola, master Georgi asked to see you." A quiet voice says from the other side of the door and Demitri holds in a groan as he moves off of Nikola.

"Inform him I will be there shortly…" Nikola grumbles, buttoning his shirt back up and brushing his hair before looking to Demitri. "Go where you like, I'll call your cell when I'm done."

Demitri smiles. "Of course, have fun!"

"Not. Funny." Nikola hisses before he leaves the room and goes to his father's office. There, standing near a large globe is Georgi, looking to him annoyed.

"You invited your roommate and then dare to defy me over him? What is the meaning of this?" Georgi asks and Nikola comes further inside, closing the door and leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"I could ask you the same thing. Lying about your health and having mother appeal to my roommate's good nature to get me down here for something I will 'want to know'. What is that all about?" Nikola counters before they both fall into a tense silence. Both are stubborn and neither willing to relent until Georgi finally snaps in frustration.

"You are fucking him, aren't you?" He yells, surprising Nikola.

"…What…? Of course not! Just because I live with a guy doesn't mean we are sleeping together! I am not interested in that sort of thing with men or women." Nikola lies and Georgi slams his fist on his desk.

"You will be, damn you! I will not have a son with no heir!"

"There are other ways to declare an heir! I do not need children to do so!"

Georgi moves from his spot and comes to Nikola, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You will have children."

"Fine. I will donate sperm." Nikola says calmly.

"I won't have a bastard be my son's heir!" Georgi hisses, his eyes dark with rage.

"It's not your fortune that they would be heir to anyways, it is grandmother's, and unlike all of her children and siblings, she doesn't care about titles and prestige. She wants me to do what makes me happy, so since she is the one truly in control, I will go with her commands rather than yours." Nikola points out before he notices a folder on his father's table labeled 'fiancés'. "…You didn't…"

"I did. I have chosen fine women for you to pick from, and you will pick from them." Georgi commands. "Mother would love to see you with a woman."

"She wants me happy; I do not think the gender of the person, or lack of another person, matters." Nikola smacks his father's hands away and takes the folder. "These women will not be consulted, and I will be burning this folder."

Georgi smirks. "Burn it all you want, they will arrive in a few days' time. Tell your little boyfriend that his time is running out."

Nikola tenses up and turns back to his father, deciding to just lie. "Demitri is engaged, father. He has a beautiful woman in Romania waiting for him to graduate. Do not take things at face value." He says to the now surprised man. "The only reason he came is that he wanted to see Bulgaria and he wanted to see a real life mansion, as simple as those reasons are." Moving towards his father, Nikola smiles darkly. "And I have seen many women. Women of prestige and women of debauchery. I will choose from those I meet who I will have."

With that Nikola tears the folder up and drops the pieces at his father's feet before returning to his bedroom. There on his bed is Demitri who smiles at him as he locks the door and closes the curtains.

"Is everything alright, Nikola?" Demitri asks and Nikola frowns.

"…My father arranged for meetings with women…for me to marry." He groans, dropping down onto the bed beside Demitri. "I feel as though we are in ancient times."

"Haha! That's a pretty good summary of this place." Demitri says, lying down beside Nikola. "It doesn't matter though, because I'm the one you will be going home with."

Nikola smiles a little. "True. Um…on a related note…in the heat of the argument…I may have lied to my father…"

"Oh? About what?" Demitri asks, curiosity in his eyes.

"I may or may not have said…you had a fiancé in Romania…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri twitches.

"What?" He asks darkly. "You didn't do it on accident! You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Nikola mumbles, keeping his eyes focused on anything but the annoyed Romanian beside him.

"Because I know you and you only lie when you want to." Demitri points out before an idea comes to mind. "Fine, I will go with the lie. It's not a big deal anyways, since she doesn't need to come…but in return…I get to sleep in here with you."

"Wh-wha-? But my parents-!"

"Lie about something useful. Say I get lost in here too easily, I don't care if they think I'm an idiot."

Nikola sighs. "Fine, I will lie…and have them bring in an extra bed to keep up appearances." He looks at Demitri a little annoyed. "For the record though, coming here was all your idea. I warned you."

Demitri shrugs. "It will be fine, don't worry. This day and age no woman would debase herself by trying to force a man to be her fiancé."

"Really, Demitri? Really? Have you not seen American television?"

"…Oh god…."

* * *

><p>AN: His parents were not actually in this chapter much...heheh...oh well. Don't worry, I'm not going to follow with the whole 'arranged marriage' thing. Nope, it will simply lead them to something more interesting.(By pissing Nikola off so much.)


	21. Grandmother Anastasiya

**Love is an art  
>Chapter Twenty-one: Grandmother Anastasiya<strong>

* * *

><p>Nikola wakes before Demitri, having the man wrapped around him in his bed. Is he truly going to put up with this foolish idea his father has? No, definitely not. They won't arrive for a few days, so he will simply return home tomorrow after he shows Demitri around today. Sliding out of Demitri's grip he gets out of the bed and gets ready to meet with his father. He never told him yes nor did he say no, so it's time to spell out that this will not be happening to the man.<p>

Going to the extra bed a maid wheeled in, Nikola messes it up to make it look as though someone slept in it before he heads downstairs and to his father's office, where the man will no doubt be. He enters the room to see Georgi sitting at his desk working. "Father, I need to tell you something."

Georgi looks up at his son. "What do you want?"

"I will not meet these women, and tomorrow I am leaving. I would leave today, but Demitri wishes to see the town." Nikola explains quickly, so his father can't interrupt him.

"…I see…" Georgi says, leaning back in his seat. "Running away are you? You are a repeat offender of this act, aren't you?"

"You continue to give me cause." Nikola says simply. "I will also be visiting grandmother today. She will hear of your actions, and I doubt she will be happy about them."

The man scoffs. "Telling on me to my mother? You are more of a child than I thought."

"You would know." Nikola grumbles. "Nonetheless, I will be gone all day and when I return I will be heading straight to bed."

"Ah yes, the room you and Demitri are sharing. With separate beds, of course. So tell me…what does his fiancé look like?" Georgi asks and Nikola pulls out a picture of the woman Demitri proposed to when little.

"Pretty, isn't she? Demitri is uncomfortable in this house because of you, this is why he wishes to stay close to me." Nikola explains, putting the picture back in his pocket. "Now that we are done, I am leaving."

"Enjoy your day." Georgi says bitterly as his son leaves.

After gathering some food for breakfast from the cook, Nikola heads back up to his room where Demitri is still sleeping. "Hey, Demitri, get your ass up." He orders, nudging Demitri with his foot. "I brought breakfast and we are going to town."

Demitri turns his head towards Nikola. "Planning to have fun before meeting those women?"

Nikola rolls his eyes. "When did I ever say I would be meeting them? I told my father that I would not, and that we are leaving tomorrow."

Demitri quickly sits up, smiling at Nikola. "Really? You're not?"

"Of course I'm not. It's a waste of time. We all know I don't want anyone but you." Nikola answers bluntly as he hands Demitri a tray of food.

"Nikola you're so cute~!" Demitri coos.

"Shut up and eat." Nikola huffs, sitting down and eating his own food. Once they finish their meals and Demitri showers, the two head down to the car where the chauffeur is waiting.

"Hey! It's the same guy!" Demitri exclaims and Nikola looks at him annoyed.

"Yeah it's the same guy. We don't have a thousand chauffeurs." Nikola groans. "And he has a name, its Anastas."

Anastas smiles at Nikola. "You're the only member of your family who ever asked and remembered." He says as he opens the boy's door.

"Aww, the bleeding heart rich boy~!" Demitri teases as he gets in his own door. "How adorable!"

"W-we spent a lot of time together is all. He would help me sneak off to grandmother's." Nikola explains and Anastas laughs.

"It's true, he would come crying to me with those wide green eyes. I was unable to say no~!" Anastas teases, making Nikola blush.

"I-! I wouldn't cry!"

Demitri smirks at the man. "That's adorable."

"I can easily leave you here." Nikola threats, making Demitri go silent. "Alright, let's go to grandmother's place." He says to Anastas before looking to Demitri. "It's a long ride, so get comfortable."

Demitri leans back in his seat looking out the window as they drive through town, passing stores and churches and a museum. The town is beautiful, and he wishes they could go to it rather than see Nikola's grandmother. After seeing his parents, he's terrified at the thought of meeting anymore of his family. As they reach the end of town and drive further out, Demitri looks to Nikola.

"S-so what is she like?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"She is the kindest member of my family, and the most influential." Nikola explains, leaning back. "Don't worry, you will like her."

Demitri smiles. "Alright, if you say so." The rest of the ride is silent, and after two hours of driving they finally arrive.

In front of them is a home that looks more like a palace than anything. It's large and such a clean white it looks like a fake building from a movie. The yard is even larger than Nikola's parent's home, but all in the back. In the front the only thing separating the home from the road is a large driveway and fountain. The Asenov family apparently loves fountains.

After they get out Nikola leads him to the large door and knocks before going in. Before Demitri can assess the house, a large dog comes barreling down the hall and tackles him. "AH!" Demitri screams, tumbling to the ground with the large dog.

"Ah, that's little Roro." Nikola says, laughing a little.

"H-how is this little?" Demitri asks as the large dog licks him.

"He's a leonberger, he's meant to be huge." Nikola explains before the dog comes and jumps on him. "Roro is adorable; he used to be so small."

Demitri looks at him amused. "So you like dogs, huh? Big dogs?"

Nikola blushes a little. "I-I like animals period. But yes, I prefer big dogs like him." He says, leading Demitri further down the hall. "Grandmother is probably in the living room with Bubu, her maine coon."

"She likes big animals, huh? What's with the names, too?" Demitri asks, looking at Nikola curiously. "They are adorable, but don't make much sense."

"They were named by little Nikola~!" An elderly woman answers, coming up to them with a friendly smile. "He was about twelve when he named them after the words Nikola used to call Romania and Bulgaria, which are where we got each pet, respectively." She explains and Demitri looks at Nikola amused.

"You called Romania Roro when you were twelve?" He asks, trying to hold in laughter. "A-an Bulgaria…was…Bubu?"

"Not when I was twelve! Those were the names I used when I was three! Grandmother suggested them for the animals, it wasn't me!" Nikola whines, his face bright red.

"Ohoho~! My dear boy I have never seen you so embarrassed~!" His grandmother coos before looking to Demitri. "So who are you, my dear? I am Anastasiya, but feel free to call me grandma~!"

Demitri grins. "You are such a sweet lady~! I'm Demitri, Nikola's friend!"

"Boyfriend." Nikola quickly speaks up. "D-Demitri is…my boyfriend…" He mumbles, staring at the floor awkwardly.

"Boyfriend…?" Anastasiya asks before his face lights up. "How wonderful~!" She coos, hugging Demitri tightly. "You are such a sweet heart and soooo cute~! Nikola you have splendid taste~!"

"…Ah…thanks….grandmother…" Nikola mumbles, staring at the two in shock. "Mother and father don't know…"

"Oh, of course! They shouldn't know! Your father is so set on grandchildren. You know, I was told the other day that he tried to set up a meeting with women for you!" Anastasiya says before laughing. "Of course I put an end to it very fast! I sent letters to them all to never listen to Georgi's orders towards Nikola. How wonderful you have found someone on your own though~! I knew you would!"

Demitri stares at her in awe. "You…are incredible. They said you have a lot of say here, but I never would have guessed it was THIS much!"

Anastasiya laughs. "Oh dear, I am very influential~! Please remember that while dating my sweet Nikola, okay?" She says, a strange glint in her eye assuring Demitri that Nikola's grandmother definitely just threatened him.

"O-o…kay…" Demitri says nervously and Nikola sighs.

"You're making him nervous, grandmother." He says before taking his grandmother's hand. "Let's go to the couch, alright?"

"Oh dear, stop worrying about my health! I am alright~!" Anastasiya smiles, sitting down between the two boys anyways. "So, would you boys like to stay here for the night? I heard you are leaving tomorrow and I'm sure your father's is not a walk in the park." She says and Demitri quickly speaks up before Nikola can ask how she knows about their leaving date.

"Yes! Yes! Please that would be wonderful~!" Demitri coos, allowing the large cat Bubu to crawl into his lap.

"Ohoho~! Wonderful~! I already told Anastas to gather your things and bring them~!" Anastasiya says and Nikola sighs.

"How are you always three steps ahead of everyone else?" He asks and Anastasiya smiles.

"My dear, I am just gifted with wonderful foresight. And of course the help of every single person in your family home, town, country, and everywhere anyone I know goes!" Anastasiya laughs. "I make friends so easily~! Even with Hungarian ladies, Austrian and Swiss men and certain professors in Lodon~!"

Nikola pales. "Y-you…seriously…dear god you and Roderich are cohorts? That's the scariest thought of them all…"

"Ms. Anastasiya…why did you never befriend me?" Demitri pouts.

"Oh my dear, you were far too close to Nikola for me to get to. He's pretty observant, he would have known." Anastasiya explains before smiling at him. "But now we are friend, yes~? And didn't I tell you to call me grandma~?"

Nikola twitches. "Wait a minute…you…you knew I was with Demitri already, didn't you?"

"Oh dear, I knew before either of you even knew~! By the way Demitri, your family is so sweet; we should all have a dinner party some time here. I absolutely love your father! He kept in such good contact while you two were there, I knew everything on the night you got together~!"

Demitri laughs awkwardly and Nikola groans.

"Grandmother, I thought we had an agreement on my personal space!"

"Yes, we do, and I have kept it very well. I never drill people for information. It is no fault of mine that my new friends like to tell me things about my sweet grandson~!" Anastasiya explains, making Nikola sigh.

"Your grandmother is so interesting~!" Demitri laughs, wrapping an arm around the little old lady's shoulders. "We will get along so well!"

"D-don't you dare give her information on me!" Nikola yells, making the other two laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: I am SSSOOOO sorry it took so long to do this! I had wicked writers block for it! WICKED! Then I got super busy going a few states away with my buddies and...and...sorry. As you can see I scrapped that dumbass idea of the suitors. Because it was a dumbass idea, which is why when I wrote it I made sure to give myself leeway to back out. ANYWAYS! I replaced dumbass suitors with an awesome, unbelievably nosy, grandmother.


	22. A brand new first

**Love Is an Art**

_**Chapter Twenty-two: A brand new first**_

* * *

><p>Nikola sits awkwardly at the breakfast table, his eye darting uncomfortably from his grandmother to his boyfriend as they discuss pretty much everything they each know about the man; most if which are things he doesn't want the other to know. So far Demitri, his wondrous traitor of a boyfriend, has informed his grandmother of his sensitive spots, the fact that a certain appendage of his is not small, and the fact they have yet to actually have sex. His grandmother, the lovely and classy woman she is, has told Demitri of the time Nikola tried to put a diaper on a maid, did a background check on the teacher he had a crush on when he was younger, had a small certain appendage when he was younger (to which she voiced her joy that it was no longer the case), and how appalled she is that they have yet to sleep together. A subject which they are sadly still on.<p>

"Still no actual sex? Why, Demitri, I suggest you step up your game my dear." Anastasiya says and Demitri laughs.

"I try! Nikola is afraid of it!"

"It makes sense, he's afraid of anything that might be painful. You know they used to have to hold him down when he got shots?" Anastasiya asks, laughing. "And now he's going to make all his money jabbing into people!"

"It's not like that grandmother…" Nikola groans. "I just…" He mumbles, looking down embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter, really!" Demitri interjects, placing a hand on Nikola's shoulder. "I can wait as long as necessary!"

Nikola sighs. "Yes, yes, you have the patience of a saint."

"You know boys, in the bottom drawer to the nightstand in your room are some things that might help you out!" Anastasiya says. "I placed some condoms, lubricant, and even instructions!"

"…Did she say instructions…?" Demitri asks in disbelief and Nikola groans.

"She's very thorough."

"Of course! This way you can be safe, know what you're doing, and have it as painless as possible!" Anastasiya explains happily.

"You!" Demitri exclaims, sitting up and taking the elderly woman's hand. "Are the most amazing grandmother I have ever met!"

Anastasia giggles under her breath. "Ohohoho! I know, my dear! It is my greatest wish that my dear grandson get laid!"

"I...I don't know what to say to that…" Nikola twitches. "I really don't."

"Anastasiya-!" Demitri begins, quickly being corrected by her.

"Grandma."

"Grandma! I promise to grant your wish someday!" Demitri says and Anastasiya takes his hands.

"Oh my dear boy, you make your grandmamma so proud!" She jokes, leaving Nikola to mentally kick himself for introducing those two.

"Anything for you, grandmamma!" Demitri says before the two start laughing.

"You people are killing me." Nikola groans.

"So how long are my boys staying?" Anastasiya asks and Nikola goes to answer before a man comes up, whispering in her ear. "Ah, I must go now boys. Please enjoy yourselves!" She smiles at the two before disappearing with the man.

"What was that?" Demitri asks and Nikola shrugs.

"Business."

"So…what would you like to do?"

Nikola thinks for a minute before smiling a little. "We can go to the indoor swimming pool in the basement."

"WHA-?" Demitri stares at Nikola with his mouth agape. "You can't be serious!"

"I can and I am." Nikola assures him, standing up and smirking. "Are you coming or not?"

"Y-yes…yes!" Demitri says, jumping up and following him to the pool room. Inside the pool room is, of course, the large pool. Aside from that however are a Jacuzzi, a series of lounge chairs, and even a slim red couch. "This place is incredible!" He exclaims, running up to the pool.

"You plan on swimming in your clothes?" Nikola asks from behind and Demitri turns to him, seeing his boyfriend shedding his clothes off. "There are some spare swim trunks in the box over there, so just get changed."

Demitri blushes a little and smirks. "Was this just a ploy to get me half-naked and wet?"

Nikola huffs and looks away flustered. "Of course not, pervert."

Demitri chuckles to himself as Nikola dives into the pool and he changes, quickly joining him. "So your grandmother won't mind us going around alone in here, right?"

"Of course not, she rarely uses it." Nikola says and Demitri sighs.

"The wealth of this family is staggering…" He looks over to the door. "Are you sure no one will come in here?"

"I locked the door." Nikola answers before swimming over to Demitri. "Do you really think I would strip with the chance of someone else coming in?"

"Well…" Demitri begins, his eyes wandering down Nikola's body. "I would hope not…"

"My eyes are up here." Nikola groans, grabbing his face and tilting it up.

"Yes, yes…it's nice to finally be alone…with no stress." Demitri mumbles, his hands reaching out to lightly brush over Nikola's hips.

"Y-yeah…it's a nice change from my parent's house…" Nikola stutters out as Demitri's fingers begin to trace circles over his skin. "Th-there's finally no one trying to sto-ah!" He gasps as a hand delves down under the water to gently take hold of his member through the fabric of his trunks. "Cut that out!"

"Mmm…no…" Demitri hums, leaning down and kissing his neck. "I'm taking my opportunity before we possibly run into more crazy family." He whispers against his neck before trailing his tongue up to Nikola's jaw.

"Nn…idiot…" Nikola mumbles, tilting his head to the side so Demitri can suck on the sensitive skin, eliciting a moan. "Fine…"

"That's right…we should take our opportunity in this nice place…with that nice bed…and all the necessary items…" Demitri brings his hands around from Nikola's hips to firmly grasp his butt and press them against each other. "Let's go to the bedroom and put said items to use." He whispers, his voice growing husky.

"W…we could…check them out I guess…" Nikola mumbles, quickly being scooped up by Demitri. "Whoa!"

"To the bed!" Demitri says, carrying him out of the pool room and past the blushing workers toward their bedroom.

"Y-you idiot, people are going to know now!" Nikola groans and Demitri laughs.

"I don't care! I would tell the world if you wouldn't kill me for it!" Demitri announces as he brings them to the bed. "After all the time…I finally get to have all of you." He says, smiling gently at Nikola.

"Sorry for making you wait…" Nikola mumbles, beginning to grow nervous as Demitri pulls the items out of the drawer.

"Waiting never killed anyone…probably." Demitri laughs, tossing the directions aside and laying the other two objects beside Nikola on the bed. "So…do you want to do this…? It's fine if you don't want to go all the way." He assures Nikola, noticing the flustered look on the man's face.

"I'm fine, b-but should you just toss those instructions to the side?" Nikola stutters as Demitri straddles his hips with a smile.

"Read them last night, so I could be ready whenever the opportunity arose." Demitri cups Nikola's face, leaning down to gently kiss him. Starting as chaste and simple, the kiss quickly grows more passionate after Nikola licks Demitri's lips and the Romanian allows him to delve his tongue into his mouth. He remains complacent, allowing Nikola to ravish his mouth in an obvious attempt to distract himself from the building nerves. Once the attack dies down Demitri moves his hands from Nikola's face and places them on each side of his head to brace himself before grinding his hips against the Bulgarian's growing bulge.

Nikola moans at the friction created by the thin fabric of their swim trunks and moves his own hips with Demitri's, receiving a low moan from the man. His breathing becomes shallow and shaky as their movements increase in speed, making the bed creak a little. "D…Demitri…take them off…" He pants, bringing a hand down to grab a hold of Demitri's swim trunks and tug on them.

Demitri lets out a low chuckle against Nikola's lips before he sits up. "Alright, alright…want me to take care of yours as well?" He asks, raising his hips to slide the trunks down his thighs and off his legs.

"We wouldn't get very far if I kept mine on." Nikola mumbles and Demitri smiles, wordlessly sliding his swim trunks off as well.

"I love you, Nikola." Demitri whispers, leaning down and kissing him again. As they kiss, his hand fumbles around until it finds the condom and lubricant. Once he gets them he pulls away from Nikola's lips to slide on the condom and cover his hands in the lubricant.

"Don't you think that's a bit much…?" Nikola asks as the liquid drips onto his stomach.

"No such thing as too much." Demitri counters, reaching his hand down and rubbing Nikola's hardened member, making him moan. "See?" He teases as he captures Nikola's parted lips in another kiss, moving his hand faster and reveling in the shallow whimpers he's receiving from his boyfriend.

Nikola thrusts up into Demitri's hand, finally pulling away from their kiss to catch his breath. He's reaching his limit and his body begins to tense up, toes digging into the sheets and hands fisting in Demitri's hair. Before he can achieve release however, Demitri removes his hand from his member and covers it in more lube before bringing it to Nikola's entrance. Nikola whimpers at the lack of contact and release before Demitri slowly enters a finger into him.

Demitri watches Nikola closely as he prepares him, slowing down when he needs to and entering the next finger when Nikola begins to move with his thrusts. Soon he has all three fingers inside the now writhing man, thrusting them in search of the prostate, something which he's signaled to having found by a wanton moan from his boyfriend beneath him. After a few more thrusts Demitri removes his fingers and coats his own member with the liquid before positioning himself and slowly entering Nikola.

Nikola lets out a small gasp as Demitri slowly pushes all the way inside of him. It isn't as horribly painful as he has initially thought, but it doesn't exactly feel the greatest yet either so Nikola waits and Demitri slowly begins to move. He bites his lower lip, the pain giving way to a dull pleasure as Demitri moves deeper inside of him. Suddenly an intense wave of pleasure comes over Nikola as Demitri finally finds that special bundle of nerves. Moaning loudly, Nikola tugs harder on Demitri's hair as he begins to thrust up towards the man.

The two continue in their awkward thrusts as fumbling hands roam over exposed skin, Demitri's left hand never leaving Nikola's member. As they feel their limits peaking, Demitri leans down and starts ravishing Nikola's neck with kisses and bites before he decides to suck on the now red skin to leave a hickey. With his boyfriend now accosting his neck, Nikola feels his body grow tense and his feet dig into the sheets, moaning Demitri's name as he finally comes. Not long after Demitri does the same before lying down next to Nikola in exhaustion.

Once he begins to relax again, Demitri reaches out and pulls Nikola into his arms, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "I love you, and that was definitely worth the wait~!" He coos, enjoying the flustered look on Nikola's face.

"I-I love you too…" Nikola mumbles awkwardly before turning away.

"I'm going to go shower!" Demitri says, smirking at the man. "Wanna join me?" He asks, whispering the question in Nikola's ear.

"N-no…I don't think I can stand for a long period of time at the moment…" Nikola whispers and Demitri laughs.

"Then bath it is!" He exclaims, gently scooping Nikola up and carrying him to the bath tub. Once the two get nice and clean Demitri brings them back to the bed, covering Nikola. "Hey, Nikola…how likely do you think it is that grandma knows what we did?" Demitri laughs and Nikola groans, burying his face in the pillow.

"There's no doubt about it; she definitely knows." Nikola grumbles, cutting the other man's laughter short.

"Oh shit…it's true…"

"I hope you're proud."

Demitri grins, petting Nikola's hair. "Oh, don't you worry, I definitely am."

* * *

><p>AN: Aannnnnd there's this. *Goes to die from embarrassment in the corner*


	23. Back Home

**Love Is An Art**

_**Chapter Twenty-three: Back home**_

* * *

><p>Nikola wakes up to the sound of Demitri hurrying around. It's the day they go home, the day they finally return to their house and their kittens. "Hey, calm down and just let us sleep in." He groans and Demitri walks up to him, kissing him on the forehead.<p>

"Morning Nikola. You slept in long enough! Now we need to go have breakfast with grandma and head to the airport! I can't wait to see little Misha and Jensen!" Demitri says excitedly before tossing some clothes at Nikola. "Get a move on, dragă~!"

Nikola grumbles annoyed as he gets up. "It should be illegal to be so awake in the morning…"

"Well, it helps that I'm not old~!" Demitri teases.

Nikola fumes, throwing a pillow into his face. "I! AM! NOT! OLD!" He hisses and Demitri laughs.

"Ohhh, I hit a nerve in my old man~!" Demitri coos and Nikola jumps at him, tackling him to the ground. "WHOA!"

"Can an old man take your ass down like I just did?" Nikola asks proudly and Demitri smirks.

"My old man can." Demitri answers, running his hands up and down Nikola's hips.

"If you keep calling me an old man…." Nikola begins, prying Demitri's hands off of him. "You can say goodbye to touching me for a month. And you can get acquainted with our lovely couch."

"Awww, no fair!" Demitri whines. "You're not an old man, obviously. You're less than four years older than me. Not to mention in reality…people would think I'm older."

Nikola sighs and stands up. "Anyone who spends five minutes with the two of us knows you are younger."

"Because I'm more fun!" Demitri teases and Nikola steps on his stomach.

"Because you're more idiotic." Nikola grumbles, dressing before heading out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Demitri calls, quickly getting up and following.

The two go down for breakfast where Anastasiya is calmly waiting for them with a large spread of food on the table in front of them. "Good morning boys." She says sweetly, smiling at them. "Today is the day you return home, yes?"

"Yeah." Nikola says, going and sitting next to her.

"I hear your kittens are missing you like crazy." She adds and Demitri pouts.

"Noooo! Our poor babies!" Demitri whines and Nikola sighs.

"Roderich tell you that?"

"But of course! Little Roddy is such a sweetheart! He knows everything about everything! Almost as much as I do!" Anastasiya says happily. "I love that my little Nikola chose a man like his grandmother to be his best friend!"

"I find it unsettling that his best friend is comparable to a woman." Demitri grumbles and Anastasiya laughs.

"You're jealous of Roderich, huh? Cute~!"

"He's not jealous of Roderich, that would be stupid." Nikola says and Demitri blushes a little. "…Demitri…?"

"Of course I'm not jealous of him!" Demitri says, smiling. "Don't be silly!"

"Oh god you are." Nikola looks at him in shock. "How can you be jealous of him? He's with Vash."

"He knows everything about you."

"It's true, Roderich does." Anastasiya says and Nikola glares at her. "However, he also knows everything about Demitri as well, along with every other person he meets."

"Then he's cool like you and since your Nikola's favorite person I can't compete with either of you." Demitri mumbles and Anastasiya laughs.

"My dear, no one is as cool as I am. And in case you haven't noticed…" Anastasiya leans into the table with a playful smirk. "Nikola's favorite person hasn't been me for almost a year now."

Nikola blushes and looks away from Demitri. "Grandmother, you are being embarrassing."

"The man needs some words of affection sometimes from you, Nikola." Anastasiya points out. "You need to be more loving."

"I'm perfectly loving." Nikola grumbles and Demitri laughs.

"It's true, he is. Anymore loving would be weird…"

"Well boys, it's time for you to head out." Anastasiya says and both men nod, getting up.

"I will see you again soon, grandmother." Nikola says, kissing her on the cheek.

"Later grandma~!" Demitri coos, kissing her cheek as well.

"Goodbye boys~!" Anastasiya calls as the boys gather their bags and head to the limousine.

The journey back home seems to take longer than the journey there, as both are now anxious to return home away from the stress of Nikola's family. As soon as the bags are up in the apartment and Nikola has paid the cab driver, Demitri scoops the man up into his arms and carries him excitedly up the stairs. Using his foot, Demitri kicks the door open, ignoring the glare Nikola sends him for the act.

"Misha~! Jensen~! Your daddies are home~!" Demitri coos and Nikola looks down, surprised to see the kittens racing towards them.

"Huh…I guess they missed us more than I expected." He muses as Demitri sets him down so they can each take a kitten. "It was only a week or so."

"It felt like an eternity though! Didn't it kitties~?" Demitri asks, rubbing his cheek against Jensen's soft fur as the kitten purrs.

"Yeah, it wasn't as relaxing as with your family…" Nikola mumbles, receiving a smile from Demitri.

"I'm glad we went, though. It's nice to see why you are so messed up~!"Demitri teases and Nikola glares.

"Shut up." He orders before sitting down on the couch, closing his eyes and smiling. "It's nice to be home."

Demitri mirrors his smile and sits beside him. "Yeah, mansions are cool, but I get what you meant when you said you preferred a small place."

"When I graduate and get a job we will get a house. One with two floors." Nikola says and Demitri laughs a little.

"I can't wait then." Demitri lets go of Jensen so he and Misha can play before he moves closer to Nikola. "And when I graduate…" He leans in and whispers into Nikola's ear. "I'm going to marry you."

Nikola goes bright red and jumps away. "W-whoa! Marriage? We've only known each other for a year you shouldn't be making plans like that so soon! Not to mention England only has the same-sex partnership thing going on, so…"

"Call it what you want, but it will be marriage!" Demitri says happily. "Besides, it's in four years."

"Th-then why plan for it now?" Nikola stutters out awkwardly and Demitri grins.

"I like to plan for things I know will happen." He explains, winking at the embarrassed man.

"Y-you…" Nikola says weakly before sighing. "You discussed this with grandmother didn't you?"

"Why yes I did! She even gave me a little something for when it finally happens~!" Demitri coos, his voice brimming with excitement.

"I see…" Nikola leans back against the couch. "You work fast. It's unsettling."

"We've been together for five months now, and known each other for almost a year. It's isn't too farfetched to just consider it." Demitri says and Nikola groans.

"And if we break up? You will have to give my grandmother whatever she gave you. No matter how bad the breakup is."

"Jeez, don't break us up in your mind just to prove a point!" Demitri whines and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"Don't assume we won't just because you have plans of marriage."

Demitri smiles and moves closer to Nikola. "I only think of marriage because I know we won't breakup."

"That's such a teen's way of thinking…" Nikola grumbles. "Then again you are only seventeen…oh god a seventeen year old just proposed to me…" He groans and Demitri smirks.

"Hey, be happy you get such a young hot piece of ass."

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that."

* * *

><p>AN:I'm going to be saying this in a lot of stories...so...yet again...I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! COLLEGE AND WHATNOT AND OMG! Anyways, it's nearing it's end. FINALLY. I MEAN IT THIS TIME! I REALLY DO! NO GOING BACK! ...I MEAN IT!


	24. Four Years Later

**Love Is An Art**

_**Chapter Twenty-four: Four Years Later**_

* * *

><p>Nikola stares at his and Demitri's newly bought house with pride. He's finally gotten his dream; the dream job, dream house, dream pets, and recently added dream guy. It's all perfect, he can't help but smile widely at the man standing beside him. Sadly, said man is not Demitri.<p>

"Nikola, you're look is unsettling." Roderich mumbles, making Nikola shrug.

"Don't care. I've finally got it all. I'm an official undertaker making good money with a good house and cute pets…" Nikola says, getting interrupted by Roderich.

"And a cute boyfriend?" He asks and Nikola shakes his head no.

"No, no, not a cute boyfriend…a sexy boyfriend." The Bulgarian corrects, making Roderich roll his eyes.

"This overjoyed attitude of yours is weirding me out."

"It won't last long, don't worry." Nikola says, heading into the house to see all of the furniture Demitri and his friends arranged. Mostly him and the boy from Kugelmugel, apparently. Artist are so weird, but they did a good job. The house, much like their apartment, has a Victorian feel inside and out.

"Sometimes I wonder if Demitri's a girl in disguise…" Roderich says and Nikola sighs.

"Yeah…he has his moments…it's really just eccentricity. You get used to it when dating an artist." Nikola adds, sitting down on the couch to be greeted by Jensen and Misha, along with a new cat and leonberger dog.

"Jeez, your animals really flock to you, huh?" Roderich asks, petting the dog.

"Of course they do. I'm awesome." Nikola boasts.

"Heh, never expected you to be able to say something like that before." Roderich places a hand on Nikola's shoulder. "Demitri and you have really done a number on each other, huh?"

"Yeah, luckily." Nikola's smile falls to a thoughtful look. "You know, speaking of Demitri…I wonder if he's still planning on…that…"

Roderich raises a brow. "What?"

Nikola waves it off. "Nothing, nothing." He yawns and stretches a little. "Man, I'm so tired…calls at two in the morning take a lot out of you."

Roderich nods. "Yeah, some of my concerts last into the early morning. Vash and I return home exhausted."

"At least you can bring Vash with you. Demitri can't legally come in and see be with me during an embalming…not to mention I think it might freak him out." Nikola says, laughing a little at the idea.

"Yeah, it probably would." Roderich says, looking around at the paintings on the walls. "…Demitri draws you a lot, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. Me and the animals are his favorite subjects…I told him he needs to paint himself, or I'll look narcissistic with a bunch of paintings of me all over." Nikola sighs.

"Or it will just look like Demitri has an obsession with you." Roderich points out.

"So the truth?" Nikola asks, making Roderich laugh a little. "Ah! That's right, grandmother will be coming up soon."

Roderich smirks. "I am aware. She told me a few months ago."

"Wha-? She only told me a few weeks ago! You two need to stop being so damned close." Nikola grumbles, making Roderich laugh again. For the next few hours the two continue talking about a lot of nothing, until Roderich has to leave.

"Vash will be coming home soon, so I'm going to head out. Try not to have too much 'new home' sex." Roderich teases and Nikola scoffs.

"I have this weekend off, that's all we're going to be doing."

The Austrian sighs. "And to think you hated him when you first met…"

"I didn't hate him; I thought he was an idiot." Nikola corrects and Roderich rolls his eyes before leaving. For another hour Nikola sits there, waiting anxiously for Demitri to return. Four years ago Demitri said he was going to propose to Nikola four years from then, of course it was way too soon back then so he basically told him he was an idiot, but now there's honestly nothing he wants more than to actually marry Demitri. Especially since it's legal in England now.

They could really do it, they could get married. Probably in one of England's most beautiful churches since Demitri's one for flare and no doubt Nikola's grandmother will pay for it without Nikola's consent. Still, the thought of going down the aisle with Demitri in their tuxedos; most likely one white and one black, is a nice idea. Who would wear which color, though?

"Ugh…I need to stop putting so much thought into something that hasn't even happened." Nikola groans, burying his face in his hands. "I'm acting like some giddy bride-to-be…"

"Haha! Are you now? Funny, since you're not engaged." Demitri says from the doorway, making Nikola blush.

"You-! Could you maybe make your presence more known when you come in a house?" Nikola groans and Demitri laughs.

"It's not my fault you were too busy thinking like a housewife to notice your handsome boyfriend coming inside." He teases, making Nikola glare.

"I was not thinking like a housewife you little brat." The Bulgarian grumbles as Demitri rounds the couch to sit next to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Mmhmm, so…when are we going to break this house in? I was thinking we start in the shower upstairs and work our way down!" Demitri says excitedly as Nikola rolls his eyes.

"Idiot. We're eating first."

"Aaaahhhhhh~! You made me dinner~!" Demitri coos, playfully pinching his cheek. "You're such a sweet housewife~!"

Nikola twitches and smack his hand away. "Fuck off, I'm no one's wife."

"That's true…" Demitri says with an amused smile. "Not yet at least."

"I'm a guy, I don't know if you took biology, but men are not women." Nikola groans and Demitri laughs.

"But house husband doesn't have the same ring to it! It takes too long to say. I'll just call you a housewife when you aren't around." Demitri says decidedly, earning a pillow to the face.

"Just shut up and get your dinner." Nikola grumbles, heading to the kitchen.

"Haha! How awesome is it that we have two floors now? And a big kitchen! It's really a dream house!" Demitri exclaims, following behind Nikola who smiles back at him.

"Yeah, it is." He agrees, making Demitri blush a little.

"Ahhhh…Nikola you are just too damn cuuuute~!" The taller man coos, hugging him.

"I get it, I get it!" Nikola blushes, settling in his arms. "Now get off of me and get food."

"Oh! Did you make dessert?" Demitri asks and Nikola shakes his head no. "Perfect! I'm going to make you an epic parfait for dessert!"

Nikola's eyes light up as he looks to Demitri. "Really?"

"Oh yes! It will be amazing! Like you!" He adds teasingly and Nikola groans, sliding out of his arms.

"Lame."

"Ehh? So mean! I'm being romantic!" Demitri whines.

"You're being nauseating." Nikola corrects, handing him a plate. The two settle back down on the couch, all of their animals at their feet watching them eat. "I want you to know this audience is your fault."

Demitri scoffs. "You feed them your food, too."

"Shut your face." Nikola grumbles and the two go back to eating, instinctively feeding the waiting animals pieces of their meat. Soon the two of them finish and Demitri runs off to the kitchen with the dishes to make the parfaits.

"Okay, get ready to be super happy~!" Demitri says excitedly, handing him the dessert.

Nikola stares at the food for a moment, feeling suspicious. Would he put a ring in food? Is he really that cliché? Yeah, he might be. "There's nothing weird in here, right?" He asks and Demitri shakes his head no.

"I wouldn't ruin your food by putting something weird in it." Demitri says, making Nikola feels a sort of disappointment. So no ring. Maybe he was too harsh all those years ago when Demitri brought it up and he decided to give up on the idea? "Hmm? Nikola, you look upset! Is it not good?"

Nikola blushes a little and shakes his head no. "Of course not. It's amazing. One of the few foods you have mastered." He adds teasingly, making Demitri pout.

"Rude, Nikola. Not cute."

"Fuck you, I'm adorable." Nikola says sarcastically as he finishes off the parfait, his heart sinking a little at the empty glass.

"Haha! OF course you are! Oh! Oh! I got offered over a thousand dollars for one of my paintings today!" Demitri grins. "A lot over a thousand."

Nikola practically drops the glass, staring at Demitri in shock. "No way! You're gonna sell it, right?" He asks, watching the grin on Demitri's face widen. "…You're not going to, are you?"

"Nope. I can't." Demitri says. "A man doesn't sell a gift he is giving to the person he loves. It's downright douchey."

"That's not a word…and so help me god if you are giving me another painting of myself while I'm asleep of something I'm going to punch you." Nikola groans, making Demitri laugh.

"No, no, those stay as sketches now. Just for me~!" He dodges a couch pillow thrown by Nikola. "You sit right there and close your eyes. I'll show you my twelve thousand dollar painting." Demitri says, placing Nikola's hands over his eyes before leaving.

Nikola sighs, wondering which pet it was of theirs. Probably their leonberger Vlad. He was always a popular subject of Demitri's paintings. Yes, he gave in and let Demitri name a pet Vlad. He had no real choice, since the guy actually crawled under an old house to rescue the thing. Demitri was so covered in cuts and scratches he couldn't say no to the request.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" Demitri says excitedly from in front of Nikola. Getting his smile ready, Nikola opens his eyes, his jaw immediately dropping as he gapes at the painting in shock. There, on the large canvas, is Demitri holding out a painted on box that looks identical to the one Nikola's family ring is held in, which makes sense seeing as how popping out of the picture the said ring.

"Wh…a…uh…" Nikola stumbles with his words as he stares at the painting, not paying any attention to the beaming man holding it.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Demitri asks and Nikola nods dumbly. "Yep, I thought so! You see, after you called me stupid for wanting to propose so soon, I thought to myself 'I should get back at him for that'. Hence the empty dessert. Seriously, Nikola, you should know I'm more original than that! I was going to do a few more things, but the sad look on your face from the dessert was too much so I decided to just give you it." He explains proudly. "I was afraid you might cry if I waited any longer."

Nikola glares up at him. "I wouldn't cry. Shut up."

Demitri chuckles and pulls the ring out of the painting, setting the large canvas to the side and kneeling in front of Nikola. "So, Nikola Asenov, will you marry me?" He asks, grinning at the blushing man.

Nikola tries to say yes a few times before giving up and simply nodding. "Uhuh."

"Aww, come on! That's not romantic at all! You're supposed to get teary eyed and jump into my arms and yell 'Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Demitri! Nothing would make me happier!', now let's try that again." Demitri teases, getting a pillow chucked at his face. "Ow…I knew those pillows were a bad idea…"

"I-I'm not gonna cry, you idiot. I'm not some sentimental sap." Nikola says in a trembling voice, making Demitri grin.

"Oh, of course not, silly me." He gets up and slides the ring on Nikola's finger before pulling him into a tight hug. "I suppose 'uhuh' is romantic enough."

Nikola hugs him back, burying his face in Demitri's shoulder to calm down a little. Stupid brat, making him get so close to a sentimental sap.

"You know…" Demitri whispers into his ear. "I hear engagement sex should start in the shower and work its way down to the kitchen counter."

"If anyone's bare ass touches my kitchen counters I will kill you." Nikola grumbles.

"Who said anything about the counter? There's always against the wall~!" Demitri teases, getting a playful bop on the head from Nikola.

"Stop trying to dirty my new kitchen!"

"Fine, fine…I'll settle for the couch~!" Demitri teases.

"…You have to put Vlad outside first." Nikola mumbles and Demitri lights up.

"No way! Really? Sweet! Come on, we have to hurry!" Demitri says, jumping up and grabbing his hand. "Grandma is gonna be coming later on tonight!"

"Wh-what?" Nikola twitches. "Why does that old sneak tell me nothing?" He groans.

"Well she couldn't tell you she was coming the night you were proposed to. She actually wanted to be here for the proposal, but I informed her there was going to be certain activities following that she would ruin. When I told my parents this they decided to just wait until tomorrow to come up." Demitri explains watching the color leave Nikola's face.

"I hate you. All of you."

"She's at Roderich's."

"That poker faced bastard..."

Demitri grins. "That's the spirit!" He scoops Nikola up and kisses him. "Just so you know, you're going to be the one wearing white at the ceremony. Because you're my housewife~!"

Nikola rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I just hope you know…I'm going to tell everyone what a cheesy romantic you are."

Demitri smirks. "Well I'm going to tell everyone you almost cried."

"I DID NOT!" Nikola hisses as they enter the bathroom.

"Oh yes you did." Demitri teases and Nikola glares.

"You're not telling anyone I almost cried…"

"Oh no, don't worry, that little fact is all mine. Feel free to tell everyone my awesomely original and romantic way of proposing though." Demitri says, pulling Nikola into another kiss as he unbuttons his fiancé's shirt.

* * *

><p>AN: AAANNNND IT'S DONE! Thank you so much for reading all of this and all of the beautiful reviews! Sorry I got British colleges so painfully wrong.(I couldn't find any sites that gave me good information on their structure.) Yeah, No wedding. I'm awkward and writing that stuff, and proposals for that matter. XD They always include a lot of random talking and shit that is pretty irrelevant. I'm not one for super romantic.(Says the girl who writes only romance stories) Anyways, fun fact, I recently got my own Jenson and Misha (they look exactly like I described the two in here, except we found 'Misha' who I named Cas at a roadside stand and 'Jenson' who mom named Max under our house.) But yep, we even thought our 'Jenson' was a girl at first. XD Hence why I made sure to include a Leonberger in this chapter. Just in case life wants to imitate art again. Anyways, good bye! Feel free to check out my next RomaBul story when I get around to writing it!


End file.
